A Legend
by The r3wr1t3r
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and the Biju have sealed the Jubi inside Naruto what they don't know is that because of this Naruto is transported to a new world. How will he deal with Angels, and devils among other mystical beings? OP Naruto! Rinnegan Naruto! Naruto x Harem! First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and the nine other bijuu have successfully sealed the Jubi inside Naruto. Unfortunately it seems that the huge influx of power caused from the sealing tore a rip in the fabric of space. The Allied Sinobi Alliance believes Naruto to have perished taking the Jubi along with him and cherishes his memory, but they don't know that Naruto has been transported to a whole new world**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: A Brand New World

Naruto awoke slowly, feeling like hell from all the stress put on his body. He could tell that the sealing had worked, he could feel a huge amount of power that had not been there before.

"Uhh...what the hell happened." Naruto took a moment to collect himself then he started to look around. Huh, strange he somehow ended up in a forest, was the power released so great that it blew him away from the battlefield? "Damn that hurt like a son of a bitch, glad it's over though if this doesn't make me Hokage then nothing will!" he said as he got up slowly. Since he needed answers he would visit his furry friend. Walking down the corridor that was in his mindscape he finally came to the spot where the great kyubi resided. "Oi! Kurama what happened when I was knocked out?"

 **"I don't know brat, I'm just as clueless as you right now."** replied the great beast. Naruto looked up a his partner same red eyes, orange-reddish fur, and ten tails swaying behind him slowly. Wait…ten tails? "Kurama! What's with the extra tail!" yelled Naruto. At this Kurama grinned almost evilly **"Looks like I absorbed the Jubi, now it looks like I really am the most powerful being in existence BWAHAHAHA**." Naruto just looked at his partner and sweat dropped."That's great Kurama, but where are we, what happened to everyone, I can't even sense any chakra" Naruto said. Kurama stopped laughing " **That is strange I can't sense any chakra either, huh I don't know what to tell you but I have really great news for you."**

This certainly gained Naruto's interest. "Yeah! What is it"

Kurama smirked " **Look down."** Naruto raised an eyebrow, but did as he commanded and looked down into the sewer water and promptly became shocked at what he saw. His once sun-kissed blond hair had now become a now snow white color with a gray sort of tint to it. "What the fuck!" He said while moving his hair left to right inspecting it in the water.

Kurama just laughed **"Kit** **I'm the new Jubi and you're my host which means you get some new traits, besides your hair you also have the rinnegan"**

Naruto was dumbfounded, the rinnegan! The most powerful dojustsu in the world, under his command It was really surprising but it looks like Kurama wasn't done yet **"Also** **I have no idea what happened but it seems you really have surpassed my father, you're immortal."** Now that really got to him. Him? Immortal ? It seemed so impossible, so inconceivable. For minutes he just looked into the water thinking. This meant that he couldn't die by aging, maybe he could be killed. Would this mean all his friends would die where he would just continue to live a meaningless existence, sure he had Kurama but he just didn't think life would be worth it without his friends. He sighed he would figure it out later he needed to get back to the others first

"I guess that's good but I need to find the guys I'll talk to you later" he said throwing a wave over his shoulder. He came back back to the real world and started to find his way out of the forest. As he emerged from the forest he openly gaped at what was before him. Huge buildings as far as the eye could see, cars flying down the street, people in business suits, technology all over the place. Naruto couldn't help but gasp, where the hell was he? Wherever he was he could say he wasn't in the elemental nations anymore. **"What** **In the name of the six paths"** Kurama said from inside his head. **"It seems** **like** **we're in a different world huh."** Kurama chuckled weakly. Naruto quickly ducked back into forest behind a tree . "A different world! What do you mean?"

 **"It** **isn't totally impossible that all the power released created a rip through space and we traveled through it."**

" Okay but how do we get back !" Naruto yelled inside his mind

 **"I..I don't think that's possible"** Kurama said lowly

Naruto's heart stopped for a minute. Surely there has to be a way back, he still had to be Hokage, he still had friends to see, he still had to talk to a certain blue-haired girl, there were so many things to do!

"Kurama stop lying there has to be something, anything !" he basically begged the all mighty creature. Kurama remained silent for a while " **In all my years of living I have never been in any situation close to this, the only way to go back to our dimension is to seal something with equal power to the Jubi, it can't be me since if I were to leave your body you would probably die even though your immortal right now I'm the one giving you immortality. Even if we can find a beast in this dimension that is as strong the Jubi we don't know if he'll just accept being sealed, unless he is evil we can't just take away something's freedom. If by an off chance we do find a creature that fits, the possibility to land in our dimension is one to infinity."** He said

So basically he was fucked

The Jubi was a one of a kind creature who knows if he could travel through all these dimensions and find a creature even with half of its power. Kurama was also right in saying that we couldn't just lock the something or someone up without it agreeing, he would not do that just for his own desires. The chance to seal it too would be decreased since Sasuke wasn't here either. Even if by some miracle they caught this thing what was the chance he would end up in the elemental nations? He could be doing this cycle for millions of years and not come close. Damn it!

He couldn't help it Naruto slumped down to the ground with his back against the tree and started crying. He would never be Hokage, all his work the blood, sweat, and tears put into his training wasted. His life long dream out of reach, the one thing he had been striving for since he was five. Gone. Maybe he could deal with the loss of his position but his friends? No he couldn't live without his friends the ones who he had make such personal connections with, even though they teased him a lot when they were young they still accepted him when no one else had, he had something to fight for, something to protect, something that kept him falling into a pit of loneliness, Tsuande his surrogate mother, Sakura his first crush and great teammate, Sasuke his brother in all but blood, his other older brother Kakashi who was probably one funniest, most pervy, and most badass people he ever met. Gone. Hinata the girl who sacrificed her life to protect him from a person who was capable of leveling villages with a single attack in the name of Love. All Naruto had wanted as a kid was to love and be loved, but it never happened because everyone saw him as a demon.

But this girl even when they were young always looked at his best qualities even though he was the village pariah, she did it all the while seeing him fawn over Sakura and even through all the years never stopped until the point were she was basically trading her life for his in the battle against Pain. By the time he had come to terms with her confession the war was about to begin. He was hoping by its end he could ask Hinata on a date and saw how things went, but now his chance for love for the happiness he had always wanted. Gone.

His heart couldn't take it

 **"Naruto snap out of this! I know this is hard and that you'll miss everyone but you can't let this destroy you! Everyone back at home is praising you right now for what you did, without you there would be no elemental nations! I might not know much about friendship but I know that all the friends you had would want you to live your life happy this is new chance Naruto! A new life and new adventure! A-A-Aand no matter what hardships you face or whatever problems you come across I'll always be there for you Naruto you're my Friend!" Kurama yelled with finality.**

Naruto raised his head up and stared in shock at Kurama's deceleration. Slowly a grin made its way onto his face. Kurama was right! This was a whole new adventure and Uzumaki Naruto always wanted adventure. He also knew that if he ever needed someone to rely on he always has Kurama.

" You're right Kurama I'll honor my friends and live life to the fullest and we're going to be so badass the world is going to recognize how amazing we are!" He yelled into the sky. Kurama grinned who knows what this world had to offer

 **" Shadow Clone Jutsu"** yelled Naruto. After two seconds a group of Narutos emerged. "Alright guys split up and find out more about this world!" He yelled loudly. " Yes boss!" They all shot off in different directions. He sighed and turned around time to see what this world had to offer. He emerged from the shrubbery once agin and out on to the side walk where people were walking. He got some weird looks because he looked like he just walked out of a war zone, which he did. As we looked to skyscrapers towering above he couldn't help but smile. This was going to be so cool! As he was standing a random Japanese man bumped into him " Watch it you stupid asshole!" Yelled the man. Naruto sighed maybe it was going to be a little difficult.

1 year later

Naruto had learned a lot about this world it was beyond crazy. The humans here were so weak an five year old clan member with barely any training could take them down, while the humans were not really strong they were extremely intelligent, the technology here probably wouldn't arrive in the elemental nations for hundreds maybe thousands of years! Phones, cars , trains, and so much more. It was a lot to take in but to indulge in anything one needed money and unfortunately they didn't take his world's currency.

This is where he discovered another problem he needed to be citizen to get a job, without any papers you were a criminal in the country. It wasn't really hard, even though his aptitude for genjutsu was academic level that's all he needed to to get a passport and such for his person. Money wasn't really a problem when you had clones working multiple minimum paying jobs at different locations and a new book series called ' Tales of a Gusty Ninja' he was living quite comfortably.

He however had to learn multiple things like how to use this technology and how to drive cars and things like that. It was a good thing he had shadow clones really. He also did train fairly hard, Kurama was trying to help him gain control over his rinnegan, and since he has ever element sub elements like wood style too. Unfortunately since Hashirama was the one type of style Kurama had seen he couldn't really learn a lot of the other ones without a lot of difficulty. He also managed to recreate his dad's Hirashin too. He was no seal master but Jiraya did teach him a thing or two about sealing. Kurama was big help since he was trapped inside his mom he basically was the second most person to see it in action. And again really got to love the shadow clones. For the most part Naruto had tried to stay on the down low not releasing a lot of power unless he had to. He did however feel weird when he came in contact with certain people.

It wasn't chakra but he still got a weird feeling among certain people. Another thing he learned was that if you were 18 or younger you had to go to school. Kami kill him now! He hated school, Iruka's lesson had been so boring during his days at the academy but what was worse it that you couldn't even skip out on it or else it would be breaking the law. He had found that out the hard way when a police officer demanded Naruto to take him to his school, but since he didn't really have one he had to give the officer the slip.

So here he was in front of a school called Kuoh Academy, he had managed to get into it with his impressive (fake) scores from his other schools. The place up until this year was all girls and had recently become co-ed. He just went to it since it was the closest school there was to his apartment. As he stood in front of the school he couldn't help but be a little excited, he wondered what it would be like and how many new friends he could make. As he walked through the door everybody looked his way.

The girls blushed lightly while the boys stared on in jealously, especially a group of three boys mumbling something like 'another pretty boy' or something like that. But in all honesty they had the right to Naruto had a very slim looking body which you could tell there was plenty of muscle underneath those clothes. His eyes were the deepest ocean blue that somehow you could get lost in. His hair was rare, there were not really any people with silver hair, In fact in all of Japan Naruto has never found one, but still they contrasted nicely with his eyes and the headband was now gone too making his hair extend a little above his forehead just making him the center of attention. Finally to top it all off he had the whisker marks, every person couldn't help but wonder how he got those. Even though some might think it weird the girls thought it make him look even cuter.

As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but overhear some conversation

"Who is he?"

"Another pretty boy here to take all the girls"

"He looks hot"

"He kind of has the same hair as Koneko-chan"

Some girls were whispering among themselves and he gave them his famous Naruto grin making the girls blush and giggle lightly. He looked on confused before turning and walking to his home room class.

As he walked into the class everybody looked his way once again. " Class we have a new transfer student, Uzumaki-kun why don't you introduce yourself" the teacher said.

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I look forward to being friends with all of you!"he said giving them his most dazzling smile. The class seems to smile at his friendly attitude as well. " That's great Uzumaki-kun why don't you take a seat behind Gremory-chan" the sensei said. Naruto did as he was told and took a seat behind a girl with beautiful Crimson hair. He got that feeling he did wherever he came across certain individuals so he had to be careful around her.

"Hello my name is Rias Gremory, Naruto-san" she said politely

"Please call me Naruto I don't like the honorifics, hope we can get along" he said shaking her hand. She smiled a little " Yes I hope so too" she said. The bell rang and the following hour was probably the most boring Naruto had experienced in his life.

Yay School.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: So you like, I know the whole Naruto joining Kuoh was really common but hey I wanted my shot at it. This is my first FanFic so take it easy alright. Naruto will be really OP in this Fanfic and I know if you become the Jubi Jinchiricki then you won't have the rinnegan but I had to make it work.**

 **As for the romance I'm planning to have a harem (obviously it's Highschool DxD come on) which includes a lot of girls, and yes I'm sorry Naruto will get some of Issei's girls the story wouldn't really work if Naruto just stood by a me let Issei rescue Rias. But Issei will still have a harem too so no worries, if you have suggestions then let me have it**

 **As an author I will mostly do Naruto and Naruto crossovers probably a lot in DxD and Fairy tail. I probably will also do a lot of re writes since there are a lot of good stories like Heir to the Whirlpool and Fire &Ash that haven't been updated in a while and it would be a shame to see them go. Btw check those out you will not be disappointed. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors in not really good at typing.**

 **As always enjoy and review! R &R**


	2. Chapter 2: Devils?

**A/N: I have found out a way so that Rias and the rest of the girls do go to Issei so if you guys want I can have Issei keep his girls unless you guys like Rias and them in Naruto's harem because to be honest I think the Naruto and the Rias peerage has been done a lot and I wanted to change it up I just couldn't figure out a way for it to work until now, so let me know!**

 **Again sorry about the spelling errors.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2: Devils?

School had been going well for Naruto, he didn't really like classes like math because to him it was just a bunch of unimportant numbers but other things surprisingly intrigued him like science and history. This world had a lot of good history including wars and and other significant events that really got him interested, but the rest of his classes were beyond boring, he couldn't believe that the people of this world actually survived going to school till they were 18! Most of time Naruto just slept in these classes, but he manages to actually get very good scores. It wasn't hard for him, since he was a shinobi he had long ago been taught how to absorb information hearing it only once. Even though he was basically asleep he could catch a lot of information without too much difficulty. He also had Kurama if anything managed to slip past him.

While his school grades were probably top of the class his main focus was trying to solve his first puzzle in this new world. There was a lot of weird feelings here, the power that radiated off certain individuals felt evil and sinister, yet whenever he gaged their emotions he couldn't find a hint of anger or malice within them.

Rias Gremory a girl with beautiful crimson red hair that reminded him of his deceased mother, bluish-greenish eyes that he had to admit looked pretty, and had such a voluptuous figure that the men couldn't help but stare at her, and finally one of the great 'Onee-samas' of Kuoh Academy.

Akeno Himejima the other great 'Onee-sama' of Kuoh. She probably has a better body then her best friend Rias. She had long black hair that reached past her butt tied up in an orange ribbon. Orange! Sexy violet eyes that somehow seemed just the opposite and glittered with innocence. To him she was probably the most attractive girl in the academy with a bust size that was the same as grandma Tsunade's.

Kiba Yuuto the 'prince' of Kuoh, a man with short blonde hair a shade lighter than what his used to be. Grey eyes that didn't look dull at all. The girls were infatuated with him. Wherever he went girls would follow. He had a pretty nice and kind personality just like himself, but Naruto was a little more easily excited, but nevertheless the girls were starting to give Naruto quite some attention too.

Koneko Toujou a small petite looking girl whom he was pretty sure a first year student here. She had been named the school's 'mascot' for some reason. She had snow white hair that was uneven in some places but still looked good. She also had hazel eyes that reminded him of a cat and a black cat clip in her hair. Although she didn't she didn't look as sexy as Rias and Akeno she still made up for it with her cuteness.

Sona Shitori the student council president, she had short black hair and captivating violet eyes also, but unlike Akeno she didn't have the body to match up or the long hair that stunned the boys at school. She was a really intelligent individual competing with him for top spot in class even though he basically had a cheat sheet to every quiz or test.

He found other people that felt strange too like the student council, but as far as he could tell they weren't that important. These people all had some sort of supernatural feel to them he couldn't tell what they were though. He did know that these people basically ruled the school next to the teachers. Rias who was the president of the O.R.C and the student council president Sona were very close to each other which could mean that they were working together. He didn't know what was going on he just knew that these people were the hierarchy of the school and could possibly be trying to do some bad things.

He kept an eye on them when he could, but he couldn't find any signs that what they were doing was bad. The most he over heard was them talking about was 'contracts' and such. Well whatever it was Naruto was sure he could handle it, he did take down the Jubi after all. He did however find Koneko staring at him strangely from time to time, it kind of made him anxious.

There was also one other individual that interested him more than all the others was Issei Hyoudou.

Probably one of the biggest perverts Naruto had ever met. He thought that Issei was probably the reincarnation of Jiraya, but if possible he was more prevented than Jiraya himself! While Jiraya would mostly try to conceal his love of breasts and ass Issei openly yelled it from the rooftops. He never really took things seriously and somehow his line of thinking probably couldn't go for 5 minutes without thinking about something perverted. Naruto didn't really hold any dislike for Issei, in fact he thought most of the things that he did were highly amusing, like getting his ass handed to him by the kendo club.

Putting Issei's pervyness aside, what really captured his attention was the powerful force he could feel inside Issei. Although Issei was fairly weak on the outside, there was something or someone deep inside him that was extremely powerful. Was Issei a jinchuricki like him? He didn't really know what to think, but one thing is for sure he would definitely get to the bottom of this mess.

Line Break

The whole Occult Research club and student council were gathered in the student council meeting room after school. "Hello Sona, I trust everything is going well." greeted Rias with a smile. Sona fixed her glasses, "There seems to be some minor disturbances in the area, we suspect they might be fallen angels but we don't really know, but aside from that yes we're doing very well in dealing out contracts to people." Rias nodded "That's good we are doing well also, and we're still looking out for the right time to recruit Issei."

"You're quite eager to get him to be you pawn still huh? Could it be for something special?" Questioned Sona crossing her legs. Rias glared hard at Sona "Don't get smart with me Sona you know now more than ever that I need peerage members." she said. Sona hummed "I suppose you do, maybe this commotion with the fallen angels could be what you're looking for to get your chance." Sona mussed.

"Well if that's all we should be going" Riss was about to get up and walk out until a girl with white hair spoke up "Bachou I have some news you guys may want to be aware of." said Koneko in a monotone voice.

Rias sat back down and glanced at her rook "Sure tell us Koneko-chan." Koneko nodded "I have been observing Uzumaki Naruto." she said Rias raised an eyebrow "The new transfer student student that's jeopardizing Sona's spot as number one in the junior class" she said with a smirk earning a look from said girl. "Yes, I've found out something's strange about him." This piqued her curiosity "Alright tell us Koneko-chan." Koneko once again nodded "He can use chakra." she said bluntly.

Despite the careless tone in her statement everyone's eyes went wide, a human, use chakra that was unheard of the only species that could use it were species under the Youkai faction, so a human possessing such a thing was absolutely shocking "Are you sure, is that even possible?" She asked. "Yes there was no mistake it was chakra, I also found out he..could use senjutsu." she said through gritted teeth.

If they weren't surprised then now they most definitely were. Senjutsu could only be used by Koneko's species and monkey kings). How could a human use senjutsu let alone chakra, senjutsu has the tendency to drive people insane and corrupt them and if that was the case then they would have to be extremely cautious around Naruto. On the other hand though…if Naruto did have control over senjutsu he would be a strong addition to her peerage and give her chance of winning against Riser a huge boost.

"That is a surprise, I actually had my eye on Uzumaki for some time" Sona stated. " Oh you have and tell me why is that?" Rias questioned. "I had no idea that he could use chakra or senjutsu, but he had muscles that no human being could ever achieve, his speed and agility are probably way above that of a professional athlete, it was as if he could be some sort of super human solider, he looked like a good candidate to add to my peerage." she replied

"Yes he does seem he is a very special candidate" she said with a thoughtful expression. Sona stared at her "Rias you already have Issei if anything Naruto should be apart of my peerage" she told her sternly. Rias smirked "You owed me Issei as a pyment from a favor, but Naruto is up for grabs" she stated. Don't get her wrong she did think of Sona as her friend, but she still wanted the best pieces she could get her hands on, and while Sona was her friend she was also her rival. Rias got up and walked out the door with her peerage following behind her.

"You guys be careful around Naruto we still don't know if he is a threat yet, keep an eye on him, if he doesn't look dangerous we wait until we recruit Issei and ask Naruto if he would like to join along with him." she said

"Hai, Buchou!" they said in unison

Line break

One week later

As Naruto was sitting in class he couldn't but feel that something was going to happen, something life changing, why did the bad stuff always happen to him? Recently the student council and the Occult Research Club had been watching him more closely. Did they figure out he was following them? No that was impossible he covered his tracks perfectly. Maybe they sensed a bit of a power spike when he tried out some of his more powerful jutsu while training a week ago. He didn't know, but he felt highly uncomfortable with all the eyes on him. He sighed he just hoped whatever was coming wasn't too bad. He snapped out of his thoughts when someone waved a hand in front of his face.

"Naruto pay attention man I'm trying to tell you a story." yelled Issei. Yes despite all the protests from the girls about Naruto getting infected with Issei's pervyness they had become friends, well at least in Naruto's book he always did accept people as friends easily, while Issei might have just though of him as an acquaintance. "Sorry I was just thinking of some stuff that's all" Naruto said as he leaned on his hand and looked out the window. "What could be more important than peeping on the swim team, their oppai is so amazing dude, could you imagine being in the middle of all that." he said with a dreamy look.

"I don't know maybe your future, what college you might go to, studying, and a whole bunch of other shit that will actually get you somewhere" he replied with a lazy wave of the hand. Normally Naruto would make fun of him or yell at him for being a pervert, but he wasn't in the mood today there were too many things on his mind. Plus it's not like he would stop even if Naruto told him too.

"Don't be ridiculous! What is life or any of that stuff without the wonderful thing that is the female body, I can't just let you go on blindly maybe I should take you with us sometimes to watch some girls." Issei said with his finger pointed in the air.

"No thanks I'm not really like that." He replied. Issei inspected him closely for a while a horrified look cane upon his face "Don't tell me you're gay, how could you not love girls it's blasphemy!" He accused while pointing a finger at him. Dozens of people who were listening looked on in shock. Naruto's head shot up, he was about to yell at Issei for saying such a thing. He was straight damn it! Before he got the chance though the bell rang and class started. *Sigh * Oh well he would give Issei a piece of his mind later for now it was time to go sleep.

By the time lunch rolled around Naruto mind was mostly clear and he was feeling better about his situation. As he was walking to the lunch room thinking about how good he did on his last test, he really did love the appreciation he got, he spotted his perverted friend along with Matsuda and Motohama otherwise know as the 'perverted trio' of Kuoh peeping on the kendo club. You would think that after getting beat a hundred times by them they would lay off, but no, eh Jiraya was like that too. Normally he would let this pass, put he hadn't played a good prank since he became genin.

Taking out his ninja wire that he kept hidden and setting it up behind them Naruto quickly scaled up the closest building to the kendo club house and yelled, "Stop peeking on those girls you pervs!" The reaction was immediate there was a large amount of girlish screaming coming from inside the kendo club room. Issei and his friends now realizing that they had been caught jumped back and started to dash the other way. It worked like a charm. The guys were tangled up in the wire in seconds.

The girls came out only to be surprised by a bunch of tied up pervs and Naruto standing on top of a roof. "Naruto-kun what happened?" questioned one of the girls. He gave them his famous Naruto grin, "These guys were trying to peak on you, naturally I couldn't let them just let them do such a thing without getting punished, ne?" he said grin still intact. The girls blushed seemingly touched he would protect them from some guys trying to catch peak a r their bodies, it wasn't helping that he had grin. "T-Thank you so much Naruto-kun." They responded. He smiled "No problem, but go easy on them today okay." he said before walking off in a different direction. The girls smiled and turned towards their prey, "Mercy! Please!" yelled Motohama. "Nope" they replied with sinister grins.

Naruto laughed as he heard the screams of males in the background. That was too much fun! He forgot how much fun pranking could be. As he looked around he spotted someone moving away from the lunch area, it was Koneko seemingly moving towards the Occult clubroom. Lunch didn't end for another twenty minute so he decided to follow her, it could possibly give him some information about all their movement lately.

As he hoped rooftop to rooftop he finally landed on top of the clubroom that Koneko went inside . He dropped down silently and went in behind her. As he pressed his ear to the door he heard some people talking "Are you sure?" a voice that sounded like Kiba said. "Yes it's confirmed there definitely is a fallen angel in the area." said a voice that was definitely Rias'.

Fallen angel, what they hell was that? He had heard of angels but nobody was really sure if they existed and even if they did why would they be here shouldn't they be in heaven? Maybe it had something to do with them being fallen?

"What are we going to do?" said a monotone voice. A little silence went on for a while "Nothing like Sona said this could be our chance, let's just see what happens everybody just go back to lunch." in a blink of an eye Naruto was gone. As he reappeared in the lunchroom he was pondering over what he learned. What was going on? What was a fallen angel? This was driving him insane! All he could do was wait now

The next day

Naruto was again staring out the window trying to make sense of everything that happened these past weeks and for the life of him he couldn't understand what any of it meant even when he asked for Kurama's help. He just had to wait a little longer until this fallen angel made its appearance.

"Naruto you're spacing out again" said Issei. Naruto returned his attention to Issei, " For the thousandth time Issei I don't care care about whose boobs you saw" responded Naruto. "It's not about that this time! I actually have a girlfriend." Naruto eyes went wide in shock and he seemingly froze " H-How is that even possible, what girl would want a perv like you." he said in horror. "Hey I'm not updateable you know! I'm just more open about my thoughts!" he said trying to defend his ways. "Still it sounds unbelievable, are you sure you didn't make her up?" Issei crossed his arms and huffed "Of course she's real, her name is Yumma and we have a date tonight." he said proudly. "I'm so going to get some action!" he yelled with a fist pump.

Naruto looked on with a sweat drop "How exactly did you even convince her to go out with you in the first place." Issei just continued to stand there proudly "I didn't she asked me." he once again looked along in disbelief "Are you sure she's not just some assassin disguised as a girl trying to kill you."

…..

…..

"Nah don't be stupid why would someone do that" Issei said completely dismissing his (im)plausible claim. Before the conversation could go further the bell rang and all the students got into their seats. Naruto drifted off into his hour of peaceful rest.

Naruto was on his way home from a long search. After all the talk about a fallen angel Naruto couldn't help but search around for it seeing if he could sense it or not using just basic chakra sensing and tracking, he didn't really want to use senjutsu because that would probably attract the research club's attention even more. He was walking back home and thanks to his super hearing, curtesy of Kurama, he heard a loud squelch coming from quite a distance away. He ran to the spot as fast as he could and made it there not a second later.

His eyes went wide there with a spear made of light? was a girl wearing a very skimpy outfit with long blacks hair, what was most noticeable though was a pair of black wings coming out of her back. A fallen angel. What stopped him cold though was what was at her feet, there completely dead and unmoving was the body of Issei Hyoudou. He felt anger boiling up inside him, sure Issei wasn't really one of the closest friends he ever had but he was still his friend, he was hoping that he could start a new life here where he wouldn't lose anyone, he thought he had the power he had the fucking Jubi for Christ sakes but even then he was still too weak to protect his precious people. Why damn it?!

"Oh another weak human huh, looks like I'll have to kill you too I don't want any witnesses." Came her voice. Naruto looked up at her "Your going to pay for killing him!" he yelled. She looked amused "Oh was he a friend of yours, it's okay you'll be meeting with him soon." she raised a light spear intending to end it in one one shot, but to her mild surprise he managed to avoid it by side stepping without batting an eyelash. She summoned two more light spears are threw them with super human speed.

She was once again shocked to see him disappear from view and reappear in front of her. Before she could react he delivered a hard punch to her gut sending her flying back into a tree. "Ugh.. how the hell did you do that?" she yelled. He didn't bother responding as he was preparing to make his next move he suddenly stopped and felt four presences that weren't there before. What were they doing here? They didn't seem to be attacking him so he would talk to them later. He turned his attention back to the fallen angel.

"Why did you kill him?! He hadn't done anything." he yelled at her. She snarled "It doesn't concern you human." she spat as she got up and summoned another spear and flew towards him. He took out a kunai and did the same. They both met in the middle where she slashed at him with him, he brought his kunai to block the strike but imagine his surprise when his kunai was cut clean through. He was forced to bend backward in order to dodge the strike, he then did a back handspring and kicked her in the chin. She flew up in the air and stayed there flapping her wings until she could gain her bearings again, she wiped the blood coming out of her mouth and charged at him once agin planning to stab him. He wasn't going to let it happen, to him this was like fighting a 4 year old. He grabbed her wrist and delivered a devastating right kick to her head.

She went flying back this time completely going through a tree this time. Rias' peerage watched on in shock, even though this was a low class fallen angel a human shouldn't even be able to come close to this level of power ' Wow if he's this strong without the evil pieces then I wonder how strong he would be with them' she thought. These were the similar thoughts going through the heads of her other peerage members. Rias could hardly contain herself a human this strong with chakra and senjutsu, which didn't look like was driving him insane, she would definitely be able to beat Riser if she got him.

As the fallen angel slowly sat up with blood all over her face she said, "W-What are you?" with a hint of fear. He walked slowly over to her and grasped her by the neck "Why did you kill him!" he yelled "I was sent by *cough * Kokabiel he ordered me to kill him because * cough * of his sacred gear." Naruto adopted a confused face what the hell was a sacred gear? Guh! It was like every time he found a clue it led to a new mystery.

Suddenly there was movement Naruto turned around just in time to see a flash of red. He let go her neck and looked around it seemed Issei's body was gone. Before he could further investigate he heard a voice "I'll pay you back for this you pathetic human." she said before a circle appeared underneath her and she disappeared.

He looked around again and confirmed that Issei's body was gone. What did the Occult want with Issei's body? Where they in on it and trying to hide it? Or were they to keep the whole incident a secret? He didn't know what to do, without any evidence nobody would believe him. Issei's body was who knows where by now, so without and other course of action he went home leaving with more questions than he could ever hope to solve.

The next day

Naruto walked into the lunchroom with a grim expression of his face, he didn't get much sleep last night. His mind plagued with nightmares about failing his friends and hundreds of questions. As he walked in the lunchroom he overheard someone's voice "What do you mean you don't remember her! Her name was Yumma remember!" his head snapped up at those words. He looked at the speaker in shock, how could it be possible? He was dead, Naruto was sure of it! Yet there he was alive and in the flesh it was Issei!

"Nope I don't remember her, I think you made her up bro" replied Motohama. Issei was about to retort when Naruto all but tackled Issei to the ground. He gave a sound similar to a yelp when Naruto was checking him for injuries. "Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" he yelled smacking his hands away. Naruto didn't respond instead he dragged him outside, while his friends just looked at the scene with a shrug and went back to talking about tits.

"How the hell are you alive!?" Naruto whispered quite loudly. Issei looked confused for a moment before he realized what Naruto was talking about "So it wasn't a dream, I knew Yumma was real, but how did you know that she tried to kill me?" He asked. " She didn't try, she did kill you and I know because I walked onto the scene after it happened, but do tell me how you managed to come back from the dead?" He said with the same tone. "I don't know one moment it was black then the next I'm waking up with a naked Rias next to me." He said getting another pervy fantasy.

Did that mean Rias and her club saved him somehow? Why would they do that? Before he could ponder further he felt the peculiar aura of Kiba coming upon them. "What's up pretty boy?" Said Issei looking a little ticked off at his presence. "Hello Naruto-san, Issei-san." he greeted with a smile. "What do you want?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. "Easy we mean no harm, Buchou was just wondering if you guys would like to talk to us after school today in the occult room after school today." he said with his hands in the air.

This could be Naruto's chance to finally get some answers, even if this was somehow a trap Naruto would rasenshuriken the club house before he let Issei die agin."Sure we'll be there" he said returning the smile. All there was left to do was wait the rest of the day.

As the final bell rung dismissing the students Naruto and Issei met up with Kiba outside. "Follow me to the club house" he said and started to walk towards their destination.

As they took a seat inside the clubhouse they heard a lot of water coming from behind a curtain and couldn't help but blush. Everyone was here Koneko, Kiba, Akeno so the only one left was the president herself behind the curtains. As she they waited patiently for Rias Akeno came out with tea and started to serve everyone. He really liked it! It was probably the best tea he every tasted. "This is great Akeno!" He said smiling."Ara Ara thank you so much fox-kun." She said smiling sweetly. Even though she was trying to tease him he actually kind of liked it, his favorite animal were foxes next to toads.

Finally they could hear the war turning off and out came Rias wearing her school uniform. "Hello Issei-kun, Naruto-kun I hope you're comfortable" she said warmly. While Issei was practically gaping at the sight of her Naruto responded by saying "We're great but I want to cut to the chase, we both have questions to ask" he said setting down his tea cup.

She sighed, "Yes well I should have expected this, but I guess we'll just get to it then." she said. Naruto looked at her expectingly. Suddenly black like wings sprouted from everyone's back including Issei, which left him wide eyed.

"We're devils."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Wow a good Amount of words there huh! Well there you have it my second chapter of my first fanfic! I have to address 2 things though.**

 **Kolus: I'm sorry but I'm not sure how to include Naruto in Rias' peerage without nerfing him a lot, which means I would have to go back and change this Naruto to after pain arc Naruto.**

 **Kuroeli: I'm sorry if you don't like my use of the word kit I just thought they were really close so Kurama thinks of Naruto as one of his own. I'm sorry if you don't like the story but it's my first so cut me a little slack.**

 **Once again let me know Rias peerage pairings or if Issei should keep all of his original girls. Also don't go hard on me first fanfic after all.**

 **As always review and enjoy!R &R **


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**A/N: A lot of people are saying Naruto should be paired with Rias, but again Naruto is paired a lot with her in these crossovers. I probably will do Akeno probably because I can actually make a good romance story out of it and it would be funny to see her tease him all the time. Asia and Naruto would be good also but I feel like Issei should keep her because he actually tries to resist doing perverted things to her and they have a good connection.**

 **I also feel like the girls that are shown when you click on the story should be there because you rarely see any pairings with Kuroka, Serfall( they would go together amazingly), and Yasaka so I want to make my story a little unique, but I'm still deciding the rest to see who would fit in best so keep the comments a a rolling! Sorry but Asia will be Issei's!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3: New Friends

Naruto didn't know if he should've had a bigger reaction to this or not but after you see giant toads and snakes, people being revived from the dead, and a creature that could be used to trap the whole world in an illusion this didn't effect him too much. "So you guys aren't going to take my soul or anything right." He said chuckling weakly. Rias giggled a little at that "No relax, that's a common misconception about us devils, we don't go taking everyone's souls for the fun of it." Naruto relaxed a little at hearing that but tensed up again when Issei yelled, "How the fuck did I get these!" He screamed while running around in a circle hysterically and trying to look at his new accessories.

Rias giggled cutely again "Yes we should explain, we turned Issei into a devil last night." Naruto looked bewildered and a bit mad that they would turn people into devils. "You see after we determined you didn't need any help dealing with the fallen angel, we saw poor Issei was dead, my position allows me to recurrent the dead turning them into devils with these." she said holding out some chess pieces. "Why would you create something like that in first place." Naruto asked inspecting the red chess pieces. "There was a Great War between the three great factions the devils, angels, and fallen angels. All sides were devastated by this war until finally we called a ceasefire, a little while after there was a devil civil war between the old-satan faction and the anti-satan faction who opposed the war like ideals the previous faction held. The anti-satan faction eventually killed the four great Satans, who were the leaders of the devil faction, and replaced them. One of our leaders Beelzebub-sama created this evil piece system and distributed them amongst high class devils to reincarnate humans as devils in order to repopulate our people, since we were in danger of dying out. There are different pieces, rooks which give the devil supers strength and increased durability, Knights which give the devil increased speed, bishops which give you increased magical power, the queen which gives you attributes of all the others except the king, and finally pawns which can be promoted to any of the ones I mentioned except the king." She finished her long explanation.

He stared in awe, only a year of being here and he already found some crazy stuff. These mythical beings were actually real and they had all this history and he also learned about this evil piece system, it was a whole other world seemingly kept in secret from the people here. It kind of fascinated him to no end, in his world raising people from the dead was forbidden but it was a common occurrence in this world of mystical beings. On top of that they got these pretty useful abilities. One half of him was thinking that this was awesome and was grateful for them saving Issei and giving him new powers, but the other was skeptical. This sounded all to good though, there had to be some consequence.

"What's the catch?" He asked still examining the pieces. She smiled "You're pretty smart, not I like I expected any less from one of our top students. I wouldn't really call it a catch put the system is designed so you would serve under the king, which in this case everyone here serves under me." She stated. He frowned that sounded a lot like slavery to him and he didn't want Issei to be a part of that.

"That sounds like you're forcing them to be your servants." he said. Rias looked a little pissed and hurt "No, everyone in this peerage is my family I wouldn't keep them on a leash unless they deserve it. Also everyone here has enjoyed being part of my peerage except Issei for obvious reasons. The king piece was put in place to make sure we didn't let reincarnated Devils run willy nilly doing whatever they wanted." She said disapproving his entire theory.

"Ara Ara it's true Buchou has taken care of all of us." Said a smiling gathering everyone's empty tea cups. Kiba nodded "I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for her" Kiba said approvingly." It's dope" said Koneko shortly.

Naruto smiled a little at that, it did sound nice having your own little family that protected and watched out for each other. On top of that you got some nifty abilities. He wondered what it would be like to have grandma Tsunade's strength without having to go into sage mode.. Not like he needed it though. He could understand why they needed to put the king piece also, it was kind of the same concept as a village. You were supposed to be loyal to the village, but you still had your own freedoms. If you violated some rules or betrayed the village you were arrested and killed. To be honest the idea of actually entertained him it was like Konoha but what did these Devils do? Because if it was like going on some kick ass missions they could sign him up! having action and cool group of friends sounded fun.

"I see your interested." she said smirking. Before he could open his mouth Issei butted in "But I don't wanna be a devil! This is crazy!" Rias sighed, a majority of humans had a similar reaction to the one Issei was having now. "You know one day you could be a high class devil and have your own peerage." She smiled " With girls." Just like that Issei's mood did a 180 and he yelled "Y-You mean I can actually be harem king!" with stars in his eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped at his one track mind. "Actually since we're talking about Issei, I'm wondering what that fallen angel wanted with him, she said she killed him because of his sacred gear?" He asked. Rias responded by saying "Sacred gears are special things given to humans and half-humans by god in order to enact miracles on Earth, we believe Issei has a particularly powerful which could be part of the legendary 13 Longinus. It has been said that they could slay gods and that made him a target." Naruto's became shocked at that, could that mean the Issei had the potential to be as strong as the sage of six paths? He didn't really know.

Issei also had a look of shock on his face and started to inspect himself all over, "How do I use it?" He asked. She turned to him "Imagine the most powerful stance you can." She commanded. 'Most powerful stance huh, Goku from Dragonboy doing his signature move?!'. He thought with a look of concentration on his face. "You got it?"she asked. He nodded vigorously, "Good now take that pose and copy it." She said. The people in the all raised an eyebrow, it looked like Issei was struggling with this somehow, then all of the sudden he jumped up and pit one hand in the air and yelled, "Activate." everyone was looking at him like he was some some sort of idiot except Rias for some reason, but then all the sudden a weird gold and red gauntlet like thing sprouted from his arm with a green circle above the center of the back of his hand. "Woah! This thing looks cool!" He said inspecting it. The others were impressed also and wondered what it could do.

While Issei was throwing punches and looking at his new sacred gear Rias turned back to Naruto, "So, I'll just say this now I want you in my peerage Naruto." she said crossing her arms underneath her breasts pushing them upwards. Naruto couldn't help but blush, she was really beautiful. Her stunning red hair had already entranced him the moment he saw her on his first day. Curse his Namikaze genes! And now with her breasts squished together like that he was immediately about to agree, but before he could though a voice spoke up, **"I** **can't believe you actually were about to agree like that, the most powerful man in the elemental nations getting tempted by mounds of flesh,** **so pathetic"** Kurama snorted from inside his head. Realizing what was happening Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Why would you want me?" He asked. Riss pouted looking a little ticked off she couldn't seduce him. "Koneko-chan sensed that you can use chakra, and not just that senjutsu too." She said. He looked a little shocked at that, but if he could sense them then it wasn't really that big of surprise they could sense him too. "Just curious, you can use it right?" Trying to see if Koneko's judgement was indeed correct.

He smiled cockily "Yeah that's right I can use it." as if to prove his point he sat down in a lotus position completely still for several seconds. The others looked on confused, until they saw a reddish-orange pigment surround his eyes. Naruto trying to show off a little pushed out a little of his senjutsu infused power out. Suddenly a huge wave of power came upon them, they could barely stand it but at the same time it felt nice, warm, and protective. Koneko couldn't help but let her ears and tail grow and purr lightly with a content smile and Akeno wanted to take him then and there. She licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together barely containing herself over the power he was exuding.

Unknown location

A black cat was walking down an alley when suddenly it felt a very familiar power in the air. ' This power it seems so strong and familiar nya~ .' It thought while looking up in the sky, then it darted off.

Research clubroom

As the pressure lifted the rest of his fellow classmates couldn't help but be amazed. Rias wasn't sure what happened, but from what Koneko told her, you didn't get the pigment that Naruto did when he was using senjutsu. Maybe it was because he was human? Nonetheless the power he released at minimum was high class, If he had anymore tricks up his sleeve Rias wasn't sure she could reincarnate him. Koneko pouted at the loss of warmth and Akeno's blush was fading from view as they both sat on the couch. "Pretty sweet huh." He said. Rias nodded slowly "So what do you say Naruto want to join, we could use someone with your abilities and another member of the family" she said warmly.

Naruto seemed to think about it, he didn't really see any disadvantages he got friends and they didn't really seem evil and who knew what adventures he would go on with them." Sure! Sign me up Rias-chan!" He said with a beaming smile. Rias returned it and said "Lay down on your back so we can do the ceremony." Naruto nodded and laid down on the nearest couch. Rias walked over to him with a knight piece in her hand and placed it on his chest.

" I, Rias Gremory command thee Uzumaki Naruto to rise and serve me as my knight, embrace your new life as a devil." She yelled.

Success!

…

…

Wait never mind … it wasn't a success. "Well that was weird" she mumbled. This time she pulled out a rook and did the same thing. Nothing. Bishop. Nope.

"Damn it! I was afraid that this would happen!" She yelled looking at the pieces."What's wrong?" He asked. She sighed "This system works so that the number of pieces correspond with the mount of power a person has, for example I had to use all eight of my pawns on Issei because of his sacred gear." She was dejected sure but this just meant Naruto was incredibly strong, Issei took all eight of her pawns and all the pieces she used on Naruto equaled to 3 pawns. That could put Naruto anywhere from queen level to Issei's level when he fully mastered the scared gear. Her peerage seemed to realize this too. What they didn't know was that a queen would even come close to reincarnating him either and that Issei probably wouldn't be able to match Naruto even after he reached his full potential.

'That would explain it' he thought, he did forget to mention that he was basically a god, heh some things just slip your mind he guessed. Now that he thunk about it telling people he was all powerful wasn't such a good idea, too much attention, and people probably wouldn't see him like he wanted them too anyway.

"Oh…well this doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" He asked hopefully. She sighed once again before she smiled "Of course we can still be friends, in fact your welcomed here anytime you like seeing as you know our secret." She wouldn't be so cold as to turn someone away just because she couldn't have them in her peerage. Also this just meant Naruto was strong and he would prove a valuable ally to have in the future.

"Well that's great and all but can you tell me what to do to become harem king!" Issei cut in. Akeno giggled "Ara Ara eager are we." she said seductively. Naruto looked confused the Akeno in school was always sweet and innocent. "Humans summon us and we complete their desires in exchange for a pact with them though, also you have the right to decline just like Kiba did when that girl asked him to take her virginity." Rias continued causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Sweet, give me a client Bachou!" Said an excited Issei. "Nope first you have to hand out these flyers, this is how humans will summon us." She said handing a huge stack of papers to a surprised Issei "All of these have to be handed out before you can take jobs." She said. "Good luck with with that!" Naruto yelled walking out of the room. "Your not gonna even help me! Naruto!"

The next day

Naruto was running along side Issei it seemed that now that Issei was done handing out flyers he could actually do some jobs now that he got ride of all the summoning papers. Issei tried to teleport there but it turned out he had such low magical reserves a magic circle wouldn't work for him. Naruto probably could have used one, but he didn't want to leave Issei alone so here he was running along side him while he was riding his bike.

"Damn Naruto how long can you keep that up for this long." Asked Issei, they had been biking for twenty minutes now and Naruto didn't even look winded. "Please this this is as easy as counting to ten." He replied. "I guess it's to be expected you showed us how strong you in the research room." Naruto nodded he didn't like keeping his abilities a secret but he could deal. They finally arrived at their destination a couple minutes later. Naruto stopped and leaned against a fence "You can go and do whatever you devils do I'll wait here." He said. Issei nodded and proceeded up the stairs to the summoners apartment. Naruto just stood there looking off into the sunset, he wondered how much stuff was going to change now that he was involved with the supernatural.

10 minutes later

After a while there came out a dejected and horrified Issei. "Hey, did you get the contract?" Naruto asked leaving his position by the fence. "Does it look like I did! No that creepy ass man wanted me to dress up in some princess girl costume there's no way I'm doing that!" He yelled. Naruto just laughed at his misfortune "Good luck telling Rias" he just said. On the way back Naruto sensed the same kind of feeling he did when he saw Yumma."Stop!" He yelled. Issei and him came to a screeching halt "What man? My mom's gonna kill me if I don't make it home for dinner in time."

"Can you just shut up for a minute." Naruto said completely ignoring his concerns. He turned around just in time to see a girl in red like cloak with purple hair walking towards them slowly. "Who are you?" Asked Issei. "My name is Kalawarner, but that not important. What is though is how you're still alive." She said in a dark voice. The duos eyes widened at that statement, they seemed to get larger when a pair of black wings emerged from her back. "A fallen angel." Said Naruto. "She was supposed to have taken care of you already, no matter I'll just finish you here." She said summoning a spear of light into her hand. Without warning she threw it lighting fast at Issei, "Watch out!" yelled Naruto. It looked like Issei wasn't fast enough to dodge, so Naruto quickly tackled him to the ground. As this happened the fallen angel managed to get a glimpse at Issei's hand. "Servants from the house of Gremory, that'll just make this more the worth while."

Naruto quickly sprung into action, taking out a tri-pronged kunai and throwing it at her. She didn't even bother to dodge because it was so off target. "Haha, you plan to get rid of me with some fancy looking knives, not to mention to mention your aim is shit. I knew devils were pathetic but I expected better." She laughed. It was cut short when Naruto grinned and disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared beside her. He delivered a harsh kick to her midsection which made her spit out some saliva. She landed just a bit away from Issei.

"You piece of shit! Whatever I don't need to deal with you the stupid punk with brown hair is all I need to kill." She said charging towards Issei. "Issei get out of there!" Naruto yelled cursing himself internally he should've have known they would go after Issei after all that what it looked like all these angels wanted anyway.

Naruto became scared when Issei didn't move but instead raised his arm up into the sky. 'Think of something strong, think of something strong' he thought repeatedly. Then it happened his armed transformed into his sacred gear and began emitted green like energy. Whatever Issei did it worked, a bunch of green beams started to hit the fallen angel ripping off her clothes in the process.

As she was floating in the air she made an annoyed noise "I don't need to deal with this, a guy who can teleport and a sacred gear, I'll let someone else deal with this shit." She said before taking off into the sky.

Line break

Naruto and Issei made it back to the clubroom in record time to report the event. The look on Rias' face told them that she wasn't happy. "This is bad now not only do they know that you still alive, they also saw your scared gear and that you've been resurrected as a devil. Nonetheless I suppose it was unavoidable just be careful Issei." She said. Issei nodded. "Naruto I heard that you used some sort of teleportation magic?" She asked. "Ara Ara it seems foxy-kun is getting more interesting everyday." Said Akeno suddenly coming up from behind him and wrapping her arms around his midsection while pushing her breasts into his back. What surprised him the most though was that she nibbled on his ear a little. Naruto for his part blushed bright red and quickly moved away from Akeno. He had never had a girl do that to him before. Why would she do that and why had it felt kind of good? Akeno just stood there bitting her lip seductively not giving a care in the world.

"Akeno this is not the time." Rias said sternly. Akeno just giggled "Sorry Buchou I just couldn't resist." Then she went back to normal acting like none of it ever happened. "So, how did you do it." She asked snapping him out of his confusion he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai "The markings on these allow me to teleport to anywhere the kunai is, it was invented by my dad so it's kind of a family secret. " he responded. "Your dad, is involved with the supernatural too? He should have taught you stuff about the magical world, I'm surprised you haven't heard about devils till before now." She said examining the kunai.

Naruto's face became distraught "My parents died on the day I was born, I just managed to copy it with a little help from my old sensei." He said lowly remembering his deceased father and perverted sensei.. Rias' face looked apologetic "I'm sorry I didn't know." She said sincerely. He forced a smile "It's nothing I'm over it, if that's all can I go now?" Rias nodded solemnly.

He turned and left without saying another word, leaving the whole group to wonder what had happened. Rias actually was interested Naruto seemingly was some sort of magician with chakra, she wanted to know more about his past and she would too.

A few days later

Things went well after that little scuffle with the fallen angel. The jobs that Issei and him went on were fairly easy and not as embarrassing, but it seemed no matter what Issei couldn't make a pact. He also noticed that some weird things were going on, for one it looked like Rias was trying to pry into his personal life for some reason, they were his friends but he wasn't ready to tell them about what he went through as a child maybe someday though. He also noticed that Akeno had been acting strangely around him too, at school she was always nice and innocent but in the clubroom se would do some intimate things. She would at just some random times touch him all around his body, sit on his lap, and whisper naughty things into his ear, even stuff involving chains and whips . She even said something about him 'dominating' her. Rias said it had something to do with when he released his power when he used senjutsu and that Akeno was into S&M whatever that was. He was a pretty much freaked out when she said stuff about bondage and avoided her when she talked about stuff like that. He couldn't deny though that a little part of him found it extremely hot, who wouldn't if you had one of the hottest girls in school doing stuff like that to you. Even if she was a bit freaky he doubted she could do half the stuff she said she would with his level of power.

This seemed to earn quite a response from Issei yelling things like 'the pretty boys always get the girls' and other things like that, but overall he was enjoying his new life. His friends were fun and kind, Kiba more so than the others. Koneko was hilarious dissing Issei in her monotone voice always seemed to make him laugh, and Rias was a lot of fun to hang out with too. But right now him and Issei were headed home from another failed attempt at getting a pact.

"You really suck at this you know." Naruto told him in a far too happy tone. "Shut up! It's not easy you know maybe it would be easier if you actually helped instead of sitting there and laughing at me when I fail." He said criticizing him.

"Hey I had to work hard to get where I was today, doing stupid stuff like cleaning and dressing up isn't something I worked for." He said defending his case. "Yeah whatever, I'll get it the next time and then I'll be one step closer to being harem king!" He declared.

Damn and he was doing so well too, Naruto guessed the shock of almost getting killed a second time finally passed over and he was back to being his perverted self. "Sure man, I'm gonna hit the McDonalds around the corner you want anything?" Naruto asked. "Sure let me get a hamburger." Said Issei. Naruto nodded and walked off. Issei stood behind and started to walk around. He was thinking about how bad he was doing lately, no doubt Rias was really upset at him for failing another summoning request. He sighed being harem king was a lot harder than he thought it would be. As he was thinking he failed to notice the girl in front of him and bumped into her, "kyaaa!" She yelled falling to the ground.

Issei looked alarmed and quickly offered this person his hand, whoever this was they were wearing a blue outfit with a cross hanging around her neck. It hurt his head little when his mind screamed 'DANGER' at it. The person also had a white veil around their head hiding their face from view. "I'm so sorry, here" Issei said extending his hand to them.

As the person was pulled to their feet he couldn't help but blush, standing in front of him was a girl long blonde hair the reached past her hips. She also had brilliant green emerald eyes that seemed to go together perfectly with her hair. He could honestly say she looked like an angel. "I'm so sorry, I'm really clumsy and didn't see where I was going." Her voice sweet as honey. "No it was my fault I was just caught up thinking about something." He said practically ogling her. She seemed obvious to his staring, "Um… this is a little embarrassing , I'm new in town and learning how to speak the language so I don't really know where the church is could you show me, please." She asked.

"Yes of course, I would be glad to!" Issei agreed immediately completely forgetting about Naruto. She clapped "Oh thank you so much, may God bless you." He winced a little from the getting blessed by God.

"Well my name is Issei Hyoudou and you?" He asked

"Asia Argento nice to meet you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: A lot of people are saying Naruto should be paired with Rias, but again Naruto is paired a lot with her in these crossovers. I probably will do Akeno probably because I can actually make a good romance story out of it and it would be funny to see her tease him all the time. Asia and Naruto would be good also but I feel like Issei should keep her because he actually tries to resist doing perverted things to her and they have a good connection.**

 **I also feel like the girls that are shown when you click on the story should be there because you rarely see any pairings with Kuroka, Serfall( they would go together amazingly), and Yasaka so I want to make my story a little unique, but I'm still deciding the rest to see who would fit in best so keep the comments a a rolling! Sorry but Asia will be Issei's!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Holy Maiden

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the suggestions and reviews I really appreciate it! I pretty much figured out who I want Naruto to be with it will probably just take a little while longer for it to be finalized. Also the romance between all the characters will be fast but I want to go a little slower, sorry if you don't like waiting but I hate those a Fanfics where girls just jump on Naruto for no reason. I'm a little late while writing this chapter but Merry Christmas to you guys!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4: The Holy Maiden

Naruto left the shop with a hamburger in hand, going back to the spot where he left Issei at. He was surprised to find Issei missing, and his eyes widened when he realized what it could mean. It was possible some fallen angel got a hold of Issei when he left him alone, it wouldn't be a surprise considering how many times they attacked him in a span of two days, so Naruto sprinted off trying to find his lost friend.

"So you're a nun, yeah?" Said Issei trying to keep a conversation going. "Yes I am, I was recently assigned to the church here." She said in a low sweet tone. "Really, where did you go to before?" He asked. Her face became down casted "I used to work for a church in Europe, it was really great a shame I had to leave." She said longingly. Issei could tell she was really down and cursed himself for bringing it up. Why did the stuff he said upset girls guh! He was going to try to comfort her, trying to make sure he didn't lose his chance when they heard a boy crying distance. She quickly left the conversation and ran towards the little boy with a scrape on his knee.

"There, there a big boy like you shouldn't cry over such a little thing." She said getting on her knees. Issei was astonished when a green light started coming out of her hands and started to heal the little boys knee. "There all better now run along ." She said smiling. "Thank you very much miss!." He said with million watt smile and walked away with his mother. She looked happy watching the mother and child walking off merrily. She turned and walked back to Issei "You must be surprised huh?" She asked. "Eh, yea kind of that's a pretty cool power. Your pretty lucky to have it." He said. She smiled sadly "Yes, very lucky." She said looking at the ground. Damn he messed up again.

Suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine, he looked up and saw the church sitting there. "Oh thank you for accompanying here, I'm truly blessed to have met you maybe you could come visit me sometimes?" She asked a little hopefully. "Uh yea sure." He said half heartedly feeling a little uneasy about the feeling of the church. She nodded and have him a sweet smile. "Thank you one who again Issei-san, hopefully we'll meet again." She waved at him before turning around and leaving. 'She was probably the nicest person I've ever met'. " Finally I found you." Said Naruto from behind him. "It's not nice to leave people hanging you know." He stated sounded annoyed. "Heh, sorry I just saw this really pretty girl an-" Naruto cut him off."You know what never mind." He sighed why was it always girls with him. "Well we were going to take our time, but I'll just get us there faster Rias is probably waiting." He said grabbing his shoulder and disappearing in a yellow flash.

Clubroom

"What's taking them so long." Rias said tapping her fingers against the desk impatiently. "Ara Ara who knows, maybe foxy-kun took my suggestion and is buying equipment." She said with a blush. Rias just ignored her best friend in favor of watching the night time sky. Suddenly a flash came from the couch and there was Naruto laying down and Issei on the floor seemingly nauseated. "Where were you guys?" Issei managed to croak out a response "I w-was helping a nun find the c-church." He said with swirls in his eyes. "What!" Her eyes going wide and her face turning to one of anger. "Listen Issei I don't want you going near her or that church again, a devil being there could cause major problems! I don't want to see you with that nun either if they found out you were a devil they could kill you understand!" She all but basically yelled at him.

Naruto and Issei were both taken a back by her words. Certainly hanging out with a nun couldn't be that bad could it? " Yes, I understand." He said pretty sad he wouldn't be able to see her again. "Now Issei unless you have a pact you can go home." He cringed a little at his failure before turning around and leaving. Rias huffed a little before saying "It's been along day so I'm going to go home a little early." She said before walking out. Naruto whistled a little what was with the little tantrum. "She doesn't mean to sound so mean she's just worried is all."said Akeno. Naruto nodded it made sense that Rias was worried, over the past couple days Rias had informed him a lot about the world of Devils and churches were definitely a no no. She also talked a little about a faction that could use chakra, he was surprised when Koneko found out he could use chakra he didn't even know that it existed in this world, but he was shocked even more when Rias mentioned that there was a whole faction that could use chakra too in and the head of it was in Kyoto, maybe he would visit it soon and see what stuff they could teach him…

He would save that for later he was getting off topic. Anyways he knew how dangerous churches were to Devils and Rias was right telling him not to risk it. He knew Issei would get over it, he only knew the girl for like 20 minutes after all. "Ara Ara it seems were alone foxy-kun." He heard Akeno say from behind him, he turned around just to be tackled to ground by Akeno. She sat on his stomach and put her hands on her face, "You know, I like to be on top but if you want I'll let you take control." She said in a very slow and sexy manner. Naruto could only sputter nonsense and look at her with wide eyes. "No? Okay that's fine I like it that way." She said batting her eyelashes rapidly. She took her hands off her chin and traced his muscles with her fingers through his black shirt. "Ara Ara strong are we, I wonder how long you could last." She said leaning in close. Naruto was having trouble breathing. He hoped she wasn't talking about what he thought she was. Yes, despite him being a knucklehead Naruto knew what sex was, how could he not? His sensei was a man who wrote porn for money, he also had grandma Tsuande who was a medic explaining in detail about the male and female anatomies to him too, so he knew plenty about it. Despite all their lessons ( and a guide to having great sex from Jiraya) he was not ready for all this stuff she was doing even though she was teasing, heck he hadn't even kissed a girl yet!

Just as she was about lean in to seal the deal. He disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared on top of the couch. Naruto quickly jumped off the couch and dashed out the door leaving a bewildered Akeno behind. She pouted. "Oh my, and I thought I had him too." She sighed oh well she would get him next she did always like a little chase, doing this stuff was so fun!

The next day

The whole Occult club except for Rias was gathered around the table enjoying tea, it was nice moments like this that they sat around and just talked about things, Naruto was glad he found these guys really. Right now he was letting a little bit of sage mode chakra leak out of him because Koneko really enjoyed how it felt, and Akeno… lets just say she liked it too. Naruto was aware that Koneko could use chakra and senjutsu apparently she a special type of Nekomata, called a Nekoshou that were capable of mastering Senjutsu. He didn't know why but Rias had only told him and not Issei but he guessed it had to do something with him having chakra and Senjustsu too. In fact he tried to teach it to her one time but she refused quite harshly actually. He didn't know why, senjutsu was great and made you a lot more powerful but she denied him saying something like 'easier for humans' or something like that.

As they were enjoying their time together, Rias slammed the door open and she can in with a determined look on her face. "We've been assigned a mission from the arch duke." She stated with authority. "What is it Buchou?" asked Kiba."There is a stray devil in the area and we've been assigned to take care of it." She responded. "Naruto if you want to come we could use some extra help and we could demonstrate our powers too." Naruto was all game when he heard they were going to hunt down something, it had been to long since his last real fight he hoped that this would actually be a challenge unlike his last two fights with the fallen angels. "Sure I'm looking for some fun anyways." He stated getting up ready to head out. "Alright let's go then." She said preparing a magic circle, then few seconds later they all disappeared.

All of them were gathered out in front of and abounded building, "What's a stray devil anyways" asked Naruto. Akeno answered him "Sometimes there are Devils that leave or kill their masters to gain freedom, so usually their dealt with by normal Devils." She replied. Rias nodded "Yes and apparently this one has been tricking people into that abandoned building and eating them. Issei made a choking noise "W-We have to kill something like that." Rias nodded "Don't worry perv we got this." Said Koneko putting on some gloves. "Alright let's go." Said Rias walking over to the front of the building.

Naruto was going to assume they were going to sneak in or something, but Rias just kicked the door open. They walked inside and Naruto noticed the room was very dark and gloomy he felt a weird a why signature but it was too small to be a human, it was probably a rat or something. "What's this! A human in here oh I wonder how you must taste, hopefully you're sweet and delectable." Can a voice from the darkness. Naruto knew exactly where the devil was and turned in time to see boobs? Naruto couldn't tell what what the rest of her looked like but right now he was seeing a completely naked upper half of a women. He would have blushed a little if it wasn't for the fact that this person's aura was so sinister and evil. "Woah look at the jugs on that girl." Issei said. Sigh trust Issei to ignore the seriousness of the situation in favor of staring at some breasts.

"Stray! You have one last chance return to your master and no harm will befall upon you." Yelled Rias stepping up a little. "Please you little bitch, your just jealous that I have a more sexier body than you." She responded, kneading her breasts. Damn theses strays were sure a piece of work, the girl looked like she had gone insane did this happen to all strays or was she crazy to begin with? Then her whole body can into view and Issei regretted saying those words earlier. In front of them was something that could only be described as a monster. Below her upper body she had brown fur and a weird centaur like body, below that she had a giant pair of legs it was like a body on top of a body it just seemed wrong. "Fine then, if you will not comply well have to kill you." She she said, a disgusted look coming across her features.

Before she could go any further magic circles started to glow from her…nipples? That was probably one of the weirdest things Naruto had seen in his live, that surely would stick with him as long as he lived. They transformed into mini like canons and fired yellow beams at them. They all dodged them effortlessly, except for Issei who had to be saved by Rias. "Kiba go lef-" Rias started but suddenly stopped when a blur ran past her. "Finally it's been a long time since I've let loose a little!" Yelled Naruto running towards the devil at blinding speeds, sage mode activated.

Before anyone could blink Naruto had already punched the stray into a wall. "Damn you!" She screamed before her upper body transformed into that of a hideous monsters too. She rose rom the ground and attempted to punch him but he just from flipped and landed on her massive arm. "Damn your probably the most ugly thing I've seen." He said before flipping off her arm again and delivering an axe kick to her head. The ground shook from the force of the impact as Naruto landed in front of her." After recovering from the hit she began swiping at him with her arms and legs. Rias finally recovering from her shock yelled "Naruto what are you doing? You could get killed!" Naruto just grinned while dodging another strike that destroyed a pillar.

"Are you kidding me? This is fun!" He yelled back smiling. "Ara Ara it seems Naruto-kun is having a good time." Said Akeno coming up beside a stunned Rias. Naruto once again avoided a strike by sliding and gave kick to her leg making the stray fall over. She let out a grunt when Naruto gave her hard kick to her gigantic body cracking a few ribs. The monster started to steadily get back up, but Naruto disappeared from view kunai in hand. He reappeared slicing off one of her arms with wind chakra. She screamed out in pain and decided to jump down onto her leg and drove the kunai into her abdomen. She screamed out in pain once and agin it filled the whole room. He landed in from it her facing the group, the demon seemingly dead behind him with blood leaking out of its arm and guts spilling out of its side.

"Damn that's it, well that was a huge disappointment. Naruto said facing the group, the body behind him. The groups eyes widened when they saw movement again. "Hm guys what's wrong?" He asked. Then suddenly he was impaled by one of the demons long toenails."Naruto!" The whole group yelled. "That's what that little piece of shit gets for fucking with me." Said the women before flicking him off her foot. The peerage stood there shocked, they assumed that Naruto could handle this seeing him completely over power the stay, but their carelessness got someone killed.

"Dang what up with the sad faces did some die?" Asked a voice from the rafters. There sitting casually was Naruto! Rias eyes showed disbelief before she turned her attention back to where Naruto had 'died' and saw… a log! Naruto grinned again before standing up and forming a **rasengan** in one had and taking out a Hirashin kunai with the other. "It was fun, but I'll end this now." He said before throwing a the kunai straight at her main body. All you saw was a yellow flash before Naruto appeared and drove the orb into the girls stomach. He pushed off her with his legs and landed in front of her. Blood was gushing out of the hole Naruto made in her stomach and her eyes where quickly losing life.

Finally she stumbled a little before she fell on the floor dead for good."Well that was fun it's been a while since I let lose a little" He said facing the group with a smile "How the fuck did you do that anyway!" Yelled Issei who was the most astonished out of all of them."Eh…magic." He answered lamely. "Ara Ara what a great job you did back there there foxy-kun." Akeno said no doubt wanting him more for that display of power. Koneko nodded "It was awesome." She said bluntly no facial expression showing. "Well mission accomplished let's head back." Rias said deciding she had enough excitement for today. They all gathered around her as she teleported them away.

The Next Day

Naruto was honestly starting to get bored, right now he was waiting on a bench playing on his phone while Issei was trying to make a contract. After that little fight with that stray Naruto was itching for another one and he was getting sick of coming on these assignments with Issei because now he was eager for more fighting and seeing Issei fail wasn't funny anymore . Normally Naruto would go inside with him and watch him deal with the client, but he didn't even bother this time , he knew exactly what was going to happen and not to sound harsh but he didn't think Issei was going to get a pact anytime soon. Naruto would have helped him to actually finish a job for once but one learns best from experience. If Issei couldn't even do this alone how could he take down a stray like the one they just fought?

So here he was sitting on a bench playing his favorite game clash of clans. Naruto actually thought this game was actually pretty fun, normally he played it at home, which was very rarely, but now that life was once again getting boring he might start playing it more.

He was just about to destroy an enemy village, giving him a perfect three stars, when he heard a gunshot coming from the apartment that Issei was at the moment. Naruto quickly put up his phone and raced towards the apartment complex, as he came to the right place he jumped from the ground to the next floor without any problems. As he came to the door wheerw the incident happened, he sensed multiple signatures form, he opened slowly seeing what was going on. His face showed surprise when he saw Issei being carried by Koneko and the rest of Rias' peerage there. As he looked away from them he saw a man with white hair like his own and dark red eyes, holding a girl by her blonde hair roughly while the other was holding a gun. What surprised him the most though were two fallen angels right behind them. The peerage and the other little group had a red and white magic circles underneath them and they were staring to fade away from view. "No! Asia!" Yelled Issei pounding on Koneko's back before fading from view. Just as the fallen angels were about to leave Naruto closed the gap so fast Might Guy would have been in awe. Grabbing one of them, he quickly twisted and slammed them into the wall, while the rest got away. As Naruto looked at their face he recognized it instantly, it was Kalawarner rising up and holding her stomach with a grimace of pain.

"You again! Why do you have to be such and annoyance." She said straightening herself. Naruto frowned, whatever she and her other fallen angel friends did to that girl it seemed to get quite a reaction out of Issei. He had never heard such desperation in Issei's voice before, he would have tried to save her and take out the other fallen angel but they were fading before he even got into the room. He only had time to get one before they all disappeared. "What are you doing here; I thought I chased you off after last time." Naruto taunted. She laughed "Nothing much, we just decided to set a trap for some devil scum."

"What about the girl? What were you doing with her." Getting into his fighting stance. "Just because your standing there trying to look all scary I'm not going to start spilling my guts to you." She snarled. Raising her hand up in the air she summoned a spear of light and throwing it at Naruto. This was too easy, did these guys have anything besides this one attack? Oh well he would see if training with the elements paid off ." **Earth style: Mud Wall.** " He cried before slamming his hands into the floor. Instantly a wall made of hardened mud came bursting out of the ground stopping the strike. "You've always got some new trick." She yelled racing towards him. Naruto jumped back as she smashed through wall. He landed and started doing hand signs " **Water style: Scattering Bullets**." He yelled before spitting out dozens of huge balls of water at her. The attack hit her hard and sent her tumbling to the floor. She tried to move her wings but the water seemingly made them unusable. "What's wrong bird can't use its wings." He smirked before uttering. " **Lighting style: Electromagnetic Murder**." Suddenly a current of electricity came out of his hands shocking the angel to a huge degree, only amplified by the remaining water from his previous attack.

After he let the technique go she collapsed to the ground panting heavily. He walked over to her with a **resengan** in his hand. He squatted down right in front of her a little "You see this." He said. She barely opened one eye to see the spinning orb "This will put a whole through you if you don't tell me what you fallen angels are still doing here, Issei is a devil now are you trying to start a war?" He said with a serious tone that he rarely ever used, it's kind obvious why he hated war. "Go to hell." She said suddenly getting her second wind and swiping a light spear upwards.

He dodged to the right and kicked her upwards just like Lee did when performing his front lotus. Unlike Lee though he jumped back and went through hand signs at lighting fast speed. " **Wood style: Wood Dragon** **Jutsu**." He cried before a huge dragon came out from the ground with glowing yellow eyes and darted towards the angel.

As she bounced off from hitting the roof, the giant dragon smashed into her. She let out a scream of pain before she was smashed into the wall.

Dead.

It was a pretty ugly site, she was crushed like a bug with blood pouring off her mangled body. Naruto cringed at the site, he honestly didn't think it would be that bad. Oh well he had been through a lot more than this. Even though it was bad he wouldn't dwell on it. He took one last look at the scene before disappearing in a yellow flash.

The next day

The peerage was surprised to hear that Naruto had killed one of the fallen angels, they knew he was outside because Issei had told them where he was when they got back. They assumed he would be fine because the angels were already teleporting when they left. To their surprise Naruto said he managed to grab one before they teleported away. That spoke volumes for Naruto's speed.

Right now though Issei had just gotten back from spending the day with Asia and was getting done explaining what Asia had to go through. She was abandoned by her mother and was taken in by the church, she grew up learning to praise God and lived a very religious life. One day it was found out that she had the ability to heal people and the church declared it a blessing from God. All around the world people flocked to get their injuries healed by her, but it all went bad one day. One time she stumbled upon a injured devil and in an act of kindness healed him. When the church found out, they immediately excommunicated her and called her terrible things like a witch. With no where left to turn she joined the fallen angels.

It was a sad story kind of like his own, him and Asia were both abandoned and cast out for powers that people considered evil. If by the end of this meeting Rias decided that she wasn't going to rescue her then Naruto sure as hell would.

When Issei started to plead his case to Rias, she slapped him across the face , stunning him. "Let me try to get this through your head you can't save her she's with the fallen angels. If we cause some sort of conflict it could start another war, so just forget about her."

He had to give Issei some credit when he looked back at her with hardened eyes. "It doesn't matter what you say I'm not just going leave her there! You'll have to kill if you don't want this war because I'll go no matter what. Besides what's it to you you'll just be losing the worst member here." Issei said.

"You're not as a bad as you think Issei, remember what I said about the pawn piece? If you enter enemy territory say I don't know the church for example you can be promoted to any piece except mine." She stated with a mischievous glint in her eye. Naruto raised an eyebrow what was she implying?

"Also remember that know matter what piece you are it's always good to bring backup." She said a a slight grin on her face. Naruto connected the dots and a look of realization came upon his face. She was basically giving them the go ahead to attack the base.

Akeno walked up to Rias and whispered something into her ear. "Me and Akeno have something to attend to so don't go and do anything wild." She said turning and leaving with Akeno behind her. As Akeno was walking past Naruto she whispered "Don't blow up the place this time okay." She giggled at his facial expression before following Rias

"You guys might as well not try to stop me becau-" he was cut short when Naruto interrupted "Save the speech superman were not going to stop you, in fact well back you up. It should be fun." Naruto grinned and looked over at the other two and waited for a response. "Yeah I'll help you out Issei-san." Said Kiba holding his sword. "I don't want Issei-senpai to die…even if he is a perv." Koneko said no emotion in her voice.

"Alright let's go kick some ass!" Yelled Naruto

-Line Break-

Currently they were outside the the building that Naruto had tracked the fallen angels to. "You guys ready to do this." Kiba asked the group. They all nodded their heads and proceeded to go inside. Opening the door with aloud creak they stepped into the building, the setting was familiar when they were fighting that stray devil. "Well, well what do we have here the same Devils from before, ohh and a extra too." Said Freed taking a look at Naruto. "That's great now I have more Devils to kill." He continued before taking out his light sword and special gun.

Kiba quickly dashed forth slashing at him with the speed of a knight. Freed actually managed to block Kiba blow for blow which was surprising. "You're not bad pretty boy." He said slashing diagonally at him. While this was Koneko picked up and threw a huge piece of rubble at him. He kicked Kiba off of him before slicing the piece of rock in half. Naruto decided it was finally time to get involved and took in a huge breath of air. " **Wind Style: Air Bullets**." He screamed before he released several compact bullets of air at the stray exorcist. Freed tried to block with the sword but to no avail he was easily sent back onto the floor. "You're no devil are you?" Freed said standing up. "You could call me a magician or maybe a ninja ." He said smiling earning a confused look from everyone. Naruto ran at him with a wind chakra infused kunai and slashed sideways with it. Freed was focusing all his energy into keeping this attacking from breaking through his defense, the knife was a lot more powerful than it seemed . Naruto then finally broke through making Freed stumble a little backwards . Naruto then slashed again the opposite way but freed just dodged backwards.

They exchanged blow after blow before Naruto seemed to get tired of this and punched his arm with his left hand while blocking Freed's strike with the other. He let out little hurt noise before dropping his light sword and getting stabbed in the leg by Naruto. He let out a hiss of pain before Naruto punched him in the face. Hard. He went flying back before rolling on the floor and hitting the podium. "Fuck you Devils and that fancy ass mage too."he said before taking out a flash bomb. He threw the bomb to the ground and disappeared in a bright flash blinding everyone temporarily. Naruto looked pleased with his victory, but his head snapped to the rafters. There it was there again, just like at the stay Devils building there was something out there emitting emitting a strange aura.

"Well it was good to see him again" said Kiba. "Guys." They heard before Koneko smashed some wood leading to a stair case. They quickly ran down the stairs only to be shocked to see Rayarne glowing bright green and a weak Asia strapped to a cross. "Asia!" Issei yelled before charging head first into the group of stray exorcists. He was about to be sliced when Naruto came up behind the stray and stabbed his neck with a kunai.

"Be careful Issei! We'll clear a bath for you, get Asia and let's dip." Naruto said before he joined Koneko and Kiba in taking out exorcists. Issei quickly ran through the middle and unshackled Asia while Rayarne just stood there looking content. "With this, the fallen angels will adore me ." She said looking at the new sacred gear on her hand. "Why did you do this! She didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled at her. "This is what sacred gear possessors are for." She laughed in his face. As much as he wanted to fight her, he knew he wasn't strong enough and he felt like a bitch for doing what he was about to do. He turned around with Asia in his arms and ran. As he was close to the exit he turned around."Guys let's go" Issei yelled at them, but they were fighting off numerous amount of exorcists right now. "Don't worry about us, we'll cover your exit."Naruto yelled back. "But-" he started but was stopped.

"Please trust us after all you know what I can do Issei." Said Naruto. Issei nodded at that if anyone could protect these guys it was Naruto. As Issei turned to leave, Rayrane followed him up the stairs. Naruto deciding now was a perfect chance to end this swiftly took out some Hirashin kunai and scatters them amongst the crowd. "Let's get wild." He said before all you could see was yellow. He tore through the group fast and unmercifully, cutting down whoever he saw when he popped up and disappearing again.

It was a blood bath.

Koneko and Kiba were left bewildered at how fast Naruto took care of them. "What?" Naruto asked them. Kiba shook his head "Nothing, let's hurry up and catch up to Issei." They all nodded and ran up the stairs to help Issei out.

As they emerged Kiba had to quickly run to Issei and stop him from falling over. "Good job Issei, we knew you could do it." Said Kiba encouragingly seeing the downed Raynare on the floor.

"Yes we did" came the voice of Rias. "Good job you guys, now all there's left to do is to finish her." She said before looking at her, but there in her place looked to be a normal girl. "Issei you wouldn't let them kill me right?" Said Rayarne as Yumma. Issei's eyes widened and he tumbled a little."Yumma." He gasped out. "Issei I had to do this stuff, surely you could understand with me being a fallen angel and all." She said in her innocent tone. It looked like Issei was having trouble processing anything right now, he knew she was evil but he couldn't bring himself to kill her or Ben look at her. "Issei please I want to be with you! I love you Iss- ahh! She suddenly gasped out in pain when a kunai was embedded into her side. Naruto had a dark look on his face. He could believe this girl she knew she was screwed so why would really use Issei's emotions like that? It was like she was just adding salt to the wounds before she was dead.

He felt really bad for Issei now he knew what it was like for a girl to confess her love even though you knew it wasn't true. He didn't tell anyone but before he had actually fully accepted Hinata, Sakura had hurt him bad after her fake confession in the Land of Iron. That moment was probably the only time he was mad at her, but he eventually forgave her because she was trying to protect him from Sasuke. Even though it was for his protection Naruto couldn't help but feel a little hurt and betrayed.

Well… this was on a WAY smaller scale since he had loved Sakura since they were young and Issei had only gone out with this girl for one day, but still emotions like that weren't supposed to be toyed with.

"Rias if you would please." Naruto said. Rias nodded before walking over to the fallen angel and activating her power of destruction. Issei closed his eyes as Rias annihilated her. Soon after two rings came floating doesn't from the sky and landed in Issei's hand. Remembering what happened when a sacred gear was removed he quickly ran over to Asia, who was laying on the bench and put it back on her.

They waited a while and nothing happened. After that Issei's eyes began to water and he broke down crying on Asia's dead body. Naruto and the rest of the peerage looked on in pity. It was sad, really. He gaged Issei's emotions and saw that he was in desperation right now. It was terrible the one girl who Issei actually appreciated enough not to be perverted around and risked his life for turns out dead.

Rias once again surprised them today and pulled out a bishop. "Hey there no need to cry, look " she said holding the chess piece I front of his face. "Y-You mean" he croaked out. She nodded and placed the bishop on her chest and recited. "I, Rias Gremory command thee Asia Argento to rise once again and serve me as my bishop, embrace your new live as a devil."

A magic circle appeared underneath Asia and the piece was dissolved into her body. She slowly opened up her eyes, while Issei was making sure this was real or not. "Issei-san what happened." He responded by hugging her fiercely and saying it was good that she was alive. The sudden contact made her blush while she sat there enjoying the feeling.

Naruto had to smile at that what a happy way to end tonight's events. It looked like Issei had a nice girl to keep him grounded and stop him from being so perverted now. He wondered absentmindedly if someone for him was like that in this world.

He was so lost in thought he failed to notice the black cat looking at him from the shadows with a predatory grin on its face.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: I'm sorry if I made this chapter too much about Issei I just wanted to make sure the special bond him and Asia shared was shown during this chapter.**

 **Also can you guys help me by giving tips on how to write a good action shot, because I tried it out during this chapter and I sucked ass at it, so tips would be helpful. Once again Merry Christmas I hope you all are spending time with your family like I did.**

 **The Nexta chapter Naruto will start to Branch out so stay for that.**

 **No harsh reviews First fanfic!**

 **As always enjoy and review!R &R**


	5. Chapter 5:Clawed by a Cat

**A/N: Sorry if you are disappointed but the Naruto pairing so far is Naruto x Akeno x Koneko x Serfall x Kuroka x Yasaka. This will be the pairing I have in mind, I will add a couple more down the line like Xenovia or like Rossweisse down the line when he meets them. Like I said I'm sorry if your pairing didn't show up, and I urge you not to stray away from the story just because of it.**

 **For all of you people saying I'm stupid for having Naruto try to join Rias' peerage because he's strong, I just want to say Naruto isn't the most logical guy in the world even though we love him. I mean seriously this guy let Orochimaru live. Naruto doesn't care about his new power or being a god he's 17 and all he cares about is adventure, fun, and protecting his friends, which Rias' peerage provides him with. Plus he didn't join anyway so why are you mad?**

 **And some other people was saying that I was revealing all of Naruto's tricks, backstory, secrets, strengths how? Koneko already sensed that he knew senjutsu, Issei saw Naruto use Hirashin and Naruto didn't show anyone how to do it, he even said it was a family secret. Backstory? All I've said so far is that Naruto had both his parents killed so you guys can put those comments to rest.**

 **This is were Naruto will start to branch out a little so let's get to it!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5: Clawed by a Cat

After that incident involving the fallen angels, somethings started to change. First of Asia didn't have a place to stay, so she decided to stay at Issei's house since she seemingly felt more protected and safe around Issei. Asia was a great addition to the group, she was the nicest and most kindest person Naruto had ever met. Naruto thought because of this innocence she seemed to radiate off of her, Issei was trying to show a little restraint and treat her more like a little sister. Asia was also a good addition to Rias' peerage because she was a healer, having the sacred gear twilight healing to heal your injuries while you battle was a big plus on the team.

Also they went out to get these creatures called familiars for Issei and Asia. These familiars were creatures that varied in species that you could summon to aid you. It turned out that the student council also wanted to get their own familiars too and challenged Rias' peerage to a sports contest to decide who was to go to, since you could only go once this this time of the month. Sona seemed to have gotten a new pawn too named Saji who tried to make a move on Asia, but was stopped by Issei. Man It was good that Issei was looking out for her, this was a side he never thought he would see of Issei. Sona and Naruto talked a little too she seemed upset that he couldn't be reincarnated, but they still had a pleasant conversation about some stuff in school.

Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Sona's queen all squared off in tennis. It was a really big event and everyone was there, in fact everyone was so exited to see the great 'Onee-samas' that they somehow missed them doing magic in order to win. After that ended in a draw because the tennis rackets along with the court was destroyed they had team battle in dodgeball and Rias managed to win. In the forest, thanks to some weird dude that rhymed like Bee did when he rapped, Asia was able to find a small blue dragon who shot out lighting for a familiar. Issei had wanted a slime that popped out of nowhere and ripped of the girls clothes. When that happened Naruto froze in place. He had never seen a girl's breasts before and he had to say after seeing Akeno's and Rias' he really liked them.

After he realized he was staring Naruto turned away not trying to seem perverted. After the girls and Kiba managed to destroy the slime Issei wept like a baby for not being able to have something that would remove women's clothing, so he went back familiarless that night.

There was also some news that actually shocked him to the core and it was that Issei had finally gotten a pact! Well….after Rias offered Issei to grope her if he actually did a contract. Rias also had to go on the job with him so…

Well all that mattered was that Issei finally managed to get a pact and maybe this would get him rolling. Rias also decided to start Issei's training, and man did Issei need it. The guy probably couldn't do ten pull-ups with out tiring himself out. On a side note Rias looked rather distracted lately. Naruto would catch her staring off into space for no reason, he tried asking her what was wrong but she always waved him off and went on like nothing happened. He gaged her emotions and there was a mixture of anxiousness, sadness, and anger within her. Naruto hoped it would be resolved soon, the whole peerage was starting to worry about her.

Right now though he was learning how to play chess and the person who was teaching him was none other than Akeno. It wasn't really a surprise because she had been sticking around him a lot for teasing opportunities and sometimes they would sit down and actually talk and have fun. So far Naruto had seen two sides of her which were the teasing playful side, that he figured out she used on him a lot, and the actually normal and caring side even though it was rare that she showed it, like the genuine relief he saw on her face when she saw that none of the peerage was harmed after fighting the fallen angels.

He had the opportunity to properly evaluate them emotionally now that he was closer to them and didn't have to hide from them while at school. It turned out that everyone of them had some sort of bad emotions and hatred for something except for Rias and Issei. Surprisingly, even Akeno held a huge hatred inside of her for some reason, he wondered what could have caused that she was always such a cheerful and fun person.

"No, Naruto-kun that piece moves in a L shape like this." she said before taking his rook. "Damn, Akeno-chan your like awesome at this." Naruto exclaimed. She giggled placing a hand over her mouth. "I am pretty good Buchou and I started to play chess since we were kids, but it also helps that you're really bad." she said smiling her pretty smile. Naruto held his head down dejectedly "So hurtful Akeno-chan." She just continued to giggle at his antics.

"Don't worry about it Naruto your new to the game, you'll get better eventually." said Kiba sipping his tea next to Koneko who was eating sweets. His head rose up "I guess your right and I won't stop until I beat you." he declared pointing at Akeno. "Ara Ara determined are we?" she asked with a challenging smirk. Just as Naruto was about to say something back, Issei stumbled into the room panting heavily with Rias and Asia behind him. "He's getting better, but he still has a ways to go before he can do any hard hitting." she reported to them while Asia squatted down next to Issei to check for injuries. Rias then walked past all of them and sat in her chair at the front of the room. She then turned and looked out the window once again.

Naruto had about enough of this and was going to call her out on it so that they could finally get some answers. Before he could though, a magic circle popped up and a women with long silver hair tied up into two pony tails with blue ribbons came out. She wore red lipstick and looked to be in her twenties, and to top it all off she wore a maid outfit. Naruto had to admit she looked very beautiful. "My lady, I've come to talk about some important business." she said in a serious tone. "We have nothing to discuss, it won't happen." Rias replied not even looking at her.

Okay what was going on here? Who was this lady and why was she talking to Rias like some sort of king? "My lady sure-" she stated before getting cut off by another magic circle appearing in the room. This one was orange and had different patterns on it the the one he had seen before. A man appeared in big flash of fire, he had blond hair spiked up only in the middle. He had blue eyes with heavy bags underneath them. He wore a dark red blazer with a white shirt and a button undone to show some of his chest. "My dear Rias I've come to visit you." he said smiling cockily

"Who is he?" Naruto asked. Grayfia looked over to him and raised an eyebrow, but she recognized who this was. Recently Rias had reported to her brother that a strong mage with silver hair and blue eyes had allied himself with her peerage. Of course Grayfia as his wife and queen was let in on the information too, she assumed this was him and answered his question "This is Lord Phenex-sama third in line to the house of Phenex, he is also Rias-sama's fiancé." Everyone stared on in shock, Kiba's hand left the tea cup and it smashed onto the floor. Akeno looked at them her hand frozen with chess piece in it trembling. Issei who just recovered slumped to the floor again in shock. Asia had her hands held to her mouth, her eyes going wide at the revelation.

Later Riser was sitting on the couch sipping some tea "Riser is hurt you didn't tell them about me Rias, we are getting married after all." he said moving his hand up her leg. Naruto anger along with the rest of the peerage started to rise, who did he think he was feeling her up like that in a place like this? Rias suddenly stood up "I'm not marrying you Riser, why do you to be such a pain and keep pursing me? It would be better if we just break this off." she said facing away from him. "You know we can't do that, making sure that Devils stay pure-blooded is top priority now that our numbers have weakened drastically." Rias would still not give in "I don't care if pure-bloods are dying out I will marry who I chose end of discussion, Riser." she said turning to face defiantly once more. Suddenly she felt a hand cup her chin "Riser doesn't think that is possibly my dear Rias, Riser will have his bride even if he has to burn everyone here." he said a fire in his eyes.

The whole peerage got into battle stances besides Naruto who just sat there on the couch staring at this pathetic excuse for a man. Who could take a guy that refers to himself in the third person seriously anyway? Naruto hated people like him, if he recalled correctly the Phenex family was one of the last of 72 pillars left after the wars ended. That meant that this guy was rich, arrogant, and was spoiled like no tomorrow. "As the moderator for this meeting I can't let you do that Riser-sama." Grayfia said from behind them. Riser immediately backed up a sheepish expression in his face "Even I the great Riser would not be brave enough to take on the ultimate queen of Lucifer-sama's himself, my future brother in law wouldn't be happy with my actions if I were to attack." Riser said backing off.

"Wait, wait, wait did you just say that Rias has a brother and he's the strongest Satan in the underworld." Naruto asked, while Issei and Asia looked in awe. "Oh and who might you be?" Riser turned to Grayfia. "What is a lowly human doing here?" he asked her not deeming Naruto worthy enough to ask directly. "He is a magician and a friend of mine, just like very one else in my peerage he can be here." Rias stated. Riser nodded not really caring "My master anticipated that his would happen and that if Rias-sama refused to marry Riser-sama that they would settle it by doing a rating game." Grayfia said.

Rating game that was a thing that noble Devils did with their peerage members if he heard Rias correctly. "Hmm I have to say my dear Rias is this really all you peerage has to offer." he said snapping his fingers. Suddenly the same Phenex magic circle appeared and out came 15 girls, all very beautiful or cute in their own way. Issei started to scream about how lucky Riser was and what he would do for a herem. Damn it Issei just once take it seriously."Oh so you want a harem?" he said smirking. "Yebulluna" he said. "Yes lord Riser." she replied. A girl with wavy dark purple hair walked up to him and they started to make out passionately , shocking everyone. Once he was finished Riser started to knead her breasts "You'll never have what I do." he said mockingly.

Naruto was at his breaking point. This guy was really going to come in here and demand that Rias marry him. Marriage should be about love and passion not because of trying to keep a bloodline pure. Then he had the audacity to declare he had a harem and started to make out with one of them in front of his future wife? What was worse was that the girl seemingly enjoyed it what was up with these people!

"Listen I don't care if you're a Phenex or not doing all the shit you are now it's disrespectful in front of any wife, and you don't deserve anyone after what you've shown us." Naruto said standing up.

"Yeah I agree with Naruto ill beat you to a pulp if you even think about having Buchou marry you!" Issei said activating his sacred gear.

Riser looked mad as he let go of his servant "You dare insult me! I'm the great Riser and you'll pay for what you said!" Screamed Riser lighting his hands on fire and dashed at Issei. Before anyone could blink though Naruto appeared in front of Riser grabbing his punch one handed.

"Unhand me you worthless human!" He yelled. "Make me." he said daringly. "Enough! Riser-sama if you have another outburst like that I'll tell Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said. They both growled looking into each other's eyes before backing off. "My dear Rias as my wedding gift to you I'll let your peerage train for two weeks before the games begin, goodbye." he said before teleporting away with his peerage members.

Shit just got a lot more complicated.

The Next Day

Naruto was currently in his last class for today, his mind not even paying attention to the lesson. He was so mad and annoyed right now, first that stupid Riser prick comes in and ruins everything, but now Rias won't even let him train her peerage! When he asked Rias why she said that she had to be the one to do it. What Naruto didn't know was that her parents had actually set this up on purpose, they knew that Rias would lose in a rating game to Riser no matter what so that's why they put it in place. They didn't think she was strong or smart enough to outgun Riser, so as such they deemed her unfit to chose a husband for herself. It was selfish yes, but she would prove to her parents that she was capable without anyone's help. Also not only that, but it might have been a violation of code. Since Naruto wasn't technically in her peerage he wasn't allowed to go. Your strength was suppose to be yours only in this game and Naruto was a unknown variable and an outside source that would be considered cheating if they got help from him, if Riser caught wind he could declare the march to start before they were ready.

So here he was stuck in French staring off into space, his mind wondering what to do. Ring! "Alright class remember to practice future tense conjugations." Naruto heard the teacher say before he rushed out of the room.

On a side note he didn't have anything to do, without the peerage there were no kickass missions to go on and he was bored as hell. He was walking back to his apartment intent on watching some more of his favorite show, the walking dead. There was so much great stuff in this world, he would have never enjoyed any of this stuff in Konoha. Taking a short cut through the forest Naruto sighed and stopped "Whoever you are, come out I know you're there." he called out.

A girl with long dark black hair and slitted yellow eyes came into view laying on a tree, she also had black cat ears and a tail. She was wearing a revealing black Kimono, with a yellow cloth tied around her waist and some weird looking balls tied to the end of them. She had a very good looking figure that Naruto found attractive. Was every women in this world sexy as hell?

"You managed to spot me, well it's not a surprise considering who you are Whiskers-kun nya~." Really first foxy-kun now whiskers-kun, why does everyone always care so much about his whiskers? "Who am I exactly?" he asked. "According to your school record your just a normal student named Uzumaki Naruto, but I know that's not what you really are nya~." Naruto titled his head and looked at her. She looked liked to be a Nekoshou from the feeling of chakra and Nature energy she have off. "So you know that I can use senjutsu?" She nodded."What I'm wondering is how can a human utilize chakra and Senjutsu nya~." That verbal tick was adorable, but he just answered her question with a shrug. "I was just born this way." he said not really thinking this girl was a threat.

She kind of looked interestedly at Naruto. "Your power is amazing for that of a human, and you have senjutsu too. I also sense your hiding back a lot of power." She started smiling coyly, but honestly she didn't know how much more of his power he was hiding. "You see I'm with the fallen angels an-" she was cut off when Naruto moved behind her so quickly she would have sworn he wasn't there in the first place. He placed a kunai to her neck and got rid of his happy persona. "What do the fallen angels?" if she was startled she didn't show it, in fact she seemed to be happy about how quick he was. "Oh come on whiskers-kun, you don't think I am with those stupid fallen angels that disobeyed orders and caused problems for your friends? Nya~." She said. Naruto seemed to think for a moment he guessed it was really possibly that all fallen angels weren't all bad, and that little group was acting independently. He couldn't hear any deception in her voice either. He slowly moved the kunai away from her neck and asked. "Alright what do you want though?" he said putting his kunai back up.

"Simple, I just want to play nya~." She said slowly while trailing her hands down her body. Naruto blushed and looked away at the implications "Uh, you went to the wrong guy I don't even know your name." he said sitting on the branch, back against the tree. She looked at him mischievously "My name is Kuroka, and why can't you play with me. I just wanted to spar nya~." she said loving the startled look on his face. "Oh s-spar yea I can spar, but why would you come out here just to spar with me?"he said suspiciously. "Let's just say I'm very interested in you Naruto-kun, _very_ interested nya~." she said leaning closer to him.

Naruto shivered at her tone and backed away. Why did this girl show up? He already had Akeno teasing him like crazy, now her too. "Uh sure we can spar if you want to." He said awkwardly. She smiled at him "As a bonus I'll take you to the fallen angel headquarters for dinner nya~." He looked to the side. One one hand it would be cool to see what was up with the fallen angels and what they did. On the other hand this could be a trap for him. His senses were saying this girl wasn't lying and she wanted to do all those things, but you could never be too careful. Even if she was lying Naruto would just use his powers to get out of it so he agreed. "Okay let's go!" It would be fun to go against a girl who could use Senjustsu, this fight was going to be his toughest yet.

"Alright let's roll Kuroka!" He yelled. She gave him a teasing smile and disappeared from view and Naruto had to bend backwards to avoid a kick aimed at his face. He jumped off the branch and landed on the ground blocking a punch to his chest. Despite the delicate appearance that this girl had, she was incredibly strong and fast. Naruto actually had to put some effort in blocking her attacks. He quickly back up for a moment activating sage mode, now that he had the sage's body he could pretty much activate sage mode just as fast as Hashirama.

She swiped at him with her hand but leaned a little to the right to avoid it. Naruto decided to aim kick at her side. She actually managed to block it, Naruto wasn't anywhere close to his full strength but he still put a good amount of force behind that kick. She grabbed him by his leg and threw him against a tree. He managed to correct himself and stick to the tree with chakra. "Interesting I've never seen anyone use chakra like that nya~." She said. He pushed off the tree and aimed a kick at her face, she ducked and tried to hit him in the air where he couldn't move, but he disappeared and kicked her on her back. She grunted from the impact of the kick but still held strong. Her hand started to glow and she said "let's kick this up a nock." She rushed at him with a faster speed than she showed before and tried to jab him in the chest.

He jumped up, narrowly avoiding the strike, and threw three kunai at her. She batted them all away with her hand. She jumped up to meet him in the air and tried once again to stab him. He smirked and flipped his body in midair and delivered a hard axe kick to her head. She let out a noise before crashing into the earth scattering dirt everywhere. Naruto landed on the ground thinking he overdid it a little. When the dust, he was surprised to see her unharmed and running towards him. She left a crucial opening and Naruto took advantage by dodging her punch and and delivered him own to her face.

Imagine his surprise when his hand passed right through. His eyes widened an Illusion! He was always bad at genjutsu and now it cost him a little. When he turned around. He felt a hand push into his chest and he skidded back a little but otherwise was perfectly fine. "What! You should be on the floor right now that should have severed your Ki flow." she yelled. "Ki flow?" Naruto asked. She backflipped onto a tree branch. "Ki is the thing that is inside every species on this world, but now that I'm searching for it in you I can't find anything." she actually showed surprise at this. He shouldn't be able to live without Ki, but he was perfectly alive and breathing.

Naruto understood what this meant, this Ki was like the chakra system in his world. Instead of Ki flow he had Chakra inside him keeping him alive. The technique she was using was similar to the gentle fist, she tried to jab him and severe his Ki flow like the gentle fist attacked the chakra system and stopped chakra flow. He had chakra for a replacement for Ki so this didn't work on him. "No matter let's see how you do about this." she yelled tapping some purple symbols in the air. Suddenly there came a thick purple gas, and it descended upon Naruto.

He could feel Kurama working on getting rid of the poison. " **This is some really strong stuff, but I should be able to get rid of it.** " Kurama said inside of his head. "Your immune to my poison too, your just too interesting Naruto-kun." she said raising her hand. Suddenly he felt a great weight upon him as he was forced to one knee. "What the hell?"he asked through gritted teeth from the pressure. She giggled and gave him a grin. "They say true Senjustsu masters can control time and space, I can't control time yet but as you can see I have mastered space." Gravity? Damn it felt like he had a dozens houses on him or something. Fortunately for Naruto his training with the rinnegan had paid off. Unlike pain who had only the sages eyes, Naruto had the body too. So unlike pain he could use gravity control for a lot longer and with no delay. He was currently working out a way to fly using his powers with gravity, but he hadn't quite finished it yet. On a side note he still had some powers to master like bringing back people from the dead, with the sage's body Naruto wouldn't die from the backlash either. Even if he didn't he was immortal anyways.

He activated eyes for a minute to counteract the gravity that was pushing on him. He rose up from the ground earning a crazy look from Kuroka "Oh my Lucifer, that is really incredible Naruto-kun nya~." She said certainly impressed that a human could do want she did. "Thanks but let's get this over with." he said deactivating his eyes as he pressure lifted off of him. He looked up and dashed towards her so fast she didn't couldn't even see him. She got hit in the stomach hard and crashed through several trees. She unsteadily stood up, that kick she was hit with really took a lot out of her. She only had time to blink before she was hit in the side and throw up against a tree.

She lied there her vision getting blurry all she saw Naruto before It went all went black. Naruto looked down her seemingly impressed, she was deadly. She was the toughest opponent he had faced yet. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and laid her down on one the broken logs before sitting down to meditate.

Kuroka woke up groggily, rubbing her head at she sat up. All the memories with Naruto came rushing back to her, she sat up and looked around. She saw him looking at her, a smile plastered onto his face with. She looked surprised for a moment before she smiled wickedly. "So, do I get my prize." he asked a little cockiness in his voice. She just grinned at him and pressed herself against him. She had finally found someone strong enough she could marry. "Yes, you do and a little extra if you want nya~."Naruto froze at the tone, no matter how many times people teased him, he couldn't stop blushing. She then leaned closer to him and pushed him off the log.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled standing up, she giggled and walked over to him. She grabbed him by his collar. He shivered when her tongue came out and ran over his whisker marks. "Forgive me nya~?" she said innocently. He backed away from her "Y-yeah can we just go get dinner." he said shakily. She smirked at him "Yes, let's go and I'll personally give you desert nya~." she said in the same sexy tone.

A magic circle came from beneath them and they were gone.

Grigori HQ

As the room came into view, Naruto looked around. The place looked like an old castle, there were fallen angels talking and laughing drinking beer and such. This place was a lot more lively than he expected it to be "Yo, what's up Kuroka! Eh whose the new guy." Said a man with short light hair, wearing some sort of armor. "He's someone really important Bikou, would you be nice enough to tell Azazel that we have a guest for dinner tonigh nya~." She said looking at Naruto. Bikou looked in between them, confused as hell, but nonetheless complied.

"This place looks pretty cool." Naruto said looking around. "See I told you not all fallen angels are bad nya~."

He nodded, the people here seemed happy but they were a bit rowdy. It was like one of those bars ero-sennin took him to. "Um you can bring your friend with us to eat Kuroka." said Bikou coming up behind them. "Excellent, let's go then nya~." She said walking in front of them heading towards the door swaying her hips slightly. Naruto and Bikou went after her "So how did you meet Kuroka anyway?" Bikou asked lowly as to not draw Kuroka's attention. "Huh, well the crazy thing is that she said I caught her attention and then we spared, she said if I won she would treat me dinner so here I am." he said shrugging. Bikou on the other hand looked horrified "Y-you mean you beat Kuroka and she was the one who asked you?" he said. On one hand he was impressed, he couldn't feel any supernatural feeling coming from this guy so that meant he was human and beat Kuroka who was stronger than himself. On the other hand the poor sap didn't even know what he got himself into. Just as he was about to tell him to get the fuck out of here, Kuroka spoke up "We're here, ready to eat? Nya~." She asked turning to them. "Yea, I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed holding his stomach. Kuroka giggled and then opened the door.

Sitting in the front of the room was a guy with blond and black hair and a goatee. He was wearing a red coat and black pants. Next to him there was a man with silver hair and blue eyes just like Naruto's. He was wearing a black jacket with a green shirt and black pants. "Bikou told me we would have a guest today so let me introduce myself I'm Azazel, one of the leaders of Grigori and the fallen angels. This guy right next to me is Vali and you are?" Said Azazel with a warm invitation. "Uzumaki Naruto, a er..magician!" Naruto explained.

"Please take a seat dinner will be severed shortly." Azazel said. Shortly dinner was served and Naruto thought it was delicious, he had personally asked for some ramen and boy did they deliver. He talked to some of the people at the table. Azazel seemed laid back and chill, Bikou was funny and easily excited like himself, and Vali was pretty distant not caring about the conversation and only said a few things. As they finished their food Naruto was dying to ask Azazel some questions that had been on his mind since he entered this place. "Yo Azazel, I was just wondering what you know about Issei Hyoudou? Because I found some of your fallen angels trying to kill him" He said. Many were confused as to why he would speak to casually about that. "Issei Hyoudou? I sent Rayanre to observe him because I suspected that he might have a sacred gear that would be dangerous, it looks like Rayarne disobeyed my orders and tried to kill him, I take it you dealt with her?" He responded.

Naruto knew he was telling the truth and nodded. "Yeah, she's dead and I have some news that you might want to hear. One of you members Kokabiel betrayed you, he was the one who ordered Rayanre to kill Issei." Everyone was surprised by that except Azazel. He sighed "I'm aware of it, he defected a couple of weeks ago. I tried to keep it under wraps so it wouldn't cause an outburst." he said. Naruto nodded, there sure we're quite a bit of traitors in the faction. "But I'll deal with that, tell me how you and Kuroka met each other." He said interlacing his fingers. "Well I was walking home after school and she said she wanted to spar with me for some reason." Once again everyone became surprised at what this meant. "So we spared and I ended up winning, I knocked her out and beat her in the end". Azazel looked on a grinning, a glint in his eyes, Vali looked a little surprised at the information, if he beat Kuroka maybe Naruto was another strong opponent that was worth fighting and he would finally stopped being asked to marry Kuroka for good. Even though Bikou already heard this information he couldn't help choke on his water.

"Ah I see, so Kuroka found another candidate for marriage?" Azazel asked laughing internally at Naruto's frozen face. "M-M-Marriage, what the hell are you talking about?" Azazel just kept grinning "Kuroka here admires strength, and she considers herself strong. She is looking for someone as strong or stronger than her to marry her." he said trying to hold back his laughter. Naruto just sat there his mouth open frozen in place for minutes.

He was snapped out of his stupor when cold water hit his face. He shook his head side to side "What the hell, I can't get married!" He screamed. Kuroka pouted cutely and looked up at Naruto "Why am I not good enough for you nya~." Fake anger seeping into her voice. "N-no that's not it at all it's just, I want to get married to someone I love, not someone I just met." Naruto said. "Oh, you'll get plenty of time to get to know me Naruto-kun nya~." She said in a low tone. Naruto for the life of him couldn't stop blushing when she did stuff like that.

He coughed "Isn't there anyway we could take the spar session thing back." He asked trying to resolve the situation. Vali snorted "Good luck with that, I repeatedly rejected her and she never quit trying to pursue me. I just beat her in a spar just like you did and she never stopped until now."

Naruto ran through his options. This was insane he was 17 damn it he couldn't get married! A little part of him told him to go through with it since he could get a sexy ass wife, but his logical side squished the idea. Damn what choice did he have. He couldn't get married, but she wouldn't stop going after him until he did so he was cornered. "…uhh…" Came his reply before he suddenly dashed out the room.

"He thinks he can run away that's cute nya~." Kuroka said following after him. Azazel just sat in his chair, grinning clearly amused by the scene. He then sighed he had a job for Kuroka to do, and from what he could tell Naruto was really strong. He had been impressed when he heard that Naruto had beat Kuroka, but now that he was face to face with him he could tell Naruto was some sort of strong being or entity. It had took him a while to figure out what his power level was because he hid it so well. Even then he couldn't fully determine how much power Naruto had. Thankfully Naruto was a good kid, he could see in Naruto's eyes there was a lot of hardship, but also there was a lot of warmth and compassion. Azazel didn't worry too much he could tell Naruto was loyal to his friends.

10 minutes later

Kuroka was laid across Naruto's lap while Naruto just looked around awkwardly trying to ignore the things she was doing to his lower areas. Azazel had wanted to keep the meeting confidential but Kuroka refused to let go of Naruto so Azazel reluctantly took Naruto into the room. "I've called you here to discuss a matter that has recently popped up."Azazel said seriously. Naruto was a little startled at his voice, he seemed like such a laid back guy. "Some fallen angels have decided to betray me, my sources tell me they're working for Kokabiel. It just so happens there's a lot of them and some exorcists they have taken with them have some important sacred gears." He started. "These sacred gears are probably a higher class sacred gear and are very powerful. I want Kuroka to retrieve them and take out the traitors. They're located in Paris, France. Now be very careful Kuroka I don't want this sacred gear destroyed it will aid me in my research to make a artificial one." Azazel said. Naruto looked excited at that, he really wanted to go but he had something on his mind "I thought sacred gears were things you're born with? How are you going to make one?" He asked. "Vali is one of the sacred gear users I know, and his is too powerful to try and copy or tinker with. I was hoping if Kuroka got these then the power level would be low enough to copy or simpler to understand..So it is imperative she get these gears so I can make some progress." He said. Naruto looked at Vali he kind of noticed how he felt like Issei when he first saw him, maybe he had one of the Longinus.

Naruto then nodded it sounded good to him. He could see that Azazel was trying to get his sacred gears from criminals not innocent people. He could maybe get a artificial sacred gear from Azazel one day, if he felt generous enough. Naruto then asked a question "Can I go with her?" He asked. He was going to be alone for the next two weeks anyway so he might as well go and get to know his new…friend? "Why do you want to go?" Asked Azazel. It's not like he would say no, he wouldn't want to deny a basically Ophis level being or perhaps higher. "I'm going to be alone for sometime and I want something to do, plus just think of it as a helping hand." Naruto said smiling. "Or maybe he can't wait to spend time with me _alone_ nya~." Kuroka cut in snuggling herself into his chest. Naruto blushed at what she was doing and tried to keep his attention on Azazel. "Of course you can go Naruto, thanks for the help I'll owe you one."Azazel said wondering what Kuroka was going to do with the poor guy during the trip. "Vali and Bikou I have some other stuff you guys need to attend to." Azazel said as Naruto and Kuroka walked out of the room. Azazel didn't know what to think. Naruto couldn't just go on to be unnoticed, he didn't know weather to inform everyone or keep it a secret since who knows what news of another being like Ophis or Great Red could cause. He didn't look like he was a threat and to be honest Azazel kinda liked him so he was leaning more towards the secret option.

"You ready to go? Nya~." Kuroka asked

"Yea lets roll!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: So you like? I think it worked out well enough. Also sorry for the shitty excuse for Naruto to go on the mission I literally couldn't think of something else.**

 **As always review and enjoy!R &R**


	6. Chapter 6: The Power Four

**A/N: Thank you those of you that liked the last chapter although there were some bad comments it was lower than I expected it to since I got rid of Rias an this other dude who didn't make any sense saying I nerfed Naruto which I didn't, in fact I made him super OP it's just why would he use all his power against some fallen angels? He also said he didn't like it cause it was a harem? It's dxd man. He then said it was a sorry excuse for a story and that adding Serfall was funny? I wouldn't normally call someone out on this but this guy wrote 2 paragraphs and another comment about how my story sucked. But apart from that that's for the reviews! I love the people who are telling me they like the story and giving me critiques to make it better.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6: The Power Four

"So Paris how is it?" Naruto asked as Kuroka was starting to prepare a magic circle. "Paris is one of the most beautiful cities in the world, I honestly think that Paris is the best city in the world. Epically at night nya~." She responded with a small smile. Naruto thought back to what he had learned about this world. There were 7 different continents in this world, and France was in Europe. He had learned that Paris was indeed one of the most beautiful cities in the world and that it had a great monument called the Eiffel tower. The way Kuroka was talking about it so fondly though made him wonder how great this place really was. "You know they also call it the city of love nya~." She said winking at him, a smirk coming into her face. Naruto blushed lightly, still not believing all that happened on the dinner table.

"They do, uh that's cool. I wanna see it so let's get going." He said smiling to cover his embarrassment. Kuroka returned his smile "Alright then lets go nya~." She responded activating the magic circle. In a flash of light they were gone.

Forest outside of Paris

They blinked and looked at their surroundings. Naruto saw they were in a forest, he guessed it wouldn't be smart to just appear in the middle of a street with a bunch of people. "How far away are we?" Naruto asked looking around. "About a mile or two nya~." she responded. He grinned before yelling "I'll race you!" and dashing off faster than a bullet. Kuroka stood there blinking rapidly at the dust cloud before screaming "Wait up! Nya~." and taking off after him. You could hear Naruto's laughter from mile away as he dashed from tree to tree at lighting fast speed. He finally made his way out of the little forest and out onto the edge of a small cliff. His laughter came to a stop as he gazed upon the city know as Paris. He face was filled with wonder and awe as he looked at the beautiful city.

It was around three so the sun was shining down on the land, the architecture was a little older but it still looked beautiful. The designs looked complicated and carefully made. They were much smaller, and had a more variety of color. There were rivers going through some parts of the city with nice, clear, and clean water, having the sun reflecting off of it just made it look more beautiful. There was actually a lot of greenery in city as well, the tress looked great standing tall and strong. In the middle was probably the largest thing he had ever seen. The Eiffel Tower, that started off with for legs and eventually just came to be one part sticking up to the sky. It was huge! Even bigger than the skyscrapers in Japan.

For a couple seconds he just stood there admiring the view of the city. Suddenly a panting Kuroka bust through the edge off the forest "You could have given me some time to get ready! Nya~" she said trying to catch her breath. Naruto shook his head and rubbed the back of his head while looking at her "Sorry I get carried away sometimes." She sighed then waved it off "No big deal let's find these guys, then hopefully we can spend some time in the city nya~." She said looking at the amazing city with him.

Hotel

Naruto and Kuroka arrived at one of the many hotels in Paris, Kuroka had managed to get them a four star hotel for traveling tourists. "I'm so sorry, but all we have left is one of the couple suits on the third floor " Said the young Japanese women in charge of the counter. "It's fine I was going to ask for one anyway nya~." Kuroka responded while Naruto looked around nervously. "Ah well then that's perfect here are your room keys, your number is 314." She said handing Kuroka the keys and giving them a cheerful smile. "Thank you, let's go Naruto-kun nya~." She said walking up the stairs, Naruto following closely behind her. They came into the room and found it pretty impressive. It had a flat screen TV, mini fridge, a nice clean bathroom, but only one bed. Guess that's why it was a couple's suite. "Looks like we're sleeping to get her nya~." She said giving him a teasing smile. He blushed at the double meaning and gave a response "N-no, it's ok I'll just sleep on the floor or something." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. She fake pouted "How disappointing, I really don't mind don't mind, the ground sounds really uncomfortable nya~." She said smirking at him. It actuality she actually did mean that it's not like it was a big deal to her or anything, but apparently Naruto thought it was curtesy. "No it's okay, I've slept in worse places than the couch"he said laying down on the couch. She shrugged "Alright, but I gave you a chance nya~." She said taking the nice and luxurious bed for herself. Hey at least he was nice to let her have it all to herself.

The Next Moring

Kuroka's nose twitched as the smell of something good hit her nose. She got up while stretching her hand in air cutely. She rubbed her eyes with her hands like a cat would with its paws. She got up and walked to the door that led to the small little kitchen. She was surprised to see Naruto cooking, and had to ask "What are you doing? Nya~." She asked still a little tired."Well I'm just making breakfast, you want some it just finished cooking." He responded while putting some eggs on a plate. Jiraya forced him to eat something else other than ramen on their training trip. He was forced to learn how to cook more healthy foods so he could make some decent meals. She looked at him kind of confused before smiling, that was very considerate of him. "Thank you, I'll make sure to pay you back later nya~." She said in seductive tone while sitting down. Naruto blushed and tried to roll his eyes in annoyance. Couldn't she have one normal conversation? He set the plate down in front of her, he hoped that she liked it, he wasn't exactly the best cook in the world. She picked up a piece of Bacon and took a bite. Her eyes widened a tiny fraction, it wasn't the best food ever but it was pretty good. "It's pretty good Naruto-kun I might have you cook from now on nya~." She said. It was good she found a mate who could cooks, what women wouldn't like it if they got breakfast in bed from time to time? He was relieved the food wasn't complete trash and decided to talk to her about the mission.

"When should we start looking for the fallen angels." He asked before putting some hash browns in his mouth. "Let's go look around for them at noon, they'll probably be on the move since it's the most busiest part of the day in order to blend in nya~." Said Kuroka. Naruto nodded and decided to enjoy his breakfast.

Café

Naruto was really liking Paris, the city was beautiful! The streets were bustling with life, the houses looked amazing shining in the sun, heck even the roads and sidewalks looked amazing all lined like a brick pathway. He had a little bit of a problem though the people here were speaking very strangely. He had never heard of these kinds of sounds people were making to each other. It looked like these people were talking a totally different language. To his surprise though Kuroka managed to know everything they were saying, right now she had just talked to a waiter and ordered them tea. "How did you do that!" He said getting confused. She giggled "It's part of my abilities, I can understand any language nya~." She responded. Naruto looked amazed, but then looked her up and down then his eyes widened "I can't believe I forgot about this, but what about you're tail and ears shouldn't you hide them?" Naruto asked. "Don't worry, all it takes it a little illusion and they can't see a thing. Though it's not high level so I guess you can see them nya~." She responded. He nodded and decided to get down to business. He placed his tea down and looked at her "So do we know where these sacred gear users are at." She sighed "Unfortunately no, and this city is huge. I tried searching for them using senjutsu but my range can't cover a huge distance nya~." He nodded and said "Let me give it a try." She looked at him as the area around his eyes turned organish-red.

She felt his power as he checked the surrounding area, she knew that he could probably find them, he was probably the only person better than her at senjutsu. His eyes opened "Found some fallen angels, their about 3 miles west." He also noticed many other energy signatures. Devils and fallen angels had kind of the same aura, but these ones felt pure, nice, and comforting. She smiled and set down some money "Lets get going, I'm looking froward to a date after all this nya~." Naruto choked on his tea "A d-date, you want to go on a date?" He said a little taken back. "Of course I do, we're in the most amazing city in the world and you wouldn't take me out to eat nya~" She said pouting and inwardly laughing at his face as he started to sweat. He started spewing nonsense before Kuroka shut him up "We can talk about that later let's go a confront these fallen angels nya~." Saving him from further embarrassment.

Streets of Paris

After using Naruto's amazing sensing abilities they found the fallen angels pretty quickly. Currently they were tailing two men, one of them had black spiky hair and green eyes, the other had smooth blonde hair with brown eyes. The first one was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants. The other was a blue coat with a yellow shirt and back pants. They were walking and talking about random things. Naruto and Kuroka needed to get them into a secluded area so they could confront them. "How do we get them off the street?" Naruto asked walking beside Kuroka. She smirked "Leave it to me nya~." She started walking faster and came up behind them. She suddenly bumped into them making both of them stumble forward. "I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going" she said giving them her most innocent smile. "Yeah whatever, just look where your going next time." The black haired man said. She smiled again"I will" she said before walking off holding something in her hand. "Wait! That bitch took our money!" The blond haired one said pointing at the wallets in Kuroka's hands.

Kuroka started to dash off with the fallen angels behind her. Naruto took off after them 'Nice move' he thought smiling while running after them. Kuroka managed to get them to follow her into one of the alleyways on the side of the street. She came to the dead end, and turned and looked at the two men behind them "You made a real mistake stealing from us you bitch." Said the blond haired one sprouting his angel wings. "Yeah looks like you have no where to go, too bad we have to kill someone as hot as you." The black haired one said grinning evily. To their surprise she just smirked and dropped their wallets while taking a lazy stance. "You hurt me! That's funny nya~." The fallen angels were getting angry at her attitude. "We'll kill you girl! Don't laugh at us." The blond haired one yelled. "Why, you're hilarious." Said a voice from behind them.

Leaning on the wall was Naruto grinning at them. "Hey Kuroka, make sure you don't knock these guys out we need answers." Kuroka nodded while dropping her illusion "A Nekomata?" One of them asked. The fallen angels got back to back, both summoning spears of light. Kuroka dashed forward avoiding the spear of light, she appeared right in front of the black haired one and nailed him abdomen with a nasty kick. He went flying back into the side of the wall. "Rishi!" Yelled the blonde man "You're going to pay!" He yelled trying to swing his spear of light down on her. Before he could though a kick had been planted firmly on his back and he went flying also. As he tried to pick himself off the floor he stumbled back and forth.

He summoned another spear of light trying to fight back, but screamed when a kunai went through his wrist and pinned his hand against the wall. "Look I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have, tell us what you know about the stray exorcists with the sacred gears." Naruto said seriously. The man breathed in for a little bit before spitting on Naruto's face. "Go to hell." He said barely fighting back the pain. Naruto wipes the spit off his face and sighed . He hates this kind of stuff, but a mission was a mission. Naruto took another kunai and stabbed it in to the man's other wrist. "AHHH!" He screamed to the sky. "Talk" Naruto said. "Never" the man said through gritted teeth. The man arms were pinned to the wall. Naruto charged his hands with electricity and zapped the mans chest. He screamed again louder than before, it was a good thing he had put up those silencing seals. To the mans credit he managed to last a couple zaps before he gave in, he must have been a firm believer of Kokabiel's ways.

"The fallen angels are meeting in the Sainte Trinité church! Tomorrow at 9! That's all I know I swear!" He said panting as Naruto's hand moved away from his chest. He looked at the man with pity, torturing people wasn't something he liked to do, but he needed the information. Naruto quickly knocked the man out and took the kunai out of his wrists. "So Sainte Trinité church nya~." Kuroka said knocking out her opponent and bringing him to Naruto. He nodded "Tomorrow, we better hurry up and finish here." Naruto said. She nodded and prepared a magic circle to teleport the traitors back to Grigori.

'What are they up to?' Naruto thought before he walked off with Kuroka beside him.

Hotel

Naruto sat there thinking about what these fallen angels and the sacred gear users could be doing. He was alone in their hotel room just staring out of the window, man was Kuroka was right the buildings and street lights were shining with bright light in the nighttime air. It was quite nice to look at that, speaking of Kuroka he wondered where she was. He turned to find her right behind him leaning on the bathroom door, his eyes widened when he looked at her. She wasn't wearing anything besides towel wrapped around her body, her breasts were threatening to spill out of the towel too. Naruto's face went bright red "W-what a-are you doing?" Naruto squeaked out. "I'm just about to take a shower nya~." She responded casually.

"Oh, that's ok I guess." Naruto said getting himself under control, he looked the other way as to not have a similar reaction. She smirked walking up to him, and turned his head, forcibly making him look at her. He looked at her a small blush coming onto his face, she suddenly said "Do you want to take a shower with me? It will save some water nya~." She said in a seductive tone. When those words came out of her mouth Naruto couldn't help but imagine a very naked Kuroka with hot water running all over her body. He could imagine those breast of her's moving around while she washed them with that mischievous look she always had. His face went entirety red as a bulge started to grow in his black pants. He quickly jumped away from her and onto the bed face first trying to cover his 'area'. "Oh you seem quite excited at that idea nya~." Kuroka said obviously taking note of his actions. He buried his head into the pillow trying to forget those images. 'Bwahaha you're still getting flustered over silly shit like this, these women amuse me, though I suppose it's just as much as you who is still the little punk ass kid who gets embarrassed by a little teasing.' Kurama laughed from inside his head.

Naruto grit his teeth, he would show Kurama! He was Naruto Uzumaki the man who took down Akatski members, fought the 9-Tailed Fox and won, and defeated the Jubi! He looked at her calmly and decided that he was going to give her a little taste of her own medicine "Yea, just take of that towel and we'll go. If you can?." Naruto said giving her a smirk. Kuroka was a little taken aback by his retort but grinned, she let the hand that was holding up her towel drop and watched Naruto's face go red as a tomato as he averted his eyes before the towel fell."Well let's go nya~." Damn that backfired, he had no idea she would actually do it! That was the last time he let Kurama's insults get to him. "W-why would do that." Naruto said not believing this girl would willingly get naked in front of him. "I'm not ashamed of my body Naruto-kun nya~." She said. It was true she had even used her body in the past as distractions to opponents, and she would feel comfortable showing it off it front of anyone she wanted to.

"N-never mind, just go take a shower." He said still struggling to keep himself under control. "Oh how disappointing, maybe next time Nya.~" she said grabbing her towel off the floor and walking off to the bathroom. Naruto sighed in relief as she left, man this girl was something. He suddenly remembered something he had to do and bolted out of the room.

Kuroka emerged from the shower twenty minutes later, she loved showering in the hot water it made her feel nice. She was surprised to see Naruto stumbling through the door with a box in his hands. "What's that nya.~" she said pointing to the small box in his hands. "Uh these are something for you." He said handing her the box of sweets. "Oh a box of sweets how romantic nya~." She said smiling at him. Naruto looked embarrassed "Well I mean you been paying for the hotel since we got here since all I had was some pocket change, I know it's not a lot but I just want you too have it, another Nekoshou I know loves those types of sweets!" He said enthusiastically. She looked down at the mention of her little sister, she guessed nobody has told him that the Nekoshou were basically wiped out.

Still she smiled, it was really nice of him to think about stuff like that. She had a lot of money from all the missions she did so it wasn't really a problem, but she guessed he was just kind like that. "Thank you I appreciate it nya~." She wasn't exactly a romantic, and he just did it because he felt bad that she was paying for everything, but she would be lying if she didn't like getting chocolates from a guy. Despite her attractive looks she had never experienced this before. "This and cooking is the least I can do." He said smiling at her. She nodded "Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me nya~." She asked going back to her playful self. "Nah it's good, you can have the bed" he said lying in the couch and closing his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be hectic.

Sainte Trinité church

Naruto and Kuroka arrived on the scene five minutes before the meeting was suppose to start. "Do you think the sacred gear users will be here?" Naruto asked. "I don't know it's a possibility that they are here for the meeting or in hiding just in case nya~." She said. They were both looking through a window on top of the roof. The building was really old, probably made a couple hundred years ago and abandoned. The fallen angels started to file into the room while Kuroka and Naruto started to mask there presence and listen in. "What's the next step in Kokabiel-sama's plan?" Asked a fat man. "Our goal is to reignite the Great War between the factions, so as such we will need to cause a commotion with the angels in the area." Said a skinny man with brown hair. 'Angels' Naruto thought, were those the beings he felt when he entered sage mode? "How about the Devils what will we do with them?" The same fat man asked. "Kokabiel-sama said he would deal with the Devils soon enough and that we should focus on the angels." Said the skinny man

Naruto thought he better warn Rias as soon as he got home. "What are we going to do?" Asked a man with black hair. "Simple all we need to do is destroy one of the most precious things they own and the Angels will start begging for a war." Said the same skinny man. "Precious things?" Said a man with blonde hair. "We have information that the Angels source of holy water is here in Paris, all of their holy water comes from inside the Sainte-Chapelle. Along with our sacred gear users, we'll take out the holy water a war is sure to break out." They all cheered at that. "Someone go deliver the news to our exorcists and fallen angels at the other church." Said a brown haired man. "Right away sir" said a man dressed in a tux, the man then decided to fly out a window in the corner in order to reach the sacred gear users. "Fuck the peace, the fallen angels deserve to rule all of heaven, earth, and hell!" Someone yelled and received a large cheer in return.

Naruto and Kuroka were absorbing everything they had learned. They were trying to start a war to rule the other worlds? Naruto couldn't help but be furious, all the death, destruction, and chaos just to become number one. It was beyond stupid. War was a terrible thing and there was no way he was going to let it happen. "Come on Kuroka, we need to prepare for the attack." Naruto said walking down the roof, Kuroka quickly followed but suddenly the roof gave out beneath her and she started to fall. Naruto quickly ran over and grabbed her arm before she fell. "It's alright, I got you." He said pulling her up. It's not like she needed help, but the author decided to make it like a cheesy romance movie."Thanks for the save, looks like I can count on you nya~." She said getting close to him and Putting a hand on his chest.

Naruto was about to show his embarrassment but he heard a shout "Someone's out there!" Damn that roof breaking must have caught their attention. Suddenly a huge amount of fallen angels came crashing through the window, smashing the stained glass into a million pieces. "Who are you people?" Said the head fallen angel. "Don't worry about it, you won't be alive long enough to be worth it nya~." Said Kuroka giving them a snarky response. Their angry was rising "It doesn't matter who you are, you're going to die right here. We can't let our plans get out." Said the man with the black hair.

When Azazel said a lot he didn't that there to be around a hundred! But it made sense, Kokabiel was a leader of Grigori and had a lot of sway. They all summoned spears of light and grinned evilly. "Kill them!" Yelled the fallen angels swiping his hand forward. At once they all threw their spears of light at the same time at Kuroka and Naruto. Kuroka made a move to dodge but before she could Naruto stepped in front of her. He started going through hands signs before yelling " **Wood style: Domed Wall Jutsu.** " Suddenly wood bursted out of the roof and created a dome around both of them. All of the spears stabbed into the wood but couldn't break through. "This is new nya~." Surprised that he could do this kind of thing. "Yeah, but once this wall goes down you think you can handle the ones one the right?" She grinned "Of course I can nya~." He nodded and let the Jutsu go.

"Never seen anyone do magic like that before." Said one fallen angel. "Doesn't matter just kill 'em." Said another. Naruto and Kuroka looked at each other before smiling and dashing off towards the fallen angels. Hundreds of light spears were thrown at them. They dodged around all the spears, dashing left and right. Scattered pieces of the rooftop went flying in all directions. Naruto could see Kuroka engage dozens of fallen angels in hand to hand combat out of the corner of his eye, her senjutsu enhanced strength bulldozing straight through them.

Naruto returned his focus to the opponents in front of him. He went through some signs as the fallen angels started to summon more spears of light. " **Earth Style: Dark Chasm Jutsu**." Naruto yelled before slamming his hands into the floor. The fallen angels began to stumble as the roof beneath them began to shake. Suddenly the roof split open and some and the fallen angels started to fall through. Naruto grinned as they fell down, he managed to take out a huge chunk of them there.

He stopped grinning when they just flew back up "You know we're fallen angels right kid?" Said a fallen angel mockingly while everyone else laughed. Naruto sweat dropped 'Yeahhh, forgot they could do that'. He thought before he was forced to dodge out of the way of a light spear. "How about this **Water style: Water Bullet Jutsu**." He said before he spewed a large amount of water from his mouth. The attack hit dead on and the fallen angels got hit hard by the strong torrent of water coming their way. As the fallen angels started to get up Naruto made a cross seal with his hands " **Shadow Clone Jutsu.** " He said before a clone popped up next to him.

They both started going through signs " **Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu/ Wind Style** : **Great Breakthrough** " said both of the Narutos before exhaling a large gust of wind and a fireball. When the attack hit a huge done of fire erupted and even Kuroka's opponents turned to look at the blast. The attack destroyed a huge part of the church. As the smoke cleared, the fallen angels angels were on guard after seeing what Naruto could do. They were surprised to see to see him gone as the dust finally settled. "The pussy ran away." Laughed a fallen angel. The others started to laugh along with him getting their confidence back.

Then it all went away as soon as they saw a yellow flash come behind the fallen angel who made the comment. They became even more horrified when a kunai found it way though his throat. Naruto turned around and started dashing into the heart of the small group. He slashed left and right with a wind chakra infused Kunai breaking the spears of light that came his way, there was no mercy. The fallen angels couldn't hit him no matter how hard they tried, and Naruto just cut them down one after another.

The few fallen angels that were standing were wet all about to piss their pants. Naruto jumped back deciding to finish his openly soft with one move. He placed his palms on the floor before saying " **Wind** **Style: Geyser Eruption Jutsu**." The roof broke underneath the fallen angels feet and out came a huge pillar of swirling air, the force so great it broke apart other pieces of the church and sucked it into the mini tornado. After the Jutsu died down, Naruto took a look around. It looked like all his opponents wet dead or took such a beating they wouldn't remember what happened in the morning. He turned around just to see Kuroka stick her fingers into someone's chest, killing them by severing their Ki flow. "That went a lot smoother with you nya~." She said wiping some blood off her hand. He smiled a little "You were pretty good too." She returned his smile "Thank you for the compliment nya~." He nodded "We have to get to the Sainte-Chapelle and warm the Angels." Naruto said once agin serious. She agreed and they left behind quite a broken church and a very bloody scene.

Sainte-Chapelle Church

"Youjutsu what is that?" Naruto said walking beside Kuroka. "Youjutsu is a special style for the Youkai faction, since it involves chakra I think you can use it too nya~." She informed him. He got all excited to be able to use a new technique. "I can teach it to you, amongst other things nya~." She said the last part in a suggestive tone. This time Naruto only blushed a little, it seems he was getting used to this kind of stuff with all the teasing "Oh is that right, I would like it if you could teach it to me." he said rubbing the back of his neck. She nodded "I would be glad to teach you everything I know nya~." Using the same tone. Naruto quickly looked for something to distract himself form the good looking women beside him. "Oh look it's the church, we better get going." He said in increasing his pace. She grinned 'So innocent' she thought before catching up with him

Naruto managed to sneak himself and Kuroka in by using the **body flicker technique**. "I can sense their energy signatures, follow me." Naruto said. As they were walking through the corridors they couldn't help but admire the chapel's beauty, there were gold encrusted patterns going across the pure white marble walls and ceilings. The whole place was huge and looked extremely expensive. "Here into this room" said Naruto. This room looked like someone lived here. Apart for the usual gold and marble there was a very nice looking desk to the side that contained some papers. In the very front there was a fireplace. There were some nice looking green couches in the middle of the room, above a very old looking carpet. "I sense them behind the wall." Naruto said. He walked over to wall and inspected it carefully. "How do we get through nya~." Kuroka asked. He backed away from the wall and said "Simple" before punching the wall with a huge amount of force. That did the trick alright, the section of that wall was completely gone.

"Let's go shall we." Naruto said before walking straight through the opening. She stood there surprised for a minute that he did such a thing before sighing and following after him. They stopped and froze at what was in front of them "Wow look at all those stairs." Said Naruto. There was a huge staircase leading down into the darkness, they couldn't tell how many there were but it was a hell of a lot. "Let's get going then." Naruto said while climbing down the stairs.

As they finally made it down the stairs panting and sweaty from all the steps they had to go down they looked up to see something amazing. Their eyes widened when they looked upon a huge dome with many trees and flowers inside it. In front of it though was a huge black and gold gate with 2 angels standing guard. "Halt, you people do not belong here." Said a angel with blue eyes and long brown hair, she looked to be wearing some priestess attire with a sword around her hip. "I'm sorry, there is something really important I need to tell the Angels so could you take me to whoever is in charge of this place?" Naruto said. While secretly looking at the angel, he looked at her glowing bright halo and the white angel wings that were coming out of her back. He had to say that this women was beautiful. He guessed that's why she was angel.

She looked at him too, it was easy to see the purity in his soul and the warmth he gave off. To be honest she assumed this was the purest person she had ever seen, but she couldn't let him pass. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at them. "I'm sorry, only angels and top tier priests can go in here. You can't come in here especially not her." The angel said after sensing that Kuroka was a devil. "What's the deal bitch nya~." She Kuroka snarled at her after seeing the looks Naruto gave her, he was her mate. "I don't like your language, and for your information this is a sacred place to us angels, and we don't just let anyone in here." She said in a much more reserved tone. "Look we know the fallen angels are planning a attack on this place tomorrow, just please let us in we need to talk." He said in a slightly begging tone.

Her eyes widened, an attack on the Chapel. Naruto's face looked so urgent, and topped off with the purity it was hard not to believe him. She bit her lip then sighed and looked back. "Open the gate, it's important." The angel guessed she could make an exception, it was an attack on sacred grounds after all. The other guard nodded and pulled a lever on the gate. The gates opened slowly to reveal the entrance of the dome. "Follow me." Said the angel while walking inside. Once inside the dome they couldn't help but gasp. The place was amazing, green grass was all over the ground with sidewalks going down some parts to lead to other places. There was a huge amount of flower of all colors and types all around. There was also a large amount of trees in different places. But the thing was the dome had multiple levels! All complete with the greenery and the animals that were on the first level. The most noticeable thing though were the fountains. There were fountains everywhere, a lot of them were surrounded by the flowers and trees and some were put in the center of where some sidewalks combined. It all in all looked like a very beautiful place. "Genevieve-sama is out on that clearing." Said the angel before turning around and leaving.

Kuroka and Naruto walked into the clearing to see a huge camp set up, there were quite a few angels sitting around laughing and having fun. "Who are you?" Said one of them and the rest of the Angels turned it look at them. They became alarmed when they saw Kuroka was a devil and summoned spears of light. Naruto and Kuroka move sin a defensive position "Please, we don't come to fight. We have somethings to tell you." The Angels hesitated at his sincere tone, but they remembered their duty. He could be working for this devil for all they knew "The guard let us in we have some important information for someone named Genevieve" said Naruto. A women with long curly black hair and green eyes came out of a tent, like every other girl in this world she had a busty figure. What surprised him a little was that she had 6 wings coming out her back. "Yes, do you need something." She spoke with a lovely voice and a smile. "Genevieve-sama, these people are intruders we should att-." An angel began, but Genevieve cut him off by raising her hand. "Let's just hear them out shall we, if they try to attack we have the numbers." She said motioning for Naruto to say what he wanted to say.

Naruto nodded and said "We overheard a meeting with some rouge fallen angels, and they are sending some sacred gear users to take this place. We know they are trying to ignite a another Great War ." Naruto informed her. Her face became alarmed "How many are there?" She asked trying to gage the threat. Naruto made a thinking face "Don't know, about half of them were killed thanks to me and my friend here. We think there are about a hundred left and some sacred gear users. We think the sacred gear users. The sacred gear users are not to be underestimated since Azazel warned us about them." Naruto said. She nodded trying to look for deceit but couldn't find any. Just like the guard at the gate she was quite taken aback by how pure he was, she knew he wasn't a fallen angel or devil probably just allied with one of them "Thank you for dealing with the fallen angels and the tip we will prepare for the attack." Naruto responded by saying "Actually we want to join in on the defense, Azazel told us to capture these scared gear users." She smiled at him "Thank you so much child, we would be more than grateful for your help." Hey all the more help the better, and if they were sent by one of the leaders of Grigori himself, they must be powerful.

"Everyone! We have enemies coming here tomorrow! Set up the defenses!" Yelled Genevieve. Immediately all the Angels began moving around the camp fast and feverishly. "Could you please follow me." Said Genevieve going into one of the tents. They followed her inside to see it was quite roomy. "I think we should be able to handle it, we have defensive systems and a good amount of angels too." The Angels said as she looked towards them. "I was expecting more angels, how come you have so little." Naruto asked. "We kept this place a secret and it hasn't been found out by anyone but the Angels for centuries so we don't have a huge army here. Even though this place is incredibly important, over the centuries we thought no one would attack so angels started moving to other areas. I wonder how they could have found this place" She responded.

"I know you're already helping in the attack, but could you please help the Angels set up the barricade." Genevieve asked politely. Kuroka sighed, but Naruto looked ready to help "Sure we'll be glad to help out." How could he refuse such a nice women. As they were about to leave Genevieve said one more thing "Us three will be in the main water source area so we can defend the most crucial part of the system if it comes down to it." They both showed that they understood and left the tent.

After they finished setting up the defense for the attack an angel led them to a tent."Please you have had a long night, could we offer you a place to rest for the night." He said pointing to the tent. Naruto thanked him, these people had been rather accepting. They both went inside the tent to see only one conveniently large sleeping bag "Looks like we're sleeping together nya~." She said smirking at Naruto. He swallowed "Y-yeah I guess so." He looked to see her already already laying down on her side her hand propping up her head. "You coming or what nya~." He steeled himself and laid down on the bag. He immediately felt arms wrap around him. Tonight was going to be a long night.

The next morning

Naruto woke up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he tried to sit up he noticed a heavy pressure on his chest. He looked up to see Kuroka sleeping softly on his chest. He actually didn't get embarrassed for once, instead he actually smiled at her peaceful face and how she was curled up in a ball, like a cat. He decided they needed to get to where Genevieve told them to go so he needed to wake her up. "Kuroka get up the fallen angels are going to come any time now." He said shaking her gently. She stirred and sat up with one hand in the air, meowing like a cute kitten. While sitting on his chest she looked down and grinned "Did you have a nice sleep Nya~." He rolled his eyes "Yeah it was great, we have to go meet Genevieve." He said trying to get up. She just pushed him back down and laid on top of him. She then moved her face close to his and said "Let's just stay here for 5 more minutes Nya~." Giving him a flirty smile. He blushed at the words, he might have been able to resist some of her teasing but not this. "Uh excuse me, but Genevieve-sama requests your presences." Said a angel awkwardly at the entrance of the tent.

Naruto thanked God for getting him out of that situation and responded "Right away, Kuroka?" He said looking at her. She huffed but complied and they both stood up. "Lead the way." Naruto smiled at the angel.

Holy water main center

Naruto were taken into a huge room on the top floor. The walls were lined with glass and you could see water flowing Along the bottom of it kind of like an aquarium. At the center was a huge fountain almost as tall as the Hokage tower, Naruto guessed this was the main source of holy water. Genevieve was trailing her hands in the water. "This is where all the holy water comes from in the world. This place was made by King Louis the 9th in 1294, he was one of the most firmest believers in God. Holy water is a way for humans to cleanse their sins and are used by common people to be free from their sins when they come to church." She said motioning for Naruto to come closer. As Naruto came up she led his hand into the water, although he was confused when Kuroka just stood there looking nervous. "It's extremely important that we keep this safe or else who knows what would happen to all our followers." Of course all the information about what holy water did was common knowledge, but to Naruto it was all new. He had to admit running his hand through the water felt relaxing and nice. "Here take a drink." Genevieve said cupping her hands in the water then raising it to Naruto's face.

He didn't really see any harm in cleansing whatever sins he may have committed during his life. After drinking the water he was surprised to feel a little fuzzy feeling in his to match and he felt happier. "You know it's surprising, you're the most pure person I've ever met and judging by how you're reacting you've never had a drink of holy water which is impressive." She said. He then thought back on his past, was he really that good of a person? He guessed the only sin he really committed was spying on those girls for his sexy Jutsu, he would be lying if he said he didn't love the way those girls looked. Lust was a hard sin to avoid.

They suddenly they heard a large explosion. "They're here, let's hope the defense was enough to stop them." Genevieve said.

10 minutes later

Naruto was getting anxious, he had heard a lot of explosions and shouting coming from beneath them. The Angels were given strict orders to knock out the sacred users for Naruto and Kuroka as a thank you for the warning. Suddenly the large doors to the room opened and in came four strangers dressed in the same clothing. They were all decked out in black, with black fedoras and trench coats. "Damn those angels were sure piece of work, it took us forever to get around them.." Said a feminine voice. "It doesn't matter ceana, even though we managed to avoid confrontation with the Angels we still have some company." Said a man. "We'll take them out easy Drix." Said another ceana. "My, what a handsome young man don't you think so vori." Said a women. "I don't swing that way Iza." Responded vori.

The weird thing about these guys was they looked exactly the same, all of them had black hair and brown eyes the only exception was the the girl named Iza who had purple lipstick on. "Unfortunately you stray exorcists won't be going any farther." Said Genevieve stepping up. Vori scoffed "Well it looks like we have the advantage in terms of numbers." Drix shook his head "Look who were going against I don't know about the kid with the silver hair, but we're going against a 6 winged angel and Kuroka the SS-class stray devil." Naruto turned to Kuroka so fast he might have snapped his neck.. Kuroka was a stray devil? To him the fallen angels and the Devils felt the same, both had a sinister power coming off them. He had assumed that Kuroka was a fallen angel, of course Naruto didn't know that fallen angels didn't have a reincarnation system. Only people who betrayed their masters or killed them were strays, so what horrible thing did Kuroka do to become SS class?

Kuroka looked down no doubt remembering all the stuff that led to her being a stray devil. "Naruto I'll explain later, just lets get this done first." Kuroka said without the usual nya. It's not like he had much of a choice so he pushed all the questions into the back of his mind and focused on the fight.

"Let's get this over with." Said Vori grinning before a necklace on his neck started to glow a dark black. Dark brown gloves suddenly appeared onto Drix's hands as he cracked his knuckles. A corresponding white necklace appeared on ceana's neck. Finally blue like gem appeared on Iza's head. "Let's see what you can do against **tempest blast** Naruto-kun." Giving him a teasing smile before the gem glowed blue and a huge storm cloud appeared above all of them. Suddenly a lighting strike came from the cloud and all of them were forced to dodge out of the way. The strike split the floor and left a huge gaping whole. "Don't get caught up by **Vine entrapment**." Said Drix before slamming his hands into the floor. Suddenly a huge amount of vines and branches shot out in all directions from the ceiling and floor heading towards them. Genevieve flew up and avoided the vines while Kuroka and Naruto were forced to dodge out of the way by weaving through the vines. Naruto jumped back and ran through seals " **Fire Style: Pulse Blast** Jutsu." He said before shooting a fireball the size of a basketball at the vines. Once the attack made contact it exploded in a huge fiery eruption and disintegrated the vines.

"Interesting, but you're fire makes light. **Eternal ablaze**!." Said ceana before raising her hand before a huge light blast of light erupted from it. What the fuck? Man that guys were the a problem. Once again Naruto and Kuroka were forced to dodge while Genevieve deflected the hugs attack with a shield made of light. "You can deal with light but what about **Bringer of Darnkess**." Vori said before raising his own hand. Suddenly a bunch of shadows due to the lighting of the room came to life and darted towards them. They were forced to hop all over the place as the shadows unmercifully attacked them.

Damn these guys had some pretty cool powers this shadow one in particular reminded him of the Nara clan abilities. He suddenly realized something, he grinned as dodged another shadow that impaled the floor. " **Fire style: Hellfire clap Jutsu.** " He said clapping his hands loudly. Suddenly a huge ring of fire surrounded all of them, lighting up the entire room. The shadows suddenly disappeared confusing Vori "Flames can't stop my shadows ." He screamed "No but if the whole room is lit up like this you have no shadows to work with." Naruto said remembering the flaw in the Nara's technique. In a bright flash of yellow Naruto appeared behind Vori and and sent him flying back into Kuroka with a hard kick. Kuroka turned down her senjutsu a little bit before stabbing her hand into his stomach. He coughed out some blood before slumping to the floor. "Damn that was kind of easy." Naruto said. "Don't get confident he was the weakest." Said ceana be fore throwing multiple balls of light at them. Naruto dodged around trying to knock her out quickly. Before he could strike Drix came in front of him and blocked his punch. Naruto stepped to side as the big man tried to nail him in the face. Naruto jumped backward avoiding a strike that was aimed at him and shattered the floor. 'Impressive strength for someone without chakra.' Naruto thought before dashing towards Drix and trying to kick him in the side. He took the hit with no effect, and gave Naruto a nasty grin.'maybe I should start trying now.' Naruto thought before jumping up and delivering a hard kick to his head. Drix went tumbling back before correcting himself and reengaging Naruto.

Kuroka and Iza

"How I wish I had such a man with me." She said watching Drix get punched into a wall by Naruto. "Lay off slut nya~." Kuroka said. "Oh did the cat already claim him? I might have to take him from you. He would look good chained to my bedside." Iza said licking her lips. So she was that kind of girl. "Yeah right bitch I'd like to see you try." Kuroka said before she dashed toward her. She was the only one to say sexual stuff about Naruto! Iza raised both her hands to the sky before multiple lighting strikes went off all aiming for Kuroka. Kuroka dodged them all before with her incredible speed and agility. She came up on Iza punched her in the face hard. Kuroka was surprised to see a cloud appear in her face before getting smacked to the side and skidding back. She recovered quickly before meeting Iza agin and throwing a punch at thee mid section Iza blocked and brought a foot up to kick Kuroka's head. Kuroka managed to grab her foot before twisting and throwing her into the glass. Iza crashed through the glass and let out small stream of water. Kuroka saw Iza walk step out of the glass without a scratch on her "Big mistake." Iza said before electrocuting the water beneath her. Kuroka was zapped quite harshly by the water that was touching her feet, she looked up only to get hit on the head. It took her awhile to regain her bearings before she stood up and started to tap purple symbols in the air making sure to lower the dosage as to not kill Iza a purple mist descended upon them. Iza started to cough and hack before falling to the ground and disappearing like one of Naruto's shadow clones? Iza was above her on a cloud laughing "That's some mist you got there, I want to step it up though" she said before her whole body was surrounded by electricity. Damn this was gonna be hard

Ceana and Genevieve

Genevieve was forced to block another beam on concentrated light as it came her way. "Lets see whose better at using light." Said Ceana before steam of light was sent Genevieve's way. She dodged around it and made a huge spear made of light and chucked it at ceana. She made a wall of light in order to block the strike and it worked as the light spear disappeared. The wall was then sent Genevieve's way but was cut in half by a huge sword made of light. Genevieve ran towards ceana with the sword in hand and started to strike at her. The sword was blocked one time after another as wall of light came up to deflect them. Genevieve screamed before she slammed the sword with all her might down on ceana and shattering the wall of light. Ceana was blown back as the wall shattered and managed to erect a dome of light in time to block Genevieve's strike. Genevieve re pearly slammed her huge sword into the dome as it cracked a little with every single hit. Ceana was having a hard time putting up resistance at Genevieve's strength. Finally the dome broke and ceana had to roll out of the way avoid a sword strike that almost impaled her. She looked up only to get hit by a huge two-sided hammer. She went flying back into the wall and was implanted there several meters above the ground. As she was about to fall down Genevieve threw two spears of light ripping into her clothing and keeping her pinned to the wall. She flew up to where the exorcist was hanging and said "The Lord will have Justice." Before slamming her hammer into the women's head, knocking her out cold.

Naruto and Drix

Drix was looking beat up as Naruto kicked him onto the floor once again. The man got up shakily as he flexed his fingers "You're not going to win!." He shouted before slamming his hands together. Suddenly he was covered in wood like casing with yellow glowing eyes. 'Body armor' Naruto thought before he tried to block a punch thrown by was surprised to see it packed quite a amount of force. Naruto skidded back and increased his strength a little to overpower Drix again. He landed a devastating upper cut to Drix. Drix went flying up and was kicked aging while in the air. He went crashing down into the ground creating a huge carter on impact. He tried to stand up and managed to do so before he saw a yellow flash and a huge blue ball getting slammed into his entire body. "Rasengan." Naruto said finishing his attack. Drix went flying through the air and his armor shattered. He fell to the ground, knocked out

Kuroka and Iza

Naruto and Genevieve made it onto the scene to see Kuroka barely dodging a lighting bolt. "Oh? You guys managed to defeat ceana and Drix huh? No matter I'll take care of you once and for all." She screams to the sky before they heard a loud boom of thunder go off. Suddenly a huge amount of lighting started coming from the clouds above, zapping in all directions, creating multiple holes in the ground. Naruto and Kuroka managed to get under the protection of Naruto's wooden dome but Genevieve was flying through the storm trying to dodge all the strikes. "Ahh!" She yelled as a lighting stoke hit her and she fell to the ground, like a duck shot out of the sky. Genevieve was laying on the ground blood coming out of her side and mouth as her wings tried to flap behind her. "Looks like we're having some bird for dinner." Iza said before charging up a large amount of electricity in her hands and releasing a stream of lighting towards Genevieve. Just as the lighting was about to make contact Naruto appeared and started going through signs. " **Wind Style: Volent wind Palm**." He said before sticking his plan toward the lighting strike and firing a concentrated gust of wind at the strike. He was surprised to see the wind split in half and move right out of the way of the lighting strike. His eyes widened as the lighting strike came closer. What the hell happened? Why did his attack split like that? Damn what was he supposed to do! He could teleport to one of his **Hirashin** kunais, but he would leave Genevieve behind. He sighed there no way he would leave her behind. He would do the right thing, he hardened his eyes as he turned around and quickly threw Genevieve out of the way before the strike descended upon him. "Naruto!" Both Kuroka and Genevieve screamed as they watched Naruto get burned to crisp. All that was left was a pile of ash. "How disappointing, he was so cute too. Too **tempest blast** can control wind and water too. It wouldn't be much of a storm if you didn't have those, would it? Did you see the look on his face as his attack split in half." She laughed at them.

Kuroka was somewhere between angry and disbelief , sure she only knew Naruto for like a couple days, but they already did so much stuff together. It was so much fun working together with him in defeating those fallen angels. In fact she had never had this much fun ever, his hyper and fun attitude made everything interesting. She could be never mess around with any of the fallen angels back at Grigori like she did with Naruto. He even did some sweet things for her. She didn't really get that attached to him during the short time they spent together, but she had known he was a great person. Heck even Genevieve said he was the purest person she had met. In the end he died good too, saving a angel for the cost of his own life. He wasn't exactly her mate like she wanted him to be, but she was glad to call him a friend. The least she could do was make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

Kuroka decided it was time to destroy her, sacred gear be damned. She raised her hand and the effect was immediate. Iza went Crashing into the ground due to the huge amount of force on her, it felt like she was getting crushed by an elephant. Blood started to pool out of her mouth as her organs started to compress and get squished. In was a agonizing and painful experience. This was worse than the most terrible torture technique on Earth. Kuroka was about to finish her when she felt a hand on he shoulder, she let go of the pressure and looked behind her. She gasped at the sight of Naruto looking at her with a concerned smile "Hey it's alright, no need to kill her. I'm fine look." He said pointing to himself. Kuroka giggled a little at that . "How are you alive nya~." He scratched his head "I just dodged it wasn't that hard." He responded casually. She wanted to hit him a little for being so easy going about it but she abstained "Yes, I'm glad you're not hurt nya~." She said giving him a sincere smile. "Let round up all the exorcist and get Genevieve to a medic." He said. She nodded she would definitely spend a lot of time talking to Naruto from now on.

Aftermath

"I thank you guys once again for helping in defeating those stray exorcists." Said Genevieve now wrapped up in bandages. "I also appreciate you saving my life Naruto." She said giving a low bow to him. "It was nothing, I would have done it for anyone."he said acting like it was no big deal. She smiled, he was truly a great person. She would make sure to tell the people in heaven about him. "Well, if that all I want you to know that you should visit sometimes." Said Genevieve. "I'll keep that in mind." Responded Naruto waving while standing next to Kuroka. "I'll see you later Genevieve" said Naruto starting to walk out the dome. "Goodbye." She responded waving back at him. "So we have a long time left to go through the the city nya~." Kuroka said. Naruto being there had really helped a lot or who knows what could have happened. He looked at her surprising serious "I need to ask you some questions first." He said. She looked ticked off by that, she knew exactly what he was going to ask her.

Hotel

"You're a stray devil?" He asked standing beside the bed she was sitting on "Yes." She said. "What happened." She wasn't exactly eager to tell him. "Kuroka I'm sure whatever you did wasn't that bad, but the rouge devil I met was bat shit crazy. You look like a good person, but I don't know if I could trust a stray. Especially if they're SS class." He said sitting beside her. She seems to think about it. It wasn't like she had a hard time saying the story, and already told her team at Grigori, even people like Vali who didn't really care that much. She guessed it would be good to tell him now before he heard about it from someone else and lost his trust in her. "I suppose I was going to tell you later on but I'll just tell you now . My sister Shirone and I lived on the side of the street for several years, surviving by only stealing and searching for scraps. One day a devil came up to me and demanded that me and her become part of his peerage, he didn't really give us an option, it was either join or die. I obviously joined along with Shirone and we lived a more easier life then. But then when I heard about some awful things they were going to do to my sister I couldn't let them so I mastered senjutsu and killed out master along with some other Devils in the peerage. Everyone said it was a result of Senjutsu that make the user go insane, which it does but I already had it under control, and ordered the annihilation of my species the only survivors are me and my sister. Senjutsu is very powerful and feared so I was labeled SS class stray. " telling him pretty much her life story. "Senjutsu makes you do insane?" He questioned. "Yes, why haven't you experienced trying to fight the darkness?" He guessed he didn't really notice this world's negative energy having dealt with Kurama's for years. "No, I can't say I have." He responded. "She goes by Knoneko" He said putting he pieces together.

She nodded " I call her Shirone because that's the name I gave her when out mom died nya~." She said solemnly. "Now she hates me so much because she believes everything the Devils said, that she even changed her name nya~." Naruto looked down at that. Man shit was hard for her, living on the streets while taking care of a kid, having to steal just to survive every night, you're whole species getting killed, and finally your own sister hating you because she heard some messed up crap. Kuroka reminded him of Itachi in a small way. He made a vow to himself that no matter what he was gonna be a friend of Kuroka's forever, he wanted to be after he learned all the stuff she had to go through. He looked at her "I'm making a promise to you that I'll clear your name and reunite you with your sister." He said with determination. She looked at him surprised and touched "You would do that for me? But why, I know we got along these past couple of days but we barely know each other nya~?" She said looking at him strangely "So what? You're a person in need and it's not right for your sister to be kept in the dark like that" he said looking into her eyes. She smiled, he said that like it was obvious things in the world. He was truly someone special. "Thank you nya~." She had no doubt Naruto could somehow do it. "So, I feel it's fair that you tell me a little bit about you now nya~." She said. Naruto thought about it and it was true she had basically told him her tragic story without arguing. He felt it was only fair that he said something, he just needed to alter some things, so they spent the rest of the night talking about their lives.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Sorry if I'm not good at writing some of those bonding scenes, but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyways. Please don't hit me with harsh comments first fan fiction after all. Sorry for grammar errors had to write this over a lot, I was hoping this chapter would be more interesting but oh well.**

 **As always review and enjoy!R &R**


	7. Chapter 7: The Phenex Can't Rise

**A/N: Thank you guys for the support! I had a question of why Kuroka would prefer Naruto after 1fight, and I have to say it's just because he's a lot kinder and more considerate than Vali. Even if he did only small things, like buy chocolates and stuff, he also made that promise to her which made her see that Naruto is truly a one of a kind nice and kind person. So what would you prefer an strong guy who just wants to fight people, or a strong guy who shows that he cares. Not to bash on Vali I like him and I know he cares for his team deep down, plus all the stuff he went through, but I think the choice would be obvious. Thanks for liking the story, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7: The Phenex Can't Rise

Naruto sighed as he sat down on the couch. It had been 3 days since the battle with the sacred gear users. Some things happened during that amount of time. He had quite a talk with Kuroka a couple nights ago. He had talked about his life as he said he would, but he made sure to tell her about happy parts of it like meeting his friends, training with Jiraya, and messing with grandma Tsuande. He obviously made sure leave out parts about a village or that they could use chakra. She had told him some of the stuff she and Koneko had did while they were on the streets.

Turns out they were quite the pranksters back in their childhood, sometimes they messed with Devils for entertainment. He smiled at that, how ironic he did the same stuff as a kid. Him and Kuroka also did some training over the past couple of days, she had tried to teach him youjutsu and he had tried to teach her some basic chakra techniques. Apart from that Naruto had unlocked another sub-element and had spent most of his time trying to master it with shadow clones. This had been one of the first ones he had tried to use because this particular element held a value to it that all the others didn't. Aside from that Paris was really cool, he really liked all the scenery and people. He sighed as he itched his his neck, which was surrounded by a a dress shirt collar.

Right now he was blacked out. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black dress pants held up by a nice black leather belt, and a silky black tie. Yes, Kuroka had managed to seduce/threaten Naruto into taking her on a date. He had tried to point out that he didn't have any money, but she said she would handle it despite his protests.

So here he was sitting on the couch ready to go. To be honest he was kind of nervous, he'd never been on a date before, wasn't he suppose to bring her flowers or something? He was afraid he was going to screw this up, he wasn't exactly good with all this stuff. Before this whole thing she told him not to sweat it and think of it as friends going out, well after teasing him for a while. He liked the choice of clothing, all the black went good with his sliver hair. He wouldn't be so stupid as to wear something orange. He might not have a fashion sense, but even he knew that orange and his hair didn't match. Naruto thought about how the peerage was doing, in one week Rias would go against Riser in the rating game, and Naruto didn't know if they had what it could take to win. He stared at the ceiling as, he waited for Kuroka to get ready as he contemplated if Rias had why it took to win.

"Hey, I'm ready to go nya~." He heard Kuroka say from the door. He turned his attention to her and he became a loss for words. She was wearing a strapless black dress, there was a slit down the side that showed her leg off. Behind her back where the zipper was suppose to be was a bunch of strings loosely tied together showing her back a little, the dress hugged her body, showing her curves and breasts. It was enticing to any man.

She smirked at his reaction"What? Stunned speechless nya.~" she said, striking a very sexy pose. He was indeed stunned speechless, a blush appeared on his face. This was somehow worse than when she dropped the towel! It was like the dress was mocking him! It was like it was tempting him to see what was underneath it. If only he could take it off …

He shook his head to clear his pervy thoughts. He got himself under control and gave her a awkward smile "You look really nice." He offered her a complement

"Thank you, you look handsome as well nya~." She said giving him a flirty smile. He blushed a little a little at the compliment, getting called handsome by a girl gave him a sense of pride. .

"Thanks, let's get going then." He said getting up and opening the door for her like a gentlemen. She smiled and walked through and going towards the elevator, "You didn't tell me where we we going." Naruto said as they got to the lobby.

She looked at him "That's a surprise nya~." She said and giggled at his disappointed face and kept walking. While walking to wherever Kuroka was taking them he heard her say "You know you were suppose to offer me your arm Nya.~" Naruto looked a little surprised, he had seen couples do that sometimes. "Well?" She asked expectingly.

He panicked a little and said "Eh? Uh here." He said awkwardly holding his arm out.

She gladly took it and said"Much better nya.~". She said leaning into his arm. He blushed a little at what she was doing, but he had to admit having a beautiful girl hanging off your arm felt kind of good. A couple minutes later they arrived in front of the Eiffel Tower and Kuroka stopped and forced Naruto to stop with her.

They had to say it was amazing, the tower was lit up all the way because it was night. It was so magnificent and beautiful standing huge and tall, it was truly a sight to behold.

After setting his sights off the tower he turned to look at Kuroka and asked "Why are we here." He said getting confused.

"We're going to have dinner here Nya~." she said walking towards the monument dragging Naruto with her.

"You mean there's a restaurant on that thing?" He said in a slightly disbelieving tone. That sounded pretty cool to him. "Of course you can, it's one of the best restaurants in Paris nya.~" she said. He was surprised that she booked such as nice restaurant. He felt a kind of bad that she was spending so much money on him, but he had told her before and she didn't listen.

They had made their way up the huge tower to the restaurant, and made it to the man in charge of the reservations. He looked inside the restaurant and saw that it looked really nice and fancy. Naruto got a little uncomfortable, he wasn't really good in these type of settings it all seemed to be a little too much for him.

"I have your reservations ma'am, follow me to you're table." She nodded and hooked her arm around Naruto's while following after the waiter. Many men turned their heads towards Kuroka and started to gawk at the beauty, stunned at the women before them. They then looked to see her arm wrapped around a silver-haired man's, and glared at the man with looks of jealously thinking how lucky that guy was. Before they could stare any longer their dates smacked them and started to yell at them for staring at other women while they made petty excuses.

Naruto felt compelled to grin at the looks of jealously they gave him, it looked like he had the best looking date here. Naruto and Kuroka sat down at a table near the edge of the railing.

"Here are your menus, I will be back shortly to take your order." He said with a small smile. Kuroka understood what he said and thanked him, she began looking over her menu when she heard Naruto make noise.

"Uh what's good here." He said looking at the menu confusingly. She smiled at his confused face as he tried to figure out how to read the French menu."The lobster is really good you should have some nya~." He nodded at her reply, she would know a lot more than him at this stuff.

The waiter returned an took their order "I'll be right back with your food." He smiled again before leaving. While waiting for the food they decided to make some conversation.

"Then granny Tsuande punched him clear through the wall!" Naruto said laughing. He was attracting quite a bit of attention being so loud in a formal setting, but Kuroka didn't seem to mind.

"Your sensei was a big pervert Naruto-kun." She said a hand over her mouth while laughing. Naruto sure had a lot of funny stories to tell. The way he was explaining it by enthusiastically making hand gestures just made it even one was about Tsuande chasing down Jiraya after he tried to sneak into her house to catch a peak while she was showering. She had chased him through the town basically naked, making whoever she ran by jaws drop.

"Yes he was but he was still a good guy." Naruto said smiling fondly. The waiter came to their table with plates of food.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy" he said before tending to other tables. It took a little bit of help from Kuroka in order for Naruto to figure out how to eat the lobster, because he never had any before. Once he figured out how to get to the meat, he loved ever single bite of it. It tasted amazing! Not as good as ramen but not bad. The rest of time at the dinner table was spent nicely, they both talked and laughed while enjoying their meals. After finishing their food Kuroka paid for the food, and took Naruto to one of the higher levels of the tower. They appeared on a balcony on the highest floor you could get too. They both went to the edge of the railing and looked at the the city. The wind was blowing in their faces as they saw the lights from the huge tower. Kuroka was captivated by they beauty of it, Paris was truly amazing. Naruto looked at Kuroka enjoying the wind in her face while she gazed at the the candle lights of the city below. Naruto couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

Her normally mischievous face was calm and peaceful. She was like a work of art leaning over the railing a small content smile on her face, as the wind blew her hair behind her wildly. Naruto realized that this is why she loved Paris, what could top this view? and the calmness and ease you could feel up from this tower away from the stress of this world could make anyone feel wonderful. It was a heaven for Devils.

"This is the fifth time I've been to Paris and it never gets old Nya.~" she said to him. He walked up next to her and looked down

"I can see why, it's hard for this to ever get old." He said. She nodded and for a couple of minutes they stood there just enjoying the view.

She sighed "We should go I still want a walk in the park nya.~" she said turning away from the railing. Naruto took one last look before turning around and catching up with her. They were walking through the restaurant again as Naruto thought on how well this night was going. Kuroka seemed to be enjoying her time with him which was good with him, he did want to make this fun for her after all.

Lost in thought he failed to notice something in front of him and bumped into someone spilling alcohol on them. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." He said feeling bad he spilled alcohol on this man. Naruto offered a hand to pull them up but it was smacked away as two men went to help him up instead.. When the men helped him up Naruto saw it was a pretty fat man, with glasses and short black hair. He had two good looking women behind him and they both held on to his shoulders. He also looked pretty mad with his expensive suit drenched in some of the alcohol he was holding.

"Punk, watch where you're going." He said to Naruto pushing him back and onto the floor.

"Hey look man, I said I'm sorry it was an accident." Naruto said getting back up and dusting himself off.

"An accident? Do you know who you're talking to? Name's Frank Angelo international businessman. I own the number 1 business in France." That made sense if he could understand Naruto he must have had some partners in Japan.

"Alright just cut it out, he said he was sorry nya~." Kuroka said really disliking this guys attitude. He responded by throwing the remaining alcohol at her face. Not expecting such a reaction from a small statement she was hit square in the face with the liquid covering her hair and dress. She wiped the alcohol off her face as her features turned from surprise to anger, she snarled at the man with furiously

"Shut it whore, I wasn't talking to you." He replied aggressively. Just as Kuroka was about to whip this guy's ass, Naruto beat her to it.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, you better apologize before cave your face in." Naruto yelled at him. The restaurants full attention was on these two now as the waited for the upcoming fight. He looked at Naruto before laughing

"You're got some guts kid, most people would be on the floor begging for forgiveness. I'll show you why you shouldn't try to be hero though." It was true many people in the restaurant knew about Frank, apart from his company, he did some …. Business on the side. They knew messing with this guy was some shit you didn't want to do. Naruto wasn't one of them though, and in one swift motion punched the man in the face. He stumbled back getting caught by his girls. He glared at Naruto through his broken glasses and said "boys." Naruto cracked his knuckles as two of his bodyguards came in front of him. This was going to be fun.

The Park

The fight went as expected, Naruto trashed all the thugs and left a bewildered crowd behind. Poor guys didn't even know what hit them before all of them ended up unconscious. He had gotten Kuroka some napkins to try and get rid of the alcohol that the man had spilled on her, and then hit the streets. He kept taking sideways glances at her annoyed face during a he entire trip to the park, Kuroka hadn't talked to him the whole way there. He was such an idiot! If only he looked where he was going that douche wouldn't have threw alcohol on her. He sighed she probably hated him right now for ruining their night. Kuroka and Naruto made their way over a bridge over looking the a river inside the park.

Naruto decided he should offer some sort of apology to her and walked over to her, in an apologetic tone he said "Sorry I messed up, if I hadn't been so clumsy that guy wouldn't have ruined your dress."

She looked at him before smiling "It ok in fact it was pretty fun! Nya~." Kuroka said amused. Naruto looked at her confused

"It was?" Not seeing her point.

She nodded "When you dumped hot fudge down his pants it more than made up for it." She said giggling. He started at her before smiling. "Life doesn't get boring with you around Naruto-kun Nya." She said.

He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed by her compliment "It's fun having you around too you know."

She smiled "But I expect another date later to make up for it okay? Nya~." She said getting close to him. He blushed but said nonetheless "It's a deal." He said smiling. They both then turned to look at the water while standing there underneath the moonlight.

5 days later

And go out again they did. Since they had teleported the sacred gear users to Grigori, Azazel said it was alright to spend sometime in Paris. They went to various places around Paris, visiting places like parks, buildings, and other places. Naruto could say he really enjoyed spending time with Kuroka. Sure she teased him a lot but she was fun and hilarious. Naruto also spent time with Kuroka training with his new sub-element and he had to say he had almost mastered it.

Unfortunately all their time together was coming to an end as Naruto said he had to get back home in order to check out something. Kuroka had said that she knew he was checking on Rias' peerage. She explained to him that she was the small presence that he felt in the church where they recused Asia and the time they took down the stray in the form of a cat. She said that she only spied on him because she sensed that he could use senjutsu. He understood, if he was in her position he would check out another source of senjutsu if he found one, plus her sister was in the peerage so she checked up on her from time to time. She then offered him a place to watch the rating game happen. He questioned why they were spying on Devils. She retorted by saying that Devils did the same thing. He didn't really have an answer for that, she was a devil after all so she would know, plus it was just a rating game after all.

So here he was sitting with Kuroka, Azazel, Bikou, and Vali in front of a screen waiting for the game to start. "Why are you guys interested in this game anyway." Said Naruto

"Well now we know that Issei Hyoudou has a Longinus, we want to see what it can do." Said Azazel.

"Yes I'm interested in seeing what my rival can do." Said Vali. 'Rival? Does Issei know this guy?' He thought looking over at Vali.

"It's a going to be a good fight, a immortal Phenex versus the Gremory's power of destruction." Said Bikou interested in this game. "Immortal?" Naruto questioned. He had seen Rias use the power of destruction before and Risers use of fire, but he had never heard of the immortality before.

"Yes, the members of the Phenex family can heal almost instantly from all attacks, their tears can also heal any injury." Said Azazel. Damn that sounded extremely hard for Rias to combat, how would Rias best someone who was immortal?

"The match between Riser Phenex-sama and Rias Gremory-sama will now begin." They heard Grayfia say as the screen came on. Naruto looked at the setting of the match and found it surprisingly familiar.

"Why are they at a school, and why is there no one there?" It was like noon on a Monday, if all the people suddenly disappeared the shadow clone he left behind would have informed him.

"They can make any platform to fight on." Said Azazel simply. That was surprising and it sounded pretty cool too, he wondered how Devils could do that. As the game started Naruto just bit his lip nervously and hoped for the best. He really didn't like the idea of Rias joining Riser's personal harem. He watched as Rias and her peerage came up with a plan to combat Riser's peerage.

"Smart decision." Said Azazel. They had decided that first they were going to have Issei and Koneko lure some people into the gym and when Akeno charged up her electricity magic, she would blow the whole building away. Naruto watched anxiously as Issei and Koneko made their way towards the gym. He saw them open the door to the gym and come in contact with a couple pawns and a rook. Koneko sprung into action and engaged the rook while Issei squared off against the pawns.

He was more concerned about Issei then he was about Koneko, if he had to be honest Issei was the weakest in the group. He watched as Koneko engaged the rook dodging several kicks. Some of her clothes got burned off as the women attacking her swiped a flaming foot down barely missing her. They engaged each other again in a flurry of punches and kicks that held great strength behind them. His vision turned to Issei as he saw him get knocked into a wall by what looked to be some wind staff user. It was going to be difficult for Issei since he was going against three pawns at the same time, but hopefully he could get through. He sighed as he watched Issei run away comically from twin girls with green hair. They were chasing him chainsaws that he managed to avoid.

"I'm severely disappointed." He heard Vali say.

He sighed again, at least it looked like he was faster after Rias' training but that was about it. He continued to watch until he saw Issei rush up to all three girls and plant some sort of magic circle on them. His eyes widened when Issei started to go through hand movements, he wondered what this move could be. Could he have underestimated Issei and he had really gotten more stronger than he anticipated?. He watched Issei complete the last movement and say " **Dress break** ". Suddenly all of the girls …. clothes ripped off? Every was surprised at the move except Naruto who face palmed, why?! Only Issei would come up with something like that!

"This can't seriously be him." Vali said to himself not believing his rival was this pervert.

"I'm not really into the kids, but the blue haired girl has a good body." He heard Azazel say with a smirk on his face. He looked at Azazel strangely

"You're a pervert too?" Naruto said. "Hmm I guess you could say that, I've had my fair share of harems over the centuries. I can even give you some tips." Azazel said looking at Naruto slyly. Naruto quickly rejected

"No way! I'm not like that." Naruto proclaimed. He would never have a harem, he just wasn't that type of guy….. right?

He watched as all the girls ducked down in order to hide their body parts while cursing at Issei. He just kept smiling and staring at them dreamily. "Pervert" they heard Koneko say and Issei's mood immediately dropped. Koneko had managed to dispatch her rook easily enough and soon they walked out of the gym. Suddenly there was a huge lighting blast that destroyed the whole gym in one hit, above the building was Akeno just hovering there with a blush on her face. He shivered as he remembered some of the things she said she would do to him. "2 of Riser-sama's pawns and one of his rooks have retired." He heard Grayfia say.

"You okay, you look a little shaken up nya~." Kuroka asked him. He just shook his head and nodded while sending her a smile

"I'm good" Naruto said turning his head back to the screen. The screen turned to 3 girls wandering through the forest setting off traps

"Man these traps are pathetic." Said one of the girls while setting of another trap. Suddenly a thick mist settled upon them and they all went on alert. "What's happening." Said another one of them as Naeuto saw a dark figure moving throughout the most. Suddenly Kiba came out of a bush and headed towards them at blinding speeds. He watched as Kiba took down three of the pawns quick as lighting and they all disappeared in particles of light. "3 of Riser-sama's pawns have retired." Grayfia said. He smiled it looked like they were winning, if they could take out 6 pieces that easily they had a good chance to win this thing.

That line of thinking was cut short when he saw that Riser had deployed the rest of his pieces. He watched as Akeno and Yebullana went against each other going back and forth with lighting and explosions. It looked like Akeno was pretty weak from using that attack back there, but it looked like she could pull it off. Akeno managed to hit her with a lighting strike and injuring her pretty badly. He then saw her pull out of vial of liquid weakly from the floor.

"Phenex tears, she's going to heal herself." He heard Bikou say. That's exactly what happened, it looked like she didn't even get hit in the first place as she got back up and was suddenly overwhelming Akeno. Naruto grit his teeth as he saw Akeno get blasted out of the sky. Those tears were such a huge advantage, it had to be cheating or something. "Rias-sama's queen has retired." Grayfia said over he speaker.

"That seems so unfair, having a thing that could instantly heal you." Naruto said. Azazel shook his head.

"The Devils made a rule that you could only use them twice per game. " Azazel said his eyes not leaving the screen. Naruto still didn't think it was fair, and instant heal didn't sound good to him.

Kuroka gripped the chair as she saw Yebullana sneak up behind Koneko and blast her away also. "1 of Rias-sama's rooks have retired." Grayfia said. Damn this was not good Rias had 4 pieces left while Riser still had 6. Things were not looking good for them.

He watched as Issei rage at Yebullana for hurting Koneko and his sacred gear start to glow as he prepared to attack her. Suddenly Kiba bursted out of the forest with some other pieces following closely behind him.

"Kiba!" Issei yelled running towards him.

"Issei! Are you alright." Kiba said rushing toward them also.

"I'm good but that girl hurt Koneko-chan." Issei said getting back to back.

"Issei we have to work together to take these guys down." Kiba said raising his sword. Issei nodded as they prepared to make their move. One of the girls had introduced herself as Riser's sister which really shocked Naruto.

'He has his sister in his harem?' He thought to himself. He knew that he was probably thinking a little too weirdly and Riser probably didn't do anything sexual with his sister, but seriously having you're her in the middle of that harem business? Kind of messed up.

He then saw Issei rush towards a girl with a mask covering half of her face. He saw plant another small magic circle and sighed did that have to be the only move he could use? He watched Issei use his **dress** **break** again one on the orange haired girl while Kiba's opponents looked towards the battle and backe furious. They started to curse at him while Kiba apologized for Issei's behavior. He would have face palmed again if it weren't for that fact that Issei followed up by some sort of huge beam of red coming out of his sacred gear and blasting her away into the sky "1 of Riser-sama's rooks has retired." Grayfia said.

"At least he can use one of his sacred gear abilities." Vali said still looking pissed off. Issei then did something crazy and suddenly a huge pillar of green light erupted from him and his sacred gear changed. Naruto had no idea what the hell Issei did but he assumed this was good "What did he do." Naruto asked wanting to know if this power boost could give them the upper hand. "He leveled up his sacred gear a little, it's not much but it will give him some more power." Vali said. Naruto nodded maybe they could pull this off.

He saw Kiba stab his sword into the ground while Issei's sacred gear said " **Transfer"**. He was surprised when he saw thousands of swords come out of the ground and pierced several pieces making them all glow and float away in particles of light.

"2 of Rias-sama's Knights, 2 of his pawns, and one of his bishops have retired." He heard Grayfia say. Naruto cheered loudly like a football fan who's team just scored a touchdown. He turned to look at all the weird looks they were giving him and froze with his hands in the air

"Eh..Sorry, I get excited easily." He said lamely. He just couldn't help himself, Issei out of all people just leveled the playing field! How rare was that.

Back to the screen the victory was short lived when he saw Kiba get destroyed by one of the explosions that Yebullana set off. "1 of Rias-sama's Knights has retired." Grayfia said.

Naruto bit his lip, this was very close. That Ravel girl looked like she didn't want to fight so the odds were 2 to 3 in Rias' favor. Yebullana retreated back to where Rias and Asia were currently fighting against Riser. Issei decided the best move was to go after her and help Rias he made it to the building Rias was one he stopped

"Promotion queen." Issei said before running to the rooftop. Naruto had forgot that if you enter enemy territory you could promote to any piece. He grinned a little it seemed Issei would be the deciding piece in this battle.

"This is going down to the wire." He hard Azazel say. "Yea it's a pretty close match." Bikou said staring at the screen intently. Issei made it to the rooftop just in time to see Rias protecting herself from Riser's fire attack. He joined them as Riser's queen floated behind them.

"Give up Rias, you wouldn't want your precious pawn or bishop to get hurt would you?" He said smiling. Rias grit her teeth at his words and stepped forward

"We won't go down without a fight Riser." She said, confidence in her voice. This was it the final showdown. Rias started to unleash some of her power before a huge explosion went off.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that Asia and Issei were caught up in a explosion caused by Yebullana. If they were defeated then it was the end for Rias. Surprisingly Issei stopped the attack with his body, leaving behind a tear in his shirt. It seemed that the queen promotion was a good choice. Unfortunately Asia seemed to be knocked out cold from the impact of the explosion though, so she was out of the game.

Shit, Riser was in the position to win now. With his queen and him against a drained Rias and Issei there was no way that Rias could win. He hoped that by some miracle it would happen though, he didn't want Rias to marry some douche that'll ruin her life. Rias was quickly losing all her power so Issei had no choice but to go out and fight. Naruto crossed his fingers as he saw Issei run toward Riser while his sacred gear started to glow.

All of Naruto's hopes got dashed when he saw Issei tumbled to the ground as his sacred gear lost its power. Issei slid down the roof as Rias called his name. Before she could get to him Riser appeared holding him.

"Surrender Rias" he said. She looked hesitant to do so, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him, but Issei's life was in danger

"Don't Buchou! Keep fighting!" Issei said weakly. Riser was annoyed by Issei's talking and started to deliver blows to Issei injuring him severely. Rias tried to make a move towards him, but Yebullana stopped her and she was too weak to fight back.

"So Rias? Ready to be my bride." Riser said cockily.

"I-I" she started but was cut off "No" Issei was on the ground coughing up blood.

"Don't do it Buchou" he said all strength leaving his body as he struggled to stand. Riser was once again angry that this pest kept getting in his way.

"Be silent!" Yelled Riser punching Issei in the face. Issei tumbled to the ground. Riser walked up to him and started to kick him in the stomach. He coughed up more blood, there was nothing he could do as Riser unmercifully beat him into a pulp, he could see his life flash before his eyes as blood started to pool around him.

"Please stop! I surrender! Please just stop hurting him!" Rias yelled. Pushing past a smirking Yebullana and to Issei's body. "Game over Rias-sama has forfeited, Riser Phenex-sama is the winner." Grayfia announced.

Riser smirks at his victory and walked away leaving Rias to cradle Issei's beaten up body. "I-I'm so s-sorry." She heard Issei say before she started to cry. The screen went black after that.

Naruto sat there frozen. He couldn't believe it.

They lost.

He gritted his teeth so hard he thought his jaw might break. Riser had beaten one of his friends within an inch of his life with no regret, and was now going to have Rias as his bride. The whole idea infuriated him, there was no way he was going to let Riser get away with that!

"You okay man." Bikou asked.

He could not contain the anger on his face as he said"Just fine, I'm leaving now." He then got up and walked out of the room. Kuroka quickly followed behind him.

"I was expecting Kuroka to get mad since that that red head girl's peerage is now going to be practically under Riser's control so her little sister is going to be owned by that guy." Said Bikou out loud. Azazel nodded but in truth he had found out about Naruto's connection with these Devils some time ago; Kuroka had indeed reported it to him when she first saw him defeat a stray devil. Judging off what he knew about Naruto, Azazel knew this would get him angry since he was very loyal to his friends. He just sighed and hoped Naruto didn't go do anything like blow Riser's head off.

Outside the room

"Naruto what are you doing nya.~" Kuroka asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm going to go bash Riser's head into the ground." He said anger in his voice.

"Do you even know where Gremory territory is? Nya.~" she asked. He stopped in his tracks, then sighed he had no idea how to get to the Gremory ground.

"How do I get there?" He asked calming down.

"I'll take you there, there's no way I'd let a person like Riser have control over my little sister. I can't go there for obvious reasons so I'm trusting you to get this done okay?" She said seriously, she loved her sister very much and there was no way that harem loving weirdo was going to control her.

"I promise there is no way I'm going to screw this up." He said smiling. She nodded grateful that he was doing this for her and her sister.

"I'll drop you off close to the Gremory Mansion when the wedding starts okay Nya.~? He nodded and sighed he would have to wait a while before it started. When it did though, Riser was getting his ass handed to him.

3 days later Wedding Ceremony

Naruto was feeling quite good right now. He was wearing a tux given to him by Azazel for the wedding. If felt like he was some sort of secret agent going to go crash this ceremony, and crush Riser.

"You look really handsome Naruto-kun." Kuroka purred in his ear from behind him. He blushed faintly and smiled

"Thanks, but we should get going." Naruto said turning to Kuroka nodded.

"You'll have to get away from me as soon as we appear, I might be able to his myself with senjutsu but my sister might catch my scent unlike the times when you were fighting against that stray and those fallen angels because she'll be more focused on her surroundings." Naruto nodded it made sense, Koneko was probably focused on fighting and watching him kill that stray at those times.

"Ok I'll make sure to head straight inside after we get there." He responded. She activated a magic circle and in a bright flash of light they were gone.

Satan Territory

Naruto and Kuroka appeared outside the Gremory manor where the wedding was suppose to be held. He had to say the place was probably bigger than any palace he had seen in the elemental nations. The front yard was huge! The lawn looked like it was cut by a professional into a bunch of intricate patterns that looked absolutely beautiful. In front was a tall gate that was lined with bricks which small trees on both sides. Past the gate there was a big fountain spewing out crystal clean water. Behind that was probably the biggest mansion he had ever seen, he couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

"R-rias' family owns all this." Naruto said shocked beyond belief.

Kuroka smiles "Actually she owns territory the size of a huge city in Japan. But that's not important you better get going." Naruto shook his head, trying to keep his surprise from showing that Rias owned that much. He stepped away from her and started to go to the house "And Naruto." He heard Kuroka say. He stood and looked at her "Kick his ass Nya.~" she said smirking.

He gave her a thumbs up "You got it!" He yelled running towards the mansion. She smiled a little, almost feeling sorry for Riser before activating a magic circle and heading back to fallen angel territory.

Naruto hid behind the gate wall as he inspected guests coming into the house through the gates. He knew the only way to get through was through the gate if he didn't want to break the barrier surrounding this house and alert the guards. He thought about transforming into one of those guests and sneaking in, but the guards could tell that he wasn't a devil. He closed his eyes and thought of ways to get inside without alerting the guards. His eyes snapped open, what the hell was he doing? He was supposed to be crashing this wedding not trying to sneak in and assassinate someone. He was about to go bust through the front gate and show everyone not to fuck with him, when he stopped and looked at the tree. He snapped his fingers as another idea came to mind. He took out a **Hirashin** kunai while turning around and firmly implanting it inside a tree, now he had an easy way to get to the underworld without someone having to teleport him.

After getting that done he turned around and went towards the front gate. The guards saw him approaching and made a move to stop him

"Stop! Who are you? You're not allowed in here." Said one of the guards. Naruto just brushed off his hand and walked past him. He didn't make it very far when a spear was thrust at him. He grabbed the spear without looking and shattered it by squeezing his hand. The devil stumbled back in surprise before Naruto turned around kicked him in the head, sending him crashing back into the gate. The gate broke down as the devil crashed into it any many of the party guests and devil guards started to take up defensive positions. Naruto smirked as dozens of Devils started to swarm him all intent on taking him down. He dodged to the left as another guard tried to slash him across the face, and delivered a quick punch to the man's to mans stomach knocking him out cold. He jumped upwards as some balls made of purple energy tried to attack him but just missed and exploded behind him. He descended upon the person who fired those at him and delivered a kick to his face. The man was knocked out in one hit, and multiple other Devils tried to shoot dark red beams at him.

He dodged left then jumped up to avoid the beams and while in the air he threw several Hirashin kunai amongst the small group. He disappeared in a flash of yellow, and reappeared in front of the small group and kicked them all away at once.

More people charged at him but he just dodged all their punches and magic while batted them away like flies. These people were nothing but a nuisance to him. He made his way to the entrance of the wedding ceremony punching and kicking people all the way. All it took was one hit from Naruto and they were knocked out cold. He bended backwards to avoid another kick before he delivering a knee to a man's abdomen. The man coughed up some blood before he slumped to the ground. Naruto looked behind his back to see hundreds of Devils knocked unconscious and laying on the ground. He turned his attention back to the large set of door where the wedding was being held, he was about to knock it down before he heard someone shout.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here." He heard Issei's surprised voice say. He looked at Issei confused

"What are you doing here." Surprised to see Issei here with his sacred gear activated.

"I'm here to save Buchou, there's no way I'll let her marry Riser." Issei replied.

Naruto smiled "I'm here for the same reason, let's save her together ok?" Before Issei could ask any further questions, Naruto busted down the doors to the ceremony.

The whole room looked their way while gasping. Riser turned his head to look at all the commotion and became infuriated at what he saw

"You fools again, get them!" Yelled Riser.

As the guards raced towards them, the rest of Rias' peerage moved to try and stop them but before they could could they heard Naruto say"Been wanting to try this out for a while." The guards were closing on him and Issei, Issei rose his sacred gear up prepared to defend himself. Naruto just stood there calmly until the guards came with a few feet of them "Chidori Stream" Naruto said. Lighting started so spread out from his body in different directions, it reached the area were the guards where and shocked them violently. Their screams were heard all throughout the hall as the lighting kept zapping them. Finally they fell to the ground twitching as the Jutsu fried them. Naruto walked past them without a care in the world, Issei followed behind him warily. Rias was absolutely shocked, how the hell did Naruto get here? That didn't matter, what did though was that both him and Issei had fought through dozens of gaurds and crashed this wedding for her. Well actually Naruto did but she didn't know that.

"This wedding is over." Naruto said in a time that left no room for debate.

Riser laughed "It doesn't matter what you want, this wedding is happening." He said amused.

"We'll be long dead before you could dream about marrying Buchou." Issei yelled. Riser snarled lighting his hand with fire

"That's right Rias is coming with us." Naruto said backing him up. This only served to anger Riser more

"And who are you to demand such a thing? I'm Riser Phenex, pride of the Phenex family you're just a lowly peasant so disappointing that your parents practically begged for someone to take you in so they didn't have to deal with you" Riser mocked while grinning thinking he had throughly insulted Naruto. Suddenly everyone took a sharp intake of breath as a dark aura can upon them. Standing in the middle was Naruto his hair shadowing his eyes. They had no idea how much that comment hurt him, just the mention of his parents was enough to make him sad for the whole day. He lifted up his head to reveal dark red eyes with slits going down the middle, most of the people in the room backed up terrified of this beast, even Rias and her peerage were feeling a little bit scared of Naruto.

"L-Lucifer-sama please get rid of this pest." Riser said feeling a little scared.. Meanwhile Sirzechs was busy sweating at the sight of the boy in front of them. While everyone was getting a small dose of his power Sirzechs could see it all clearly. This man, no being was powerful beyond belief. He identified this powerful being as the mage that Rias said had been helping her peerage, but she didn't mention he was this powerful. His guess was that Naruto didn't exactly want to reveal his power to the world yet and that comment from Riser had been enough to realize his restraints a little. Obviously he wasn't here to destroy any of them or else he would be blowing up half the underworld right now. This was disturbing. Usually powerful beings like him only came around for extremely important reasons, so why was he trying to help his sister ?He could see that he actually wanted to stop this marriage and would do anything to do it but why?he didn't know, any answer he can up with didn't make sense. For now he wouldn't question if Naruto wanted to help, he would take it and get Rias out of this marriage. So he decided to speak

"Please forgive Riser's foolishness, what were you here to talk about?" Sirzechs said in a calming voice.

' **Calm down kit, if you keep this up you'll release one of my tails'** said Kurama from inside his head. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts, moments later he had calmed himself down. He reopened his eyes to show his normal inviting blue eyes and spoke with a friendly tone

"I do not think this wedding should happen, it's not right to have Rias forcible marry someone" Naruto said knowing that man in front of him was the head Maou front the textbooks he read.

"I see, and you think so to Issei?" Sirzechs said recognizing his sister's pawn. Issei was caught off guard that the king of the underworld knew his name

"Y-yes sir, there is no way I'll let someone like Riser marry Buchou." Issei said standing straight as a solider. Sirzechs smiled and said "Then it's decided we shall have a battle to decide." Riser now turned to Sirzechs, surprise written on his face

"What do mean Lucifer-sama? This marriage is set in stone." He said.

"Actually I asked them to come, this joyous occasion deserved some entertainment and I had to offer them a prize to fight for so if they wish it then I have to make it happen. Unless you don't want to fight them for the crowd Riser." Sirzechs said playing on his pride. Naruto looked confused he was expecting some resistance from Rias' brother but it looked like he wanted this marriage to get canceled. He also was confused when Sirzechs said he invited him here when he had never even talked to the man.

"What are you implying?" Riser said narrowing his eyes.

Sirzechs just kept smiling "Well it's just that you had so much more experience than Rias-chan, having played 10 rating games, but you barely won only having 2 pieces left willing to fight. I just think you were losing your touch and that you didn't want to risk another fight with such high consequences." Said Sirzechs getting Riser even angrier than before

"No please I'll show you my power by defeating them, it's just seems unfair that it's two versus one." Riser said still unsure he could beat Naruto alone. Sirzechs nodded, knowing it didn't really matter how many people were on his team

"How about this, it will be those two against you and your peerage." Sirzechs proclaimed. Why not it would be entertaining seeing Riser lose with his whole peerage behind him. The whole hall was surprised at his proclamation, that was impossible odds to go against. Rias gave her brother an angry look, why would he give her a chance to get out of this then take it away just as quickly? Riser smirked too engrossed in his for sure victory to question why Sirzechs gave him those odds.

"Onee-sama, surely you can give them a better chance." Rias said stepping up.

"No, to get this reward they have to earn it." Sirzechs said firmly to his sister. Rias grit her teeth but backed away concerned for Issei's and Naruto's safety. "Now that this issue is resolved, everyone will you please head to the arena for the match." Sirzechs said loudly. All of the people got up and headed towards the arena, no doubt wondering how Naruto and Issei would fair against Riser's peerage. Rias saw her brother escort Issei and Naruto off and looked at them one last time with a concerned face before being dragged off by her peerage.

Arena

"This is a challenge between Riser Phenex and Peerage against Uzumaki Naruto and Hyoudou Issei. Just to clarify may I ask what your reward would be If you win? fortune, fame, beautiful women?" Sirzechs said in front of the huge crowd. Issei looked tempted at that last comment before Naruto smacked him across the head

"We would like the marriage between Riser and Rias to be cancelled." Naruto said while the crowd whispered among themselves.

Sirzechs smiled and said "Very well, that will be your reward. Let the game commence." Sirzechs said activating a magic circle. Naruto and Issei were transported to a huge chess board with gigantic chess pieces on it. The sky was red and had many dark clouds. The people in the arena all watched as Naruto and Issei prepared to battle

"Issei let me handle most of them." Naruto said looking at Riser's peerage who were all smirking at them.

"No way! I have something that'll blow them away. Issei responded activating his sacred gear. Naruto looked At Issei's power levels and was surprised to see that he was indeed a lot more powerful than he was in the rating game.

"What did you do." Naruto whispered wondering what Issei did to get this power in only three days.

"My sacred gear has a power up I can use, it's called balance breaker. For now I can only use it for 10 seconds before I run out of energy.

Naruto nodded then said "Look Issei that might work if you went against Riser only but we're going against his peerage, for now I'll take on some of the higher pieces you take on the pawns. When we get to Riser you should use that balance breaker" Issei grunted but nodded knowing what Naruto said was right.

"Are you done talking, I don't even know why Lord Lucifer is allowing such a worthless human compete." Riser mocked Naruto's show of power completely forgotten.

His comment didn't have any effect on Naruto who was just standing waiting for the first blow. "To terrified to speak? Okay then lets get this over with." Riser said snapping his fingers in a bored tone of voice. Two of Risers Knights and three of his pawns stepped up.

'He's too overconfident if he thinks that could beat us with just them, even Issei took down more pieces than this with Kiba.' Naruto thought.

"On behalf of Lord Riser you will fall here by my blade." Said a girl with light brown hair, wearing what looked like some medieval knight armor. "Yes Lord Riser wouldn't be happy if we were to lose to some pathetic human." Said a women with purple hair all tied up in a pony tail on the top of her head.

"Alright Issei let's roll!" Naruto yelled heading towards the women with the armor. Issei nodded and ran towards the chainsaw twins and the wind staff user.

As Naruto closed in the woman brought her sword up to defend. As he finally got to her she decided to slash her sword downwards upon him. Naruto quickly brought out a kunai to defend the attack. Sparks flew when they connected, and Naruto pouted a little. She was a lot weaker than one of the last opponents he had fought, this would be no fun at all.

She grunted trying to break through his guard but it just wasn't happening. She brought her foot up to kick him in the stomach while he was preoccupied, but he just pushed her sword away and caught her foot. Naruto quickly spun and threw her into the purple haired woman who had just tried to sneak up on him. They both went tumbling back into ground. After a few seconds the purple haired woman got up with an annoyed noise, but before she could move a devastating elbow connected with her head sending her face first into the ground. Blood came out of her mouth as she laid there in the small crater.

Naruto was forced to tilt his head backwards as a flaming sword went past him. The women gritted her teeth, mad she wasn't able to land a strike on him and continued her assault. He ducked, dodged left, and then jump over her avoiding all her strikes. Once he landed on the ground he did a sweep kick knocking her to the ground. He then grinned and held out his hand, a blue mist surrounded his hand a took a sword like shape. As the mist came together, out popped a sword made of ice.

 **Ice style** , the new sub-element he had learned.

He had tried to unlock this when he had first got here. He wanted it because it was something he could use in order to remember Haku, and what he taught to him about protecting his precious people. He had finally unlocked it on his trip with Kuroka and was just waiting to use it! He posed the sword ready to strike as the woman closed in on him. His sword met her's as they were locked in a fierce sword battle. Naruto was swiping left and right giving her some shallow cuts while blocking all her attacks. She attacked again only to be blocked yet another time. Her face showed anger "How is your sword not melting! It makes no sense!" She screamed out in frustration. He grinned as she struggled to fight for dominance. Chakra really made this style strong, he remembered on that mission that not even Sasuke's fireball Jutsu couldn't hope to melt Haku's ice.

Their arms were raised high up in the air and Naruto took advantage of that. He head butted hard and she went flying back onto the ground once more. Before she could blink Naruto appeared above her sending a sword strike her way. While on the ground, she brought her sword up to block the attack and succeeded. Her victory was short lived when she saw her sword crack. Her eyes widened when her sword completely shattered due to the force Naruto put on it. She looked scared as Naruto approached her, his sword ready to strike. He looked left and suddenly ducked as the purple haired woman flew over him. He suddenly shot his hand forward thrusting the sword straight into her stomach.

Her face was wide in surprise as she started to glow and disappear. "One of Riser-sama's Knights has retired." The announcer said. Naruto turned back to the woman was on the ground who was looking at him in slight bewilderment. He sighed as he brought the sword down on her. Moments later she started to glow and scatter away "One of Riser-sama's Knights has retired." The announcer said. He turned back around and let his sword disappear into mist, turning to his left he saw Issei grinning with 3 naked women behind him. Naruto face palmed and blushed a little at their exposed bodies.

"You huge pervert! Why would you do this to us again!" Said a little green haired girl. Issei paid no mind at their curses and continued to ogle them with heart in his eyes.

He was nailed in the back of the head with a rock, by a whistling Naruto innocently tossing a rock up and down.

"Look can you hurry up with this Issei looks like Riser isn't happy." Naruto said jerking his head at Riser who was ordering more of his pieces to join the fight. Issei shook himself out of his perverted fantasies and raised his sacred gear at the girls and thrust his sacred gear forward. A huge red beam came out of Issei's hand and blew the girls up sky high. Naruto was certainly impressed, that attack could probably destroy a small part of a mountain(which it did).

"Three of Riser-sama's pawns have retired." The announcer said. Riser grit his teeth how could this worthless pawn and this pathetic ma take out so many of his pieces. There was no way he was going to let this marriage slip away from him

"All my slaves attack!" He ordered. They did as their master commanded and stepped up.

He suddenly moved quickly and got right next to Issei, there was no way Issei could take on all these pieces even if it was all the pawns. Naruto pushed Issei out of the way as he jumped over both of Riser's rooks who were intending to pound them.

"Keep your head in the game." Naruto yelled at him. Issei shook his head while on the floor. "Just keep them off me for a while I need some time to power up.

"Issei said moving behind him. Naruto heard a voice from his sacred gear say ' **Boost**!' Before he was forced into action.

Naruto was surrounded so he decided he needed some space " **Ice style: Frost Wall Jutsu**." He said slamming his hands into the floor. Suddenly a huge barrier of ice, the size of a small building came out of the ground and blocked all of the attackers out. Riser's rooks and Yebullana were throwing attacks at the wall but it was barely doing any damage. Naruto went through more signs " **Ice style: Ice spikes Jutsu**." He said his hands together in a seal. Suddenly hundreds of spike burst out of the ground and plowed into the wall. The Ice wall shattered and all the spikes burst through. This caught most of Riser's peerage by surprise, the wall he erected must have been as tall as a two story house maybe even 3, and then he shot hundreds of spikes all of them being no less than 10 yards at them. They became horrified as they saw the remaining five pawns get impaled by the ice spikes. "5 of Riser-sama's pawns have retired."came the announcers voice.

Who was this mage?

In the Satan's box

"That is quite impressive, I take it this was the reason you called us out here?" Said Ajuka.

"That was so awesome!" Said Serfall in a childish voice.

"Yea looks like he specializes in Ice magic from what we've seen." Said Falbium actually not bored for a change.

"He's good, but he can't compete with me." Serfall said giving a victory sign. Sirzechs smiled at her behavior, funny thing was he knew Serfall would lose in fight between her and Naruto

"I'm not so sure about that." Sirzechs said as politely as possible. Everyone turned to him surprised he would make such a statement, Serfall was the best at ice magic user they had ever known.

"How could you said that Sirzechs-chan." Serfall said holding her head down sadly.

"Take a look at his power levels." Sirzechs said simply. They all did as asked and found out something quite interesting

"He's holding back, a lot. How much I'm not sure." Said Ajuka taking some interest in this white haired mage.

"He's incredibly strong, I found out his power level when he flared some it during the ceremony. If I had to guess he is some sort of extremely powerful being like the infinite dragon God." Sirzechs said earning stunned looks from the rest of them.

"Are you sure? That's a pretty bold statement to make." Said Ajuka with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure unless he did something to make it seem like he had more power than he actually possessed." Said Sirzechs.

"Well what do we do." Said Falbium.

"Nothing, he is helping my sister get out of this marriage and I should be thanking him not finding out ways to deal with him." Said Sirzechs smiling. They all agreed that they hated the idea of having people forcible marry each other, so they all pretty much didn't care if this marriage was ruined.

"Why would he come here to save you're sister." Said Ajuka wondering what could posses a being such as himself to help a high-class devil from getting married.

"I don't know but for now he's not a threat and we should keep this under wraps, besides I have something he could all help us out with later." Said Sirzechs leaning back in his seat. The others Satans thought back on his words certainly more interested by this Uzumaki.

Arena

"You piece of trash! I will not let you ruin this Union!" Yelled Riser commanding his remaining pieces to attack. Issei hopped back in next to Naruto with his sacred gear glowing.

"That ice thing you did was like totally cool." Issei said a smirk on his face. "Yeah yeah can you fight now." Naruto said preparing for the fight

"Yeah you bet I've got 12 times my normal power now baby!" He said loudly. Naruto nodded and then rushed forward to grab a punch from one of Riser's rooks.

He threw a kick to throw her back and then said "Ok there's only four now, let's take them together." Issei nodded and rushed towards the other rook and engaging her in hand to hand combat. One of the Bishops rose up and tried to fire a bunch of magic beams at both Naruto and Issei. They both dodged around the beams while still fighting the rooks in front of them.

Naruto dogded another beam while throwing a right hook at his opponent. She brought her arms up in order to block the strike, but grunted at the force behind it. She skidded back a little but didn't give, she went at him with more vigor attempting to put him down. She threw a punch at his face put he just ducked underneath it while grabbing her arm and side. The chucked her straight at the Bishop floating in the sky who was attempting to blast them away. The woman got hit full force by the rook and they both went falling down into the earth." **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**." Naruto yelled while breathing fire out of his mouth.

The fire turned into a huge dragon with yellow eyes that looked menacing and deadly. It gave off a loud roar before dashing towards the two downed women. Naruto saw a huge explosion of fire go off, the heat and light from the explosion could make anyone's skin tingle. "One of Riser-sama's bishops and one of his rooks have retired." Said the announcer over the speaker. He looked left just to see Issei deliver a hard punch to the other rooks face sending them off with a loud yell. They glowed before scattering into dozens of particles "One of Riser-sama's rooks has retired." Said the announcer. Naruto walked over to Issei and gave him a thumbs up "Nice job now only one left." Naruto said pointing to an enraged Riser.

How!? How could this lowly devil and this no name mage destroy his entire peerage! He would not stand for it, they would die here and now. Riser's lit his entire body with fire before yelling and charging at them.

"This is it! Issei activate your balance breaker!" Naruto yelled. Issei nodded as his sacred began to glow, suddenly his sacred gear started to extend starting from his arm and spreading towards his main body. Soon Issei was fully transformed clad in a red type of armor with multiple green orbs covering him.

" **Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker Scale Mail** " Issei said. Issei let out a huge yell before charging to meet Riser in the middle. Riser let out some saliva as a hard punch was delivered to his stomach and he flew towards one of the gigantic chess pieces. Riser crashed into the piece creating a huge hole. Naruto was certainly impressed, that was an incredibly amount of power Issei put behind that punch, not to mention that this transformation was badass.

Riser sat up, the ruble falling off of him as he did so. He sat there slightly dazed and rubbing his head but as quick as lighting Issei was once again there punching him in the face. This time Riser went clean through the chess piece and was still flying when he came out the other side. Naruto was right there wanting to deliver some punishment for all the trouble Riser caused.

As Riser rapidly approaches the ground Naruto backflipped hitting him with a bone crushing kick straight on his chin. Blood leaked out of mouth as he went flying into the air. Issei was up there waiting for Riser in order to send another punch his way, but Riser surprisingly recovered and sprouted his flaming wings and blasting Issei with a huge torrent of fire. Issei went flying through the air as Riser's prepared huge discs of fire to throw at Issei. Naruto quickly tried to divert Riser's attention by going through more seals

" **Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu**." He said spitting multiple concentrated streams of water through his mouth. Riser was forced to dodge all the the streams of water, but one hit him sending him falling down to the earth before he corrected himself mid-fall.

He snarled and flew straight to Naruto his fist cocked back. His hand never made it though because Naruto was already there sending him flying through the air and onto the ground with a kick to the face. He yelled as he got right back up and charged at Naruto again. Naruto simply ducked under his falling hand and punches him in the abdomen. Riser grunted and prepared to strike again but a punch made contact with his face. Another to his stomach. One to his chest. Another to the side of his face. A kick to his stomach. Naruto pounded him relentlessly punching and kicking him harshly, Riser stood no chance. Naruto brought his fist up it began glowing yellow as he prepared to knock Riser out of this world.

Riser looked up with a horrified expression at the glowing fist that was descending upon him. Suddenly Naruto stopped his fist I front of a little girl's face "Please stop hurting him!" Ravel said throwing her hands up in front of Riser. Naruto recognized her as Riser's sister

"Why? He caused a lot of pain to my friends for his own selfish desires." Naruto asked his eyes turning toward her. She blushed underneath his intense gaze

"I-I know my brother can be quite stupid, and I know he hurt your friends and I'm sorry, but he's till my brother and I'll do whatever it takes to protect him! Please he just needed some humbling maybe this defeat can show him not to be so foolish, he's learned his lesson and he will never do something like this ever again I'll make sure of it." Naruto stopped at her words and took a look at the broken and beaten Riser who was holding his head down. He guessed that Riser had taken quite the punishment at his hands so maybe if he was willing to change Naruto would let him go. He then turned back to Ravel before smiling

"Ok, but he better not do anything who knows if you'll be there next time to save his ass." Naruto said smiling at her. She blushed at his kind smile and the inviting blue eyes, she had never such a warm and lively eyes such as his in her entire life. Ravel was suddenly pushed forward into Naruto as he caught her

"I will not lose!" Riser screamed firing a huge stream of fire at both of them. Naruto dodged left with Ravel screaming in his arms. He ran around one of the chess pieces and sat Ravel down on the floor. Ravel on the other hand couldn't believe her brother would do that.

She could have gotten seriously hurt in that blast, but it didn't look like Riser cared at all. Did she really mean so little to him that he would use her as a distraction? Naruto peaked around the chess piece and became surprise. There was Issei who only had his arm covered in armor battling Riser on the middle of the floor. He saw Riser and Issei punch each other in the face at the same time and both of them went flying back in opposite directions. Naruto turned back to Ravel

"Stay here, this'll be over over soon." Naruto said rushing toward Issei and Riser while Ravel watched from the safety of cover.

"How? There is no way you can hold that cross even with that sacred gear. Wait you sacrificed your arm to it didn't you?!" Riser yelled. Naruto surprised face turned to the panting and sweaty Issei

"You bet I did! Even if I had to give up my arm,stopping you from marrying Buchou was an arm well spent." Issei yelled back. That shocked Naruto to the core, Issei willingly sacrificed his arm in order to stop the marriage? He didn't think that Issei would go to such lengths to beat Riser, but apparently there was a lot of bravery in Issei Naruto hadn't seen before. Even though they only knew Rias for about a month or two, Issei had just showed his undying loyalty to his King and for once it wasn't about trying to get into someone's pants. He genuinely wanted to protect Rias' happiness and if she wasn't grateful when this whole thing was over, Naruto didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Issei pounding this guy isn't going to work we need to do something else." Naruto said as both Riser and Issei turned towards him.

"What do you think we should do?" Issei asked while Riser backed up a little.

"Do you have power for another attack?" Naruto asked walking up beside him. Issei smirked "Plenty." Issei said holding up his arm. Naruto didn't know if this would work with chakra like it did with magic but he would give it a try. Naruto started going through signs as Rise raised a ball of fire

" **Ice Style: Frosted Earth**." Naruto said before ice started to form on the ground spreading all over the floor. The ground became ice and in some parts giant spikes were coming or of the ground. All of it was heading straight towards Issei. He brought down his sacred gear as all of the ice went into his sacred and a symbol appeared.

" **Transfer**!" It said before ice erupted from his location in all directions, the chakra Naruto put into the Jutsu was so great that the ice froze anything in the surrounding area, the gigantic pieces were completely frozen over, if you stepped anywhere you would slip, giant spikes were jutting out of the ground as far as the eye could see. In the middle of it all was a Riser completely frozen in a thick block of ice. Issei looked down at his sacred gear amazed at how it could cause all of this "Awesome!" He yelled jumping around before slipping and hitting the ground. He rubbed the back of his head as Naruto let his domed wall Jutsu go. Out came Naruto and Ravel perfectly okay

"Uh Issei are you sleeping?" Naruto said looking at Issei snoring on the floor.

He snorted, looks like that last attack took a lot out of him. "Riser-sama can no longer continue, the winners are Uzumaki Naruto and Hyoudou Issei." Said the announcer. Naruto smiled looks like that was game. The magic circle appeared beneath all of them and they were teleported away.

Arena

As the Arena came into view they were met with hundreds off stunned Devils all surprised at the display of power and how 2 people took down Riser's peerage. Sirzechs stood up from the Satans booth "As declared by the challengers upon their victory the marriage between Riser Phenex and my sister is cancelled" Sirzechs declared. Immediately Rias and her peerage ran towards them. Rias immediately dropped to the ground putting Issei's in her lap and holding him close.

"Buchou we beat them.." Issei said weakly. She looked down at him smiling softly "You did, I'm really grateful you guys do all this for me." Rias said touched that Issei would go to lengths such as giving his arm away to keep her happy.

"Eh he I'll see you when I wake up Buchou." Issei said falling asleep. Rias kept smiling and handed him over to Kiba. She then turned around jumping into Naruto's arms, he was surprised but he returned it. He could partially feel the joy rolling off of her

"And thank you too Naruto, but I have to ask how did you know we would lose? Did you have such little faith it us" she said playfully breaking the hug. He laughed

"No, let's just say I have my ways." He responded hoping that would satisfy her, he didn't want to explain that he was watching the match back at Grigori headquarters. She eyed him suspiciously before giving up and smiling. This was a good moment she wouldn't ruin it by bombarding him with questions, for now she would just be happy she could marry who she wanted to.

It was a good day indeed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well sorry for not updating in a while, been quite busy with school and stuff by I hoped you liked it! That chapter was my longest yet and I think I wrote it out pretty well. Let me know what you think.**

 **As always read and enjoy!R &R**


End file.
